Death Shan't Do Us Part
by deduction
Summary: I swear Kagome, that I’ll get you back. Even if it means I have to fight through the flames of the underworld, I will get you back!” Tears, smiles, partings, death...a tale of romance that breaks the boundaries of the supernatural!
1. Prologue

**Death Shan't Part Us**

Prologue

The hound held his feet firmly on the ground as he watched his blade turn black. "Inuyasha, you mustn't try to acquire any more youki!" he had heard Miroku call, "Your body would not be able to handle it!" the monk spoke as he forced himself onto his feet.

A shock struck the hanyou, making him scream in pain. His arms trembled but he couldn't to bring it down. He refused to. Reopening his eyes, he could see his foe preparing for a final attack. Behind him, Kagome laid barely conscious on the ground. Blood tainted the white of her uniform and her skirt had long lost its original emerald glaze. He could feel her gaze against his back, growing weaker by the second. Gritting his teeth together, he begun to focus more upon his sword. It darkened even further, almost pure black. Still, the hound held his ground, breathing heavily through his nostrils. "Owaraseru (It ends here)!" he hissed through his clenched teeth.

Naraku waved his arms open, releasing another dense cloud of poisonous gas. The shikon jewel began to glow in his chest, just under his chin and an orb formed between his palms.

The gas split into two as it glided toward Inuyasha, pushed away by his demonic energies. His eyes began to get bloodshot and his pupils changed to a greenish-blue shade. Two purple stripes darkened on his cheeks and his claws lengthened.

"His changing into a full demon?" Sango gasped.

"Impossible," Miroku swallowed, "He is still holding the Tessaiga!"

"You fall today Inuyasha!" Naraku shouted, unleashing the orb toward the hound.

"NARAKU!!" Inuyasha roared with hatred in his eyes and leapt toward the orb. His eyes twitched as a line formed in his vision. 'Right here!' "Backlash Wave!" he swung his sword into the orb. Wind circled the hound, forming what appeared like a white barrier. A crack echoed from his sword: it was breaking.

"I won't let it end here!" he shouted again, pushing his sword further into the orb. The ground cratered underneath him and debris flew upward, some shattering as it hit the layer of wind that surrounded the demon.

Then, at where the purple light of the jewel and the white radiance of the winds twisted in chaos, a series of black tornadoes begun to form.

Miroku's eyes widened. "We have to get out of here Sango!" he turned to the girl as he picked up Kagome onto his shoulders. The young demon hunter nodded and the two jumped away as quickly as their numb legs still allowed them. The earth shook under their feet and the crater created by the clash of attacks enlarged with a loud rump. Light was beggining to envelope the two, pushing them beyond their limits for survival.

More tornados formed and circulated the area, creating a path of destruction behind it. Then, they all came back upon the blackened sword as though being sucked back into its point of origin. They fused into one giant spiral around the blade and seemed to acquire further energy from Naraku's attack, changing its color to a glowing red. "IT ENDS HERE!" Inuyasha blasted, pushing his arms forward with sudden force.

The cyclone spiraled up toward Naraku, striking the demon directly into his chest. With a blinding explosion and the final scream of the evil demon, things began to settle with the dust. It was all over, their long journey had finally ended. Awkwardly, the feeling was not that of great relief or joy. One thought had trailed him off such optimism on to something quite the opposite.

Inuyasha landed on his feet and immediately dashed toward his allies. Kneeling down beside the raven-haired girl, he brought her head up and pillowed it on his lap. "Kagome, wake up Kagome. It's all over now," he said with a soft smile.

The girl opened a crack through her eyelids, then smiled weakly. "Inu…yasha," she smile. The hanyou noded, biting his lips to try to keep himself under control. "It's so cold, why is it so cold?" the girl whispered.

"Hold on Kagome," Inuyasha nudged the girl, "Please."

A warm sensation aroused the his hand at where he held the girl. It was blood. He turned to her with horror. "Inuyasha…am I…going to die?" Kagome looked up into his eyes.

The question dug deep into the half-demon's chest. "W..What are you talking about you stupid girl," his voice quivered under the joking smile he had barely managed, "Of course not. You'll be fine and we'll all go home and…"

"You're a bad liar Inuyasha," Kagome laughed softly.

"Damn it Kagome, don't say that!" he held the girl closer to him, his eyes returned to it original shade and tears began to roll silently down.

"I'm so sleepy Inuyasha," Kagome said, momentarily closing her eyes.

"No, don't give up on me. Please, just hold on!" Inuyasha pulled her head to his chest.

"I'm tired," she sighed.

"Kagome! Damn it Kagome, open your eyes! Don't kid around with me cause its not funny!"

"I didn't want to die yet," the young miko glanced through the crack in her eye.

Inuyasha bit his teeth together and turned away.

"My one and only regret...is that I couldn't tell you…just how much I loved you before I died," she raised a hand a touched him on his face, brushing his tears away with a tired grin under her closed eyes.

Then, the hand fell. Her eyes closed and with a final heave of breath, her muscles relaxed. She didn't look like she was dieing. Her face was so pieceful and her smiles showed no sign of pain. It was like she was asleep and dreaming about something nice.

Miroku and Sango closed their eyes.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, giving the limp girl a few shakes, "Come on Kagome. Okiroyo (Wake up), come on Kagome!!" his eyes shrunk and pulled her in even tighter, "KAGOME!!!"

The silence that came after prolonged the fading echo of the fultile call. "I swear Kagome," he teared against her shoulder, "I swear that I'll get you back, even if it means I have to fight through the flames of the underworld, I will get you back!"

TBC…

The idea to this story was taken from Greek Mythology. Please submit a review if you want this to continue. Also, if you liked this story, check out my other ones too! Thanks for reading, hope you all enjoyed it.


	2. Ch1

Ch1

"Come on Inuyasha," the girl's voice echoed cheerily to my ears.

I personally didn't know where all her energy came from. watching her through gentle eyes as she danced her way through the lush greens of the field, I couldn't help noticing her beauty; of course, I was not about to let her know that.

"I'm tired today, leave me alone," I growled back.

"It sure is a peaceful afternoon," I heard Miroku say.

"Yeah," Sango had replied, taking in a lungful of the air.

"Amidst the fighting, it's quite refreshing to behold such a spectacle to calm one's spirituality," the monk clicked his staff on the ground and took a seat.

I saw Sango dropping her weapon on the ground and giving a tall stretch. I returned my eyes to _her_, who was still dancing with Shippo a short way in front. A loud smack sounded behind me and without turning, I knew that the monk had failed to keep his busy hands to himself again.

Kagome seemed to notice my approach and set Shippo on the ground and turned to me with a smile. When I saw the sunlight glimmer on her face, I knew that I had blushed. Turning away with a shake of my head, I looked back to her with a side-glance.

She made her way to my side and took a seat. Leaning back on her elbows, she invited me to join her. I followed and laid down, lacing my fingers under my head as a pillow. For a short moment, we remained silent to feel the warm breeze that winded through our hair. Then, she sat up and turned to me.

"Inuyasha," she spoke with sincere eyes.

I sat up. I realized that the others had disappeared. Before I could wonder about where they could have gone, I heard my name being called by her again.

I turned back; our eyes met. She began drawing closer to me. I hesitated at first, but the warm spring air that quietly hymnthrough the blades of grass and leaves of trees seemed to put me into a trans, motioning me toward her.

She closed her eyes. I brought my hand to the side of her face and closed mine as well. As our breaths tangled in the closing void between our lips. Suddenly, I felt the touch in my hand disappear. her lips touch mine only instantly before it too faded away. "I'm sorry Inuyasha" I heard her say as I reopened my eyes questioningly.

She was fading. "Kagome, what's going on?" I asked and attempted to grasp her but my hand went through her as though she wasn't even there.

I realized that the field was gone. Every thing around me was black. Not dark. Just black. A void. There was light that allowed me to see her fading figure perfectly but I saw no shadow.

"I have to go now Inuyasha," she said, smiling to me with a tilt of her head.

"Hold on!" I called to her, "Wait, don't go!"

"Good bye," she said. Her figure had nearly disappeared completely.

"Kagome…no…" I tried to grasp her again but my hand only went through in vain.

"I love you," she whispered to me just before fully vanishing.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha jumped up from his slumber, nearly falling from his branch. Patting himself on his cheeks, he realized that they were still damp with tears.

He heard a noise in the bushes and quickly wiped his face dry.

"So that's where you were," Miroku sighed, stepping out of the shadows and brushing some leaves off his mantel.

The hound did not reply.

"You can't stay up there forever," the monk said, "Why don't you come down. You haven't eaten anything all day."

"I'm a demon, I don't need to eat for weeks at a time," Inuyasha retorted coldly.

"Well couldn't you at least come down so it would make it easier for me to talk to you," asked the monk. "…I won't take long," he added.

Lazily, the hanyou rolled off the tree and landed on the ground where he took a seat and leaned back against the trunk. "What do you want," he demanded.

"Listen, I know that you're upset about Kagome's death and we all are. But we have to move on. It's been two days since her death. You can't go on like this or you'll die next."

"Then so be it, I don't care!"

Miroku's eyes narrowed a bit with frustration. "Inuyasha, stop acting like a baby about this. You still have to go through the well to deliver the news to her family. I think you've kept them waiting long enough."

"You just don't get it!" the hound hissed.

"I don't get what? That you loved her?" Miroku blunted, losing his patience. Inuyasha's eyes opened with a glare. "The fact that you loved her doesn't change the fact that she's dead!" spat the priest.

The words cut deep into both men's chests. Inuyasha turned his eyes to the Shikon jewel he had been holding in his hand. "I failed her Miroku, she died because I failed her," he muttered, "It was all because of this stupid jewel!" he exclaimed and through the object on the ground.

Miroku picked up the small gem slowly. "We all failed her Inuyasha," he said with calm, "all of us. Now stop blaming yourself. Take her body back to her times so that her family can pay their final respects. It is the only thing we can still do for her."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he stood up and snatched the gem from the monk's hands.

"Wait, where are you going?" Miroku called to him as the half-demon jumped up to a nearby branch.

"I'm going to do what I can still do for her," he answered firmly.

"What…what are you…"

"I'm going to keep the promise I made to her Miroku," the half-demon announced, "I'm going to keep the promise..._or die trying!_"

With that, he jumped away. The monk called to him one last time but he was already gone.

Ooooooooooooo

Kaede was grinding some herbs with her mortar and pistol on her lap as she watched the lifeless body of the teen, laying peacefully on the tatami when the hound blew open the front door.

"What does yee wish with such an entrance?" the old woman asked with surprise even if little showed through her slow paced voice.

"Tell me how I can bring her back!" Inuyasha roared and slammed the door shut behind him.

"I do not know what it is that thy be talking about," she said.

"Don't play games with me, tell me how I can bring Kagome back!" he demanded again.

"Young demon, Kagome has gone to the nether realm. I may have seen much through the years but not even I am not able to bring her back once death has taken her away."

"Damn it," Inuyasha shouted as he slammed a fist on the ground, "There must be a way! There has to be!"

Silence followed. Kaede looked to the hound, feeling his pains as though they were her own. With a sigh, she gave a nod. "I may not know how to bring her back but perhaps my sister may," she finally spoke, "after all, she is one who had been summoned back to this world herself."

'Kikyo,' the dog hesitated a bit but without a word, he bolted out of the small hut.

Ooooooooooooooooo

No one knew where Kikyo had gone. She had not revealed herself for weeks now. She was usually the one to find him but tonight, he had to find her. Inuyasha blazed through the forests from village to village, asking for any hint that may lead him to her location. Going north if words led him north, going east if words led him east, he found himself in numerous occasions, led back to a village he was at previously.

He had begun the search early at night but it was nearing dawn already. His legs collapsed, sending his sweat-covered face into a small stream. Turning up, he wiped his face with his sleeve. 'Damn it, where are you Kikyo,' "KIKYO!" he shouted.

"It is interesting to see you search for me for once," a voice rang through the darkness.

Inuyasha looked up. He saw soul collectors beginning to circle above. "Kikyo?" he jumped up and looked around. The priestess stepped out from behind him.

"I found you?" he squinted his eyes.

"No, I had found you. I wanted to know what it was that you seek, which is why I decided to make you run a bit by giving you directions," she said with a smirk, "But games are over. I am here as you wished, now what is it that you want?"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha stuttered.

"Has died. Yes I know," the priestess filled, showing neither joy nor remorse.

"You knew?"

"She is I as I am her," the priestess replied.

"Tell me how to bring her back!" Inuyasha demanded.

"I can not do that," Kikyo replied as though she knew the question was coming.

"So you do know how?"

"I do."

"Then tell me."

"That I can not."

"Is this about you and me? Is this because you hold a stupid grudge towards her because I told you I had chosen her over you in our last encounter."

"…"

"Kikyo, perhaps I did love you at one point but I've decided on Kagome."

"Then why have you not told her that?" Kikyo jumped in, "Why have you not told her that you have denied me for her?!"

"I…" Inuyasha looked away.

"You see Inuyasha. Your lips may have decided but your heart remains confused."

The hanyou bit his lips then shook his head as though he was trying to clear his mind. "You know how to bring her back. That is why I am here!" he said firmly.

"I can not give you that information."

"If this is…"

"It is not because of you! You do not know Inuyasha. The act of necromancy holds great consequences. Not only that, for if it fails, there is a chance that you could destroy Kagome's soul forever. Then you would have really killed her. Her every existence is at risk…and my own."

Inuyasha fell silent. His hand began to tremble from the tightness of his grip.

"Perhaps there might be an alternative way," Kikyo finally said.

"An alternative?"

"I will not make you any promises but it is the only chance you have."

"What is it?"

"You must find a way to reach her before her judgment is made."

"Her judgment?"

"Yes, when one dies, their spirit must first be judged to be sent on an eternity of bliss or the opposite. If you are able to find her and bring her back to her body, there might be a chance for her revival."

"And I am able to go to her?"

"You are a half-demon Inuyasha. In other words, you are a link between the living and the dead. They say that years ago, another half-demon named Orpheus traveled there to find his loved one as well."

The sun was just starting to rise from the eastern horizon and the blues of the sky was gradually spreading. To the hound, it felt like a sparkle of hope arrived with the new dawn. 'I'm coming Kagome,' he thought with a smirk.

'Even if he failed at his quest,' Kikyo thought worriedly and turned her back to him to leave.

TBC…


	3. Ch2

Ch2

His feet dragged one after another on the soggy ground. The silver hair that ran down his back was still moist from the rain that had stopped not long ago. He missed her, everything about her. Her smile, her cheers, her walks, her casual calls of his name, and as he fiddled with the beads under his chin, even when she had yelled, "sit boy," to him when he got on her nerves. Shaking off his emotions, he continued his way down the mountain path. The scarce beams of light that seeped through the leaves dotted on his skin and the only sound that could be heard were the gush of the mud that lurked its way between his toes and the faint rustle of the wind that brushed off the leaves above. The wind never persevere its way down far enough for the hound to feel it though.

"Make your way through the Haikikou Mountains to Kaimei Forest. Head to the centre of the forest and you shall find a clearing where the path divides," he recalled Kikyo's words as he saw white light through the trees ahead, "Take the eastern path, your nose should be able to gudie your way from there." That was all she told him before she vanished with the rising sun.

A ruckus in the leaves halted his steps. Inuyasha scanned his surroundings quickly with his eyes and readied his hand on his sword. "This smell…" his eyes narrowed. Sensing an attack from behind, he pulled his sword and spun swiftly, blocking the punch that flew toward him.

"Kouga," he snarled to the wolf that glared back to him.

"You stupid worthless cur," the demon gurgled the words.

Inuyasha returned his sword to its sheath and turned away without a word.

Kouga grabbed the dog by his collar and turned him back forcefully, meeting him eye to eye. "You stupid half breed, you killed her!" snarled the wolf-demon.

Inuyasha still did not reply.

"You're nothing, worthless, you're weak. I don't know what she saw in you!" Kouga pulled him closer.

Inuyasha only continued his silence. A hard blow across his face sent him flying back and making a dent upon the trunk of a large tree. The hanyou fell to his knees but got up again quietly with his head tucked down. Tasting some blood in his mouth, he spat and nudges his chin a few times.

"I trusted you Inuyasha! I trusted that you would be able to protect her…SHE trusted in you that you would be able to protect her. How could you…" As the hanyou raised his head, the sadness in his eyes stopped Kouga from any further words. For a few moments, the wolf demon stuttered from what he never thought he would see in his rival's eyes. Then, giving off a hiss through his teeth, he lowered his fist.

The hound turned back toward his original destination. "It was my fault, I know that," he said with dread upon each syllable, "If you want to kill me then go ahead." He closed his eyes. Not sensing any attacks, he opened his eyes again and began to walk away.

"You're not worth it," Kouga spat and turned his back, heading toward the opposite direction.

A part of Inuyasha was hoping that Kouga would have killed him. At least then, he might be able to see her right there and then. Perhaps one could have called this wishful thinking. Looking to his shadow, he released a cold chuckle to his irony.

The clearing was exactly how he had imagined it after hearing Kikyo's description. A circular area with passages branching outward. Eight trails divided the circle evenly and in the center, a totem rose high into the heavens.

(Flashback AN: Scene taken from final episode. After being trapped inside a demon's stomach, Inuyasha manages to break out with Kagome's help. Kagome received injuries on her feet after rushing out into the stomach acid of the demon.)

"Something you wanted to talk to me about but you didn't want the others to hear?" Kagome turned to the demon, letting her bandaged foot dangle off the branch.

"Your feet hurt right?" Inuyasha asked, turning sadly toward her injury. Then, turning away with a sigh, he said to himself, "Damn, I'm still so weak."

"Inuyasha?"

"Sorry Kagome, I let you get hurt."

The girl shook her head. "If you weren't there, none of us would have gotten out alive, and…" she smiled.

The dog turned to her.

"…and I was a bit happy back there. I was just happy that I could be with you," she said.

"Kagome…"

Closing her eyes, she leaned her head upon his shoulders.

Slowly, the half-demon released a sigh, and rested his head against her.

'Me too,' he thought, 'I was happy…that I could be with you.'

(End Flashback)

'_Damn, I'm still so weak.'_

He leaned back against the totem and looked up to the sky.

"_You're nothing, worthless, you're weak!"_

He bit his lips.

"_SHE trusted in you that you would be able to protect her."_

The hound slammed a fist against the large pole, ejaculating a loud hollow grown, suggesting that it was made of metal with a hollow center. Usually, this unfamiliarity would have brought curiosity to the young warrior but he just had too much on his mind for such thoughts.

He turned his eyes toward the "eastern path". 'I've lost one person I loved before, I won't lose another!' he glared and began moving toward the trail.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

"It is believed that demons were guardians that once protected the underworld," Kaede begun as she leaned back against the wall of the small hut, shifting her eyes between the cold figure of the girl and the group that huddled before her.

"They were guardians of hell?" Sango swallowed.

"Oh by all means, do not say it like so," Kaede corrected, "The underworld is the place that links our world, the living, with the spiritual world, the dead. It is a place of judgment, neither heaven nor hell."

"…and you're saying that, that is where Inuyasha ran off to?" Shippo asked.

"Yes," the old woman nodded.

"This is insanity!" Miroku stomped his staff into the tatami, "He just doesn't want to bring Kagome back to her world and all his doing is delaying the inevitable."

"Come now Miroku, yee can not be so hard on the lad. In fact, I've never before seen such determination in his eyes. He is feeling the pains of Kagome's loss more than any of us."

Miroku turned to the sleeping girl and bit his lips bitterly. "This is disrespect. I am a priest Kaede-sama, and as a priest, I find it like a duty of mine to at least let Kagome rest in peace in the depth of the earth after her death."

"Do not worry about Kagome. Only angry souls that died an unspeakable death would remain in this realm as a lost soul. You and I both know that the spirit and the physical body of one is apart from each other. Kagome had a good soul, she would have gone over peacefully."

"Yes but…"

"I am a priestess as well and I understand what you feel young one, but allow Inuyasha a few more days. You mustn't forget that Inuyasha is only half demon. You've all heard of the legend of the half-demon Orpheus. It isn't an empty bet. Who knows, he might bring her back."

The monk narrowed his eyes. 'This is sacrilege,' he thought.

Oooooooooooooooo

He did not know how long he had been walking but when he finally reached the outskirt shores of a river, the moon had traveled high enough to illuminate a healthy glow. At first, it was just the scent of water and a chill in the winds that flourished his senses. Then came the sound, the sound of a slow trickle, no more than what one may hear from a tiny creek. But when the river finally came into view, it's vast clearing was more grand than any he had seen before.

Mist thickened around the half-breed, lowering the distance of his vision. He had used his nose as instructed, and found out that no matter how many branches the road had split, there was always one that did not hold the stench of demons. The path that lead to the gates of the dead. Not even the toughest of demons had dared tread down it. The fog continued to thicken and it drew down to a condition where he began to have trouble seeing his hand when he reached out. He was only a few feet away from the water's edge but the fog had come so suddenly that it had drowned the sight of the river away from his eyes as well.

When the feeling of water touched his feet, he stopped his steps. He heard a sound of a ripple in the water. jumping back he put his hand on his sword out of instinct. A small boat shadowed through the mist and drew closer to him. As it became clearer, he noticed a dark cloaked man upon it.

The faerie stopped at the shore and the mist seemed to clear between the man and him. There was only darkness through the hood of the man; it was as though there was nothing inside. "Are you here to bring me to the underworld?" Inuyasha demanded.

Nothing.

"Are you here to bring me to the gates of the underworld?"

A nod.

"You want me to go on the boat?"

the man nodded again and extended an open hand.

"What do you want? A pay?"

Another nod.

Inuyasha searched his pockets but all he found were small change. "This isn't enough is it?" he asked.

The man shook his head, then, turning to the hound's opposite pocket, he pointed a finger.

Inuyasha pulled out the item in question. "The Shikon Jewel!" he gasped.

He nodded.

At the time, he did not give too much thought about it. He had blamed everything on to that tiny orb that he couldn't wait to get rid of it. 'It's 'his' problem now,' the hound had thought. Charon took the gem and pocketed into his sleeve. Stepping to the side, he instructed the hanyou to climb on to the boat.

In the mist that was beginning to thin as the boatechoed through the water, he saw the river entering a large canyon. The earth rose tall and proud as though it was demanding authority and the path that the river narrowed to seemed almost insignificant. The quiet ride gave Inuyasha the time to run through his thoughts. '_I was hoping so much to be able to tell you…how much I loved you,'_ her words sounded in his mind. His hand tightened on his sword unconsciously.

How long was that ride? How long has he traveled now, he did not know. The only thing he cared about was that he was getting closer to Kagome with every second. He did not know if he would make it back alive. He had gotten strong but not even he was about to boast out that he could go against a God. To him, what he was doing seemed more of a suicide than a rescue. Even with this thought, he did not care. He kept telling himself that he was keeping the promise but in truth, he just wanted to see her one more time. Even if it meant that he will be forever damned, he was willing to sacrifice it to catch one glimpse of her.

Perhaps if he weren't so caught up in his own thoughts, he would have noticed the carvings on the sides of the cliffs as the gate approached up ahead. The picture of a girl, pulling an arrow from a tree with a half-demon pinned upon it. The picture of the same girl, shooting an orb into fragments with an arrow. The picture of the half-demon, terror struck, as a sword struck the girl from behind by an evil figure…

and finally, the picture of the two figures, one on its knees and the other laid down with her head pillowed on his knees in a tight embrace; A thin gold thread beamed across their hands even in death.

The boat came to a stop. Inuyasha climbed off and looked up at the large iron gate of the underworld. When he turned back to thank the man, he had already disappeared. Turning back with a swallow, Inuyasha started his steps again.

TBC…


	4. Ch3

**Ch3**

Kagome's mother patter her hand over Souta who looked out from the living room window longingly with childish innocence and whispered to him that it was time for him to sleep. The young boy gave a groan of displease. "Why hasn't Kagome come home yet mom?" he asked with a pout.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be back tomorrow," his mother replied with a smile.

Snow was falling outside, the first snow of the season. Normally, such an occasion would have brough cheers to childrens eyes as they imagined all the activities in the on comming winter, but only concern and worry filled the young child's gaze. His chin was rested on his palms that were supported by his elbows on the windowsill and his eyes never moved from the front gate of his house, clouded slightly through the window from his breath.

"But it's already been over a week since she came back," Souta folded his arms, "She's never been gone for over a week before."

"I know dear, but your sister is a big girl now. She'll be fine and Inuyasha is with her. As for you, young man, you have school tomorrow so now hop upstairs and into your bed," she ordered playfully and watched her son climb the stairs with a frown on his face.

Hearing Inuyasha's name did give him some comfort but it never relieved him from that sinking feeling in his chest his had these past couple of days. 'Maybe mom's right,' he though, climbing into bed, 'Kagome will be fine. She promised to teach me how to skate this winter...that's right sis! You promised!' The young boy ducked and curled under his sheets and closed his eyes.

As she listened to the sound of the door closing above, her smile dropped to a frown with a sigh and her eyes turned to the window with worry. In the quietness of her house, Kagome's mother poured herself a cup of tea and sat down in the kitchen. She watched the steam rise to the ceiling and fade away. It was about three days ago, she was bringing the fresh laundry back up the stairs when a sudden pain shot through her chest, making her drop her clothing on the floor. She had not been able to shake the feeling of unease since then. She knew Souta wasn't buying her cheap stories she's been giving him about his sister's safety. How could she have made him believe in her words when she didn't believe in them herself. 'Kagome, come back soon,' she lamented the thought and took a sip from her cup.

Ooooooooooooo

There was a low but dense fog, where Inuyasha was treading. He had long forgotten the location of the entrance and was now wandering without much of any thought on his mind. His steps never slowed. He could feel himself starting to breath deeper but he kept going. 'I will find you Kagome, I'll die before I stop!' he bit his teeth together bitterly, feeling the tiredness beginning to click in. His steps stopped as though he had just run into some sort of invisible barrier. His ears twitched and focused on his surrounding. Somewhere nearby, he heard a deep windy noise like a dragon's snore.

Oooooooooooo

"The Cerberus?" Sango flashed a look of concern.

"That is correct. The Cerberus is a demon that guards the underworld," Kaede nodded.

"But from my knowledge, he was slain by a hero by the name of Hercules centuries ago," Miroku turned with surprise.

"No child. Cerberus cannot be killed. You can't slay what death does not command. He is a servant of the gods. He may be defeated in battle but you must remember, he is the guardian of the afterlife and that means that he is immortal."

"Why do I have a feeling that Inuyasha might not beat this demon?" Shippo sweat-dropped.

"Young one," Kaede bursted in a few laughs, "it's not 'Inuyasha may not beat him', it's 'Inuyasha cannot beat him.'"

Ooooooooo

A quick swoosh in the air made the hound leap up out of reflex. The earth flew skyward where he stood and in the fog, he could see a shadow. At the head of the shadow, two white eyes glowed emotionlessly as it shifted toward him.

The half demon landed lightly on his feet and turned sideways to meet his foe, keeping his right hand on his sword. The shadow turned toward him. The hanyou pulled out his sword. Through the dust, Inuyasha swore he saw a smirk flicker on the silhouette's mouth. His short temper got to him as he spat a curse to his attacker but just as he lunged toward it, it disappeared. His eyes widened when he felt a presence behind him but it was too late. A paw swiped across his back, tearing apart his cloak of the fire-rat and carving three deep wounds into his flesh. The half demon flew and skidded across the ground before finally coming to a stop when he crashed into a boulder.

Ooooooooo

"So you let Inuyasha run into what you knew would be suicide!" Miroku raised his voice in an outrage.

"Calm yourself, Inuyasha will be fine."

"But you just said that he couldn't win!"

"That does not mean that he will not get through."

Miroku looked up with confused reluctance.

Ooooooooo

Inuyasha stood up, his eyes never faltering, not even feeling the pain that burned his back. There was a focus that marked his pupils.

The shadow smirked again. "You managed to save yourself from taking the entire attack," a deep voice rung.

Inuyasha shifted and brought his sword up without a word.

"If you choose to leave now, no harm will come to you and your life will be spared," the beast said in an almost mocking tone, "But of course, you are not one to take generous advice."

"I am here for one reason alone. That is to find Kagome and bring her back," Inuyasha growled.

"It should be clear to you that you can not defeat me from the last strike," the demon stood strong as he spoke, "Not only that, you are now wounded."

"Pain don't hurt," Inuyasha hissed. These previous days, he realized what true pain was, more worse than any scar from battles. 'Pain doesn't hurt,' he repeated the words in his mind as he turned his blade slightly, facing its blade to his enemy.

"Do you really believe that the Tessaiga will be able to defeat me, Inuyasha?" the demon seemed to relax a bit.

"How do you know my name!" the half demon demanded.

Oooooooooooooooo

"Cerberus is a guardian of the underworld, selected by Hades himself. He is not a mindless killing machine as many are lead to believe," Kaede explained. Miroku seemed to have calmed his nerves now and took a seat, then folded his arms and listened. Kaede gave a nod and continued, "You could say that Cerberus is a God himself, just a lower ranking one. Life is valuable and the Gods know this better than anyone since they are its creator. He would spare innocent lives if it is possible. This is all coming out a bit out of order but, Cerberus can be said to be the first tester of souls. I believe Myoga knows more about the truth behind the underworld."

"Yes, (cough)," Myoga jumped up to the old woman's shoulder and took a seat as he continued from where Kaede left off, "You see, ones seeking the underworld is not as rare as you all may think. Every few decades, there has been attempts to enter whether it was for their own evil scheme or for selfish wants or any variety of reasons, some reasonable and others not so much. Cerberus is the one who tests the souls to see if they are actually worth of even entering."

"So do you think Inuyasha could pass the test?" Shippo asked.

"I do not know," Myoga replied, "I and lady Kaede here have talked over the matter for we knew Inuyasha would eventually come up with the idea. So we've decided it was probably for the best for him to go and fail at his quest than for us to forbid him to go and stay depressed feeling he had done nothing."

'Although there was an alternative reason on my part,' the flee thought and smiled.

Ooooooooooooo

"Answer me, how do you know my name?" Inuyasha demanded.

The figure released a chuckle, "You've become arrogant," the voice answered.

Slowly, through the mist, Inuyasha saw the silhouette shrink. "I told you Inuyasha," the demon said, his voice losing its deepened quality, "You cannot defeat me using the Tessaiga, a sword forged from one of my fangs!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as the figure before him appeared. The swaying white pelt hovered off his shoulders slightly from his youki. A heavy fortified plate mail covered his chest and shoulders and his white cloak rung through the silence of the battlefield. His face was stern, strict and proud. The ember gaze remained in place, only softened by the faint upward curvature of his lips. He made his way calmly toward Inuyasha, but still showing no opening one could exploit for an attack.

"So this was why you were allowed to hold the Tenseiga," Inuyasha chuckled, "Of course, I should have realized earlier. A dog demon worthy of being the guardian of the underworld, whom Hades entrusted death itself to; you already know my purpose, now let me through or I'll have to go through you," Inuyasha said coldly.

"I will not allow you to go Inuyasha," Cerberus shifted sideways, his smirk disappearing, "That being said, will you slaughter your father to continue on your quest?"

"Don't father me!" the half demon barked, "I have no father." Cerberus' brow twitched.

"All you did was bring me into a world of hatred, a world of suffering, the world of a half breed," the hound roared, "You speak of fatherhood now? You weren't there when I was beaten half to death by the villagers, you weren't there when I was dieing from the poison of the shadow serpent, hell you weren't even there when mother died! Now, as I'm trying to save the one person I love, you try to stop me and speak to me with words of fatherhood? You make me sick!"

"Inuyasha, for all the toughness you went through, I suppose I do hold responsibilities to so I will give you my apologies. However, you tell me that you are here to save the one person you love? Don't kid yourself, you won't live long enough to even see her, even if I let you through. As the guardian of souls, and as a father, I will not allow you to go in and throw away your life!"

"Life? What life! My life disappeared along with Kagome!" the hound spat with a jerk of his head. Perhaps there was a family connection between the two; Inuyasha felt unusually natural in speaking things he would tell no other being. "If death takes me then so be it, I'm sick of my life anyways."

"What is your quest here Inuyasha?"

"To take Kagome home."

"Is it?"

"Yes, I am here to bring her back with me..."

"No it's not!"

"What..."

"You are here to die!"

Something clicked inside the hanyou and his gripped loosened slightly on his sword.

"You may have originally intended to come here to rescue the girl but now, you've just come here to die and made her your excuse!"

Inuyasha bit his lips with a 'che' and turned away.

"Die? Anyone can die. Dive underwater and take a breath, take a knife and slit your throat, dieing is easy. But to live is hard. I take one look at your eyes and I can tell that you hold no value to your life right now. I could have killed you with that one attack and you wouldn't have cared, in fact, you're, even now, hoping you hadn't dodged that attack and died!"

The half-breed turned to his feet, his hair shadowing his eyes from the light.

"If after all this, you still refuse to turn back, then I shall cut you here myself," Cerberus sighed.

Inuyasha seemed to flinch slightly and heard his father readying his weapon.

"If all you're wanting to do is to die, I would rather cut you down right now myself than letting you dash off to torture yourself with agony," the voice was harsh and cold, the voice of the guardian of the underworld, "Now then, talking is over, turn back now or face the consequences!"

A slow hand reached up to the Tessaiga. The Hanyou turned to his side and lowered himself, signaling his offences.

"So be it," his father sighed. Then, as soon as the words left his lips, the demon disappeared from sight. A sudden impulse urged Inuyasha to jump back but the attack had already been too close to avoid. A fist clashed to his abdomen with a loud rump. The Hanyou spun in the air and hit the cliff behind.

'He will not stand for some time,' Cerberus thought and turned his back.

The click of a sword turned the demon's attention back to his fallen enemy. Inuyasha struggled to his feet, using his sword as a cane for support. Through the bangs that shadowed his eyes, a streak of silver cut down to his chin. "Where the hell do you think you're going," a mocking voice called, "I'm not dead yet." As though a new found energy had rejuvenated him, Inuyasha jolted his head up and pulled his sword off the ground. His tears seemed to shatter from his eyes which stared back in his signature taunting smirk. "I told you before DAD, that I came here for one reason and that is to bring Kagome BACK" he leapt and swung his sword high above his head.

Cerberus drew his sword above his head. The two weapons collided with a bang. Not expecting such force, the guardian winced, feeling his feet sinking slightly into the ground.

Lowering himself quickly on the ground under the raised sword, Inuyasha kicked off and swung hard toward his foe's waist. Cerberus pulled his sword back down, blocking barely in time. Though he remained standing, the force was making him skid across the ground.

'Kagome,' a flash of her innocent smile flared before his eyes. Focusing back to his 'father', he gritted his teeth together and took his sword with both hands. "I'M NOT GOING TO DIE HERE!" he roared and brought the blade down, "Wind Scar!"

Cerberus dug his blade into the ground and finally managed to stop himself. He did not raise his head but he knew what was coming from the yellow radiance that grew brighter from the right. Just before the strike hit him, a smile found its way to his lips before he relaxed for the impact.

Inuyasha breezed heavily, watching the dust settle. He saw the dense plate mail and the white pelt first. A small bit of red on the fur indicated that his attack did go in. 'It was nice seeing you old man…and…'

The mist was clearing and he heard the sound of a gate opening behind him. Turning around, he found two enormous steel gates at the end of a path lit by large torches that burnt on six giant pillars placed a short length apart, three on each side of the path. Fire seemed to have magically emerged to light his way. As the mist cleared further, the path became clearer. It was a form of fertilized dirt with a distinct smell. Inuyasha immediately realized what it was, Asphodel. Without turning back, he made his way down the path and through the gates.

Cerberus pushed the rubbles aside and stood up to get one last glimpse of his son on the other side of the gate before it shut behind the boy. 'Remember the value of life, remember that if you were to die, she will be lost forever as well. You are not living for you alone Inuyasha,' he said in his mind.

Behind the, now closed, iron gates, in the field of Asphodel, Inuyasha released a light chuckled as he shifted his glance to the gate, '…and thank you…father.'

TBC…

Sorry for the long wait guys. I had summer school finals and new school year preparations and stuff. Hope you guys are still hanging in there. Thank you so much for you're all your reviews and support; I'm glad you guys are enjoying my story so much!

Reviews:

FadedPain: I checked it out but they said they didn't have it. Rogers had it but it was all out, who would have thought haha, I haven't went back to check recently yet though.

Vkiffin: Sorry for the long disappearance, I guess I made you wait quite some time huh, hope you're still hanging in there.

Bakabaka135: Don't worry, if I keep the story, I plan to finish it.

Second-Chance23: Glad to hear it, hope you continue to enjoy my stories.

InuGoddess715: Cerberus wasn't exactly a really good name for Inuyasha's father but I just felt like he fit the part. When I started writing the story, my intentions were to make Cerberus his father and make Cerberus his actual name with another Japanese name he used but I couldn't think of any good names so I just left it haha!

Dark.Kagome.Demon: Thanks a lot, just happy that you like it!

Crystal18111994: Charon won't use it for evil but I might bring it back as one of Inuyasha's tests he must complete…hint hint…

Shady Bishie: Thank you, this has made me do some research because Greek Mythology was never my strong suit but it was the only one I knew of that didn't involve a person going to heaven or hell right away after death and have a logical place where mortals can still go to.

AnimeChick3243: Glad to hear that, thank you for your support!

Wolfhowler245: Stay alive! Or you'll never know the ending, haha. Thanks for your ups.

Skiff of heaven: Of course I will continue it. I don't list starting something I don't plan to finish, so just keep tuning in!

Captain Olivia Raynard: Really? (Smiles) My work inspired someone? (Broader smile) Thank you so much, I'm truly happy that my stories actually helped someone in some way. There was actually 3 but I deleted one because it wasn't flying too good haha.

Once again, thank you all for all your reviews and support, hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well!

PS: Just for the record, I'm a guy. I've had two occasions now that people call me a girl and though my friends are still laughing their heads off about it, and I don't really care much, it does get embarrassing lol.

Till next time all!


	5. Ch4

Ch4

"Cerberus, I see that you've let him through," a deep voice echoed down the chamber.

The Lord of Dogs smirked, "I have," he replied calmly.

"I know you well and I will allow your judgment to pass. However, I cannot help but question if you really allowed him based on his privilege or based on the reason that he is your son. I hope you have not gone soft over the years as to let your emotions get the best of you," the voice rung with a hint of threat.

"Perhaps," Cerberus chuckled.

A pair of eyes widened slightly in the darkness.

"If I say that I felt no emotions what so ever toward him, that would be lying. But I do not believe it clouded my judgment in the least, not consciously at least. For if it was subconsciously working its hands than I cannot detest your eyes. But I can confidently say this, he is the most worthy of the quest in over two millenniums. You would agree with me when I say that he holds the same eyes as Orpheus do you not?"

The demon heard a laugh through the darkness.

"Of course," he looked up into what appeared to be free floating water in a shape of a lens. Inside, the silver haired half demon was treading through the Field of Asphodel, squinting as he looked for anything that looked like it may lead to a new location.

"If he fails, you know what awaits him as his fate," the voice said.

"If that happens, I shall give my soul to you in place of his," Cerberus replied.

"Very well, remember, this was your decision."

"It is what I as a father can still do to repay him for all that I have made him suffer through."

Silence.

"Let the tests begin."

Oooooooooooooo

The old man had awoken extra early that morning. In fact, the sun had still not risen when he first opened his eyes. There was a dark cloud hanging ominously over the Higurashi household and even the usually cheerful grandfather had been grasped by the torments of insomnia. When he made his way down the hallway toward the stairs, he could hear the loud breezing of the other two members of his family in their beds. His slippers clicked as he wobbled down the stairs to the foyer closet for his winter jacket. As quietly as he could, so not to disturb the others, he exited the house. Though there was a faint shaft of light just beginning to crawl its way above the metropolitan horizon, the street lamps were still on.

He climbed the stairs of the shrine. His movements were slow and careful. It made him feel old but he just didn't have the spirits to race up the stone stairway in his usual loud and excited fashion. He first stopped by the tree and took a short gaze to its snow piled branches. Then, his attention turned to the hut with the well.

Closing the doors and taking a seat on the steps before the well, he released a sigh. "You are gone now, aren't you Kagome?" he asked. Tears began to form on the corners of his eyes. "I will not tell the others yet but I know you are no longer in this world."

There had always been an unusual connection he knew he had with his granddaughter. They shared a connection, a psychological link is what scientist claim it to be. She falls ill, he catches a cold; She wins a lottery, he finds a nickel; anything, good or bad, happens to her, the same thing reflects back upon him. That is probably why he had always loved her the most…not that he didn't love his grandson as well. It was like he sensed her.

Recently, that connection had just vanished. He could no longer 'sense' her. 'This is stupid, it cannot be true, I'm just getting old is all,' he had told himself numerous times but nothing he said or did could fill that new found emptiness that replaced what he had been holding for granted for so many years.

"Kagome," he whispered a call of desperation, "give me a sign at least will you? Something that tells me exactly what happened to you."

Silence.

The tears overflowed and dropped to the ground. In the tiny shack, only the quiet sobbing of an old man sounded against the whistling winds outside. When he finally emerged from the structure, the sun had fully risen, lighting the city brilliantly from afar. He eyed the well with sadness as he stepped out. When he felt the cold winds cut across his face, the world seemed to suddenly spin around him and strength diminished from his legs. As though he was sinking into the fresh powder on the ground, he collapsed with a muffled thud.

Ooooooooooo

The smell of asphodel was strong, unbearably strong. There was light from an unknown source, but it was as bright as day. The sky was white but there did not seem to be any clouds. The field was also white; the flowers grew so mingled that it carpeted the ground with its pale shaded coloring. A breeze was circling about, going past him from behind, then coming back to him from the front. It was as though it was gliding around him to ask him to play like a small child would tug their mothers for attention. Inuyasha continued his steps without stopping, though he did not know where exactly he was headed.

He felt a chill behind him and spun around. There was nothing. The wind blew past him again. Another chill shot through his back, making him jolt back toward it. "Who's there!" he demanded.

Sounds of trickling water came to his ears. 'A river?' he followed the sound. When he found its source, the trickling stopped and the flow of water fell dead. 'What the hell kind of place is this?'

'Oh wait, this IS hell,' he remembered.

The Field of Asphodel was the place where non-believers who lived a common life went. Though a level below Elysium, it granted spirits good comfort where they may live out the rest of eternity. However, because they were of non-believers, it was still a form of hell.

'This is strange,' Inuyasha stared into the river, 'Had I gone to the Elysian Plains? I do not recall a meadow in the Field of Asphodel according to the legends. No, that can't be it. The Elysian Plains is sacred ground where only kings and decedents of the Gods were permitted to set foot in. But then, what is this place?'

Just then, the winds blew a sudden gust past him and began circling into what looked like an ellipse shaped cocoon on the opposite shore of the small creek. A thin line shined through its center and Inuyasha could see something inside. The cocoon began to pull apart. The hands came into view first from the center, which was soon followed by the knees that it was hugging.

The hound knew what he was looking at but he had not expected it in the least. "Kagome?" he whispered.

The girl slowly came to view, curled up in a fetal position inside. Her eyes opened gently. Then, with a sudden explosion of light that blinded the half-demon's eyes, the cocoon split into two halves and folded behind her back. When Inuyasha finally saw her again, he was so taken back by the image that he nearly buckled from the shock.

Two wings, pure white and glowing before him so brightly that it seemed to dim the surrounding area around him, both spreading at least 12 feet long, was attached to the girl's back. As she gave a small tap on the ground with her toes she begun gliding across the river. The light did not hurt his eyes though, not like the initial blast.

She was wearing what appeared like a short-sleeved robe that stretched into a gown to her feet. The fabric appeared light like finely knit silk. Several folds ran diagonally across from her right shoulder to left hip as decoration and smoothed into waves of the dress.

Kagome landed above the water halfway across. A single ripple across the surface spread from the tip of her toe when it came in contact with the still water. Her wings flapped elegantly behind her. Looking up towards the half demon, she walked the remaining way on the surface of the water. When she reached land, her wings seemed to fold behind her before they vanished in a sparkle of feathers. Her eyes gazed into his blankly.

'You've become an angel?' Inuyasha's mouth opened slightly. Then, a realization dawned on him. His face paled and his heart sank. He could feel his hands trembling slightly underneath him, clutching onto a bundle of asphodels tightly. 'I'm too late…'

The girl approached him, her eyes cold and dense. There was something unusual about the girl's eyes. Something the same, yet different though all the while, they were indeed, eyes he was well acquainted with. The smell of the flowers grew even stronger as the girl came towards him.

"Kagome, I…" he jumped to his feet.

"Inuyasha," the teen cut in. Tears started to pour from her eyes, "Why…" she muttered.

Still filled with uncertainties, the hound begun making his way toward the girl. "Kagome, come with me. We'll leave this place, I can bring you back, I came to keep my promise," he extended a hand, a part of him filling with excitement, yet another fell deeper into despair. Once one became an angle, they were a part of the Gods. They are no longer allowed to partake in the lives of mortal realms.

"Why…"Kagome asked again.

"What do you mean why? Everyone's waiting for you back home, now come on!" Inuyasha said, trying to stay as his usual cocky self. It wasn't working too well. Anyone could have seen he was faking his confidence.

"Why didn't you protect me from Naraku?" Kagome asked.

The words stabbed him like a thousand needles to his chest. "Kagome, I…"

Ooooooooooooooo

The after school bell rang at 5:00pm sharp and Souta was making his way toward the school gates when a girl called to him.

"Megumi-chan, something up?" the boy asked.

"You've been so depressed recently, something wrong back home?" the girl asked, matching her pace with his.

"No, I guess I'm just having the blues," he replied, forcing a smile.

"Where are you headed now?"

"Our shrine. Grandpa's there and since Kagome isn't around to help out these few days, I need to go help him with maintenance and stuff."

"You're sister went somewhere?"

"Yeah, she's…not around much."

"I see," Megumi nodded, starting to understand where the boy's depression was arising from.

"Don't worry," Souta laughed, realizing that Megumi was staring at him with a sad frown, "Kagome's just running a bit late is all. She'll be home soon."

"Alright then, I'll come help you with cleaning up your shrine or whatever it is you do there!" Megumi announced.

"What, I can't ask you to do my chores with me."

"I got nothing to do anyways, just a few chores around the shrine, its nothing big. While I'm there, I'll throw in a prayer for you sister as well."

"But…"

"No buts, now lets move!" she said, pushing him from behind.

"Okay, okay…"

The two kids made their way up the stone staircase, talking and laughing. It felt like such a long time since he last laughed like he is now. It felt relaxing, a momentary relief from his depression. Megumi was his childhood friend, even though they're both still children, who always seemed to be the first to notice him when he was down aside from his family members. She was a few month younger than him but a few inches taller, an attribute she used against him every chance she had. "Such a cute couple," he recalled his sister calling the two of them. Shaking the thought out of his head, he decided to just laugh and not over think the matter needlessly in his mind.

"Grandpa, Megumi-chan came over to help us with cleaning," Souta called cheerily, stepping up the final stair to the shrine, "Grandpa, are you there?"

No response.

"Your grandpa said he would be here?" Megumi asked.

"His always here, there isn't many places he actually goes to and all those places are closed by this time…Grandpa, where are you!"

"Hi-ojiichan!" Megumi called. It was a small joke she and Souta came up with that at first, but slowly grew to what he is called.

A small mount caught Megumi's attention and she made her way toward it. Reaching down, he turned the object around. The image burned into her eyes as she let out a scream. Souta rushed over and upon seeing his grandfather, he released a gasp.

The old man laid unconscious, his lips purple and his face pale from the cold. "Grandpa!" Souta shouted, "Grandpa, wake up! Grandpa!" he heard a faint but distinct murmur. His eyes widened with an overflowing feeling of relief, 'his still alive.' "Megumi, go to a nearby house and call for a doctor!" The girl was still frozen, trying to get her nerves to calm.

"MEGUMI!" Souta shouted again, brining the girl out from her paralyzed state.

"R…Right! I'll be right back!" the girl dashed away and down the stairs.

TBC…

A quick update for the long time I made you guys wait on the last chapter! Hope y'all liked it.

Is being a guy and writing for this story that rare? I started writing as a way to improve my English skills. Then, my friends introduced me to this page so I decided to start posting some stories on this as well.

Faded Pain: Thank you, glad you're enjoying my story so much.

InuGoddess715: Trouble brews on two fronts. How does the two link together? All will be revealed in the end.

Alexa: To tell the truth, I've never watched all of Inuyasha. In fact, when I started writing my first story, I didn't even know all the character names, I had to go on wikipedia and search it. I knew what the general storyline was about cause I've watched like 15episodes of it. When I started writing this one, I've watched three of its movies and one of them told me about his father so I thought the anime fitted perfectly into this idea. That's why I decided to make this an Inuyasha fanfic.

AnimeMiko15: A quick update, enjoy.

Sexy Neko Gal: "What makes a great writer is the ability to lie!" great quote, makes lots of sense.

Mel Isabelle: Thanks, glad you like it.

The Fairy Princess Lady: I'm laughing my so hard right now from reading that. Did "Guys can't write" become a stereotype without me knowing all of a sudden?

XxHislillovergirlxX: and so an update came sooner than even I had expected it to.

Wolfhowler245: Hope you liked it.

Blah: Damn it Lisa, I can't remove reviews from fanfic once its submitted. Now your stupid 'ur gay' thing is going to be there forever. Remember, I know where you live!

PS: Hi-ojiichan means "Great grandfather".


	6. Ch5

Ch5

"Grandpa, grandpa!"

Only faint sounds entered the old man's ears when he was rolled through the emergency gates of Tokyo General Hospital. He had opened his eyes momentarily but none of the images he saw registered to his mind. Wires came from all over the 74years old priest and there were at least two nurses monitoring his vital signs the entire way to the hospital. To Souta and Megumi, it was their first ride in an emergency vehicle. The two kids had always imagined how cool it would be to ride in an ambulance while its sirens were turned on, racing down the road at 70miles an hour, a thrill ride of the century. But today they found out truth. The four man team, including the driver, that were involved with an ambulance transportation was anything but a fun and exciting ride down the neighbourhood. It was a battle for a man's life. A desperate race where every second counted toward someone's survival and today, that someone was his own grandfather.

Souta still remembers when the ambulance first arrived at the shrine and the doctors and nurses ran up the stairs as he waved to them. It was as though everything was planned and they knew the call was coming hours ago. A nurse jogged her way up to him with a smile, telling him everything was going to be okay as she escorted him and Megumi down to the ambulance. Behind him, he recalled one of the doctors yelling orders, though the most medical terms were too complex for him to comprehend.

"Severe hypothermia, slight frost burn on the fingertips, dehydration," one of the doctor reported upon sight of the fallen figure.

"Pulse check. Breezing check… Sir, can you hear us?" a nurse asked as she shined a light into his eyes after setting the stretcher on the floor.

-no response.

"He seems to be awake but is not responding. Pupils enlarged, arms stiff, we need to get him back, STAT!" reported the nurse.

"Alright, on three, ready? One, two, three!" the three remaining doctors lifted the old man on the stretcher and hurried back toward their vehicle.

Souta and Megumi were sat on the front side of the ambulance where a bench was laid against the back of the driver and passenger's seats when they brought Souta's grandfather on board. Two of the three jumped in while the other ran to the wheel and hit the gas after hearing the clear signal from behind.

In total, the procedure took under 5minutes. The nurse that had brought them in was asking them questions and trying to block as much of the view behind her as possible from the two children. The address, the name of their new patient, phone number, time of discovery, the questions bombarded the two one after another. The nurse knew she was confusing the two slightly but that was her goal. 'Poor kids,' she thought after seeing the condition of their grandfather. She tried to find as many questions that sounded logical in asking, speaking too quickly sometimes so the kids would ask her to repeat herself.

When the ambulance arrived 10minutes later into the emergency doorway of the hospital, there were three more doctors waiting for its arrival. The young lad's grandfather was wheeled away again but this time, the two kids weren't allowed to follow after the entrance. Instead, the nurse stayed with them, repeatedly telling the two that there was nothing to worry about while leading them to the waiting area.

Oooooooooooooooooo

"Why did you let me die Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, holding back her tears.

"I…I'm sorry," the hound replied.

"I thought you cared, I thought I could trust you, you betrayed me when I needed you most!" the tears came.

"No! I would never betray you!"

"Is it because of her?"

Inuyasha looked up confused.

"This is because of Kikyo isn't it? She is the one you love, that is why I became obsolete. You didn't need me anymore, right?" the girl sobbed.

"No! I don't…"

"Yes you do! You may not know Inuyasha, but I can tell that each time you look at me, you are seeing Kikyo and not me. This was just a game to you wasn't it Inuyasha?"

"No, it never was!"

"You loved Kikyo and I was just a bonus. You were laughing at me as I shed my tears away. That is why you let me die. Because you've had your fun with me and had no more use for me!"

"Kagome, you know that's not true!"

"Yes it is, you don't care about me! All you can think about is Kikyo! Kikyo! Kikyo!"

The hound turned to his feet as though a sudden calm found its way to him. Then looking up, he replied, "Kagome, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I won't deny it, I did think of Kikyo at times but that is something I cannot control. Kikyo is a part of a history. An important part that I can't…won't forget. But at no point did I think of you as 'a thing'…So the only thing I can say is I'm sorry, and hope for your forgiveness for my own weakness."

The girl wiped the tears from her eyes and seemed to calm as well. She looked straight into his eyes before she began her words. "Inuyasha, answer me this one question."

The hound swallowed and stood up straight.

"What is there for me if I go back with you?" the girl asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"What makes my life worth living, why should I live on?"

"You have your family, you have your friends, aren't they enough reasons for you to return?"

Silence…

The girl raised a hand slowly, and pointed her index finger toward him. A bow magically appeared into her hand with an arrow. "Wrong answer," she murmured, pulling back the arrow.

The image hit the hound harshly into his pupils.

"Inuyasha!" he heard Kikyo's voice to his left as he left up from a branch. The vision of the woman came into view just as she spoke the word, "Die," before releasing the arrow.

The image in his mind overlapped the image before his eyes. Suddenly, things began to make sense, the heavy smell of Asphodel, the strange awkwardness in the girl's eyes he noticed when he first saw her, everything came clear.

Ooooooooooooooo

The evening sun shined in a bright shade of orange at the tip of a mountain in the cloudless sky. One lone star was shining above, symbolizing the end of the long day and the beginning of a new night. There were no sounds; no wind glided through the branches, no beast rustled the fields, nothing but the silence of the approaching night. The monk was sitting on the top of a small hill, gazing far into the art of nature when a voice called him.

"Sango, what brings you here?" asked Miroku when he noticed the girl had climbed beside him without his notice.

"I was worried about you," the girl replied with a smile.

Miroku smiled back. "I apologize."

The demon hunter took her seat beside him with a sigh, "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Do you believe Inuyasha will be able to bring her back?" Miroku asked.

Sango thought about the words shortly, then looked toward the monk, revealing another small laugh. "I feel the same way about the matter as you do," she finally said.

Miroku laughed. "Inuyasha is stupid, it's like as though he never stopped to think in life."

"He is indeed," Sango squinted her eyes slightly against the rays of the sun.

"All bran and no brains, just stupid," Miroku repeated.

"Sure is," Sango nodded, remembering all the clumsy stupid things the hound had done throughout their adventures.

"And…" Miroku paused and turned to the girl, "and us who believe and trust in him are just as stupid, aren't we."

"We sure are," Sango nodded with a giggle and closed her eyes as a faint gust of wind blew up the hill.

Oooooooooooooooo

An arrow whistled past his left ear, creating a thin vacuole behind its path before fading as though it disintegrated. "Kikyo," Inuyasha spoke. The Asphodel petals that was raised by the shot were now raining about him, "What the hell are you doing here?"

The figure of the girl glowed and its shape changed. When the glow seized, Kikyo stood before him with her usual cold emotionless eyes.

"You had me fooled. By intensifying the smell of the flowers, you minimized the effect of my nose. What do you want? It better be a damn good reason for you to pull a stunt like this."

"Inuyasha," the voice came cold but firm, "I have come here to ask for you to make your final decision."

"My final decision?"

"You will decide here, right now, of who it is that you want more. Kagome or I?"

The hound hesitated. It had taken him everything he had to tell Kikyo of his decision about the matter on their previous encounter, but the priestess had seen that his true feelings still remained in confusion. Now, she has asked him directly to make his decision once and for all.

"I…" Inuyasha swallowed hard, "I choose Kagome!"

The priestess had prepared herself to hear the answer but she could not help letting her glance slide away. "Inuyasha, if what you speak really is from your heart, then I want you to take your sword swing it to me," she whispered.

Inuyasha's eyes flared open, "What! You've gone mad!"

"Do it Inuyasha!" Kikyo raised her bow and pointed toward him. An arrow appearing as she pulled the string back, "or the next shot, I won't miss!"

"I…I won't!" the half demon swung his head away.

"You must!" Kikyo ordered.

"NO I DO NOT!" Inuyasha snapped back, "What happened to you Kikyo. The Kikyo I know would never say anything like that!"

"Do you expect me to live in the shadows forever? Living from day to day with the feeling of hatred, seeking for a way to kill you? Neither you nor I will be able to move on as long as I am still here! I knew what your decision was before you even spoke it. The moment I appeared as Kagome before you, I could see the love, true love, in your eyes. I am not as strong as you think I am! I can't just sit in the shades, smiling as I see her take you away from me Inuyasha!"

Pause

"To die is easy, but to live takes true courage. Something I learned from a wise old man," Inuyasha said, "I've never feared death before but now, I cannot be more terrified of it. But…I've never felt stronger because of it."

After a while, Kikyo smirked, "Wise words indeed," she said, "But I'm sorry Inuyasha. There is another reason why you must kill me."

"What."

"I have told you before, I am her as she is I. We are one soul, forcefully split apart. Before, her body had memory of the half of the soul and was able to extract support information from her remaining half, if one put it in laymen terms, thus she remained unchanged. But now, after he death, her body has lost all 'knowledge' of its previous soul. You know Inuyasha, that the body is but a mere casket that houses the soul. If you return Kagome without releasing her other half…me…then when she is revived, she will be only half complete."

"But you were brought back just fine with half of Kagome's soul were you not?"

"Am I? Have you not noticed that I have not smiled since my return? I've been revived with no emotion. Even though you see me appear angry at times, that is no more than my body reacting to the one soul mission that was carried on. That was to kill you. But I did manage to keep my will. Even now, I am fighting my urge to send this arrow through your face. Perhaps saying I had no emotion was not true, for I still feel pain. I still feel sorrow. I still feel guilt. I hid away from you because I knew if you were near, I would eventually not be able to hold myself back." She felt a tremor surge up her arm and winced.

"But…"

"Please Inuyasha. Take this as my final wish. Release me from this torment," there were tears in her eyes, real tears, "For you, for myself…and for Kagome. We will all be better off."

The hound raised his hand. He found it trembling. His eyes slid down to his sword, and precipitation began to build across his forehead, it was cold sweat.

TBC…


	7. Ch6

AN: To all readers. What you are about to read a history of Inuyasha that I created based on my limited knowledge of the anime. Therefore, do not spam me about the inaccuracy of details and how the actual storyline went differently. Other than that, enjoy. (The next 4 chapters are flashbacks that I find necessary for the rest of the story and I will try to get them out real fast so the main plot can resume. Hope you all like it)

Ch6

"It's the halfbreed!" a kid pointed a finger to him.

"Get out of here you freak! We don't want you here!" another kid shouted.

The young inuyasha stepped back, staring with a terrified denseness in his eyes.

"You're a monster, that's what you are!" the group of kids pushed on, picking up branches and sticks on the ground.

Inuyasha backed himself into a wall. Cornered by the five kids, he tried to mentally prepare himself what what was about to come. But something such as this was not something a child can get use to and say, 'no problem' about. The kids continued to press toward him. Inuyasha swallowed and lined himself against the wall. One of the kids picked up a rock and threw it toward him. "Get out of here you freak!" the boy had shouted. The stone hit Inuyasha just above his left eye and blood began to cloud his vision. He pressed a hand to his wound instinctively. The blood rolled its way down and mixed with his tears before it dripped to the floor.

Before his mind regained the situation, another rock hit the fence by his ear. The young demon tucked his head under his arms curled himself, looking carefully toward the group that was readying more rocks.

"Get the freak!" a kid said!

"Yeah, why don't you take your freaky self and that freak of a mother and leave!" another kid taunted using his limited volcabulary.

'_that freak of a mother,'_

The words pierced the hound's chest and seemed to hang extra long in his consciousness. A small circle of air swirled about his feet. Another rock flew toward him, threatening to make a dent in his skull. Inuyasha caught the object inches before it reached his face. He stood up slowly and turned to the gang with his head tucked low. The mocking laughter of the other kids stopped and the gang turned to the small halfbreed with a questioning look.

The circulation of air at the demon's feet quickened and two thread-like streams rose, circling about him in a pattern like some form of barbaric art. He raised his eyes and scanned the 5 kids.

_Not him, not him, not him…him._

With that subconscious thought, he lunged. The next thing the group of kids had heard was a loud crash against a wall to their right and one of their commrad's cry. Inuyasha held the boy by his throat and pinned him against the wall a few inches off the ground. "My mother is not a freak," he whispered through cold eyes, watching the child struggle in his grasp. The other four backed away with terror, two of them stumbling to the ground. His hand tightened on the child's neck. As air grew thinner, the child kicked harder in desperate panic. "No one is to disrespect my mother," the hound said, flaring his eyes and tightening his hand further. The child tried to scream but only a gaspy hollow grown came out. His struggles began to weaken and was on the verge of losing his consciousness.

The tiny halfdemon's eyes had lost all terror and was replaced by blind anger. However, though only slightly--but definitely-- there was a hint of enjoyment. It was a feeling he himself could not understand. Infact, he wasn't even aware of the fact that his face held a smile. A cold smile. Dark. Demonic! "Die…" he let out a venomous hiss.

"INUYASHA!"

The young demon's eyes widened and somberness seemed to return to it.

"Let that child go Inuyasha!" the call had come from a woman.

His grip loosened immediately and the boy fell to the ground, gasping and coffing. The other kids rushed to him, examining the bruise around his neck in the shape of a hand.

"Hahaue," the small hanyou bowed.

"Inuyasha, how many times have I told you to not to resort to violence!" his mother knelt down to match his height. "and you boys, what are you all still doing here. Hurry up and go home."

The kids seemed to jump at the order, then ran away terrified from the incident.

"Mother I…"

"No excuses!"

"But!"

"I said no!"

"Yes mother," the hanyou glanced away, "I'm sorry."

(Later that night)

"Inuyasha," his mother called him, who was playing in the yard. The hanyou came. "Have a seat beside me Inuyasha," she said, suggesting the coushion she had placed to her right. The boy did as told.

"I'm listening mother," Inuyasha said.

"You are growing up fast Inuyasha, too fast. I can see that you are beginning to act on your own accord and my words alone are becoming insufficient in preventing you from your illmanner."

"Mother, I'm sorry! I promise you I will never fight again!"

"Calm down young man, perhaps I should have phrased my words in a different way but I did not call you here to yell at you."

"You didn't?" the child looked up carefully through his bangs.

"No my son," she chuckled, "Tell me Inuyasha, why has man kind created weapons?"

Inuyasha gave it some thought. "To slay their enemies?" he asked.

"Then why had they chose to improve upon it? Why do countries spend tens of thousands of yens in finding ways to improve an object with such a simple task? Could a simple knife kill a man as well as a sacred katana?"

Again the tiny hanyou began to think on the puzzle. This time, however; he was having a hard time.

"Your father…"

Inuyasha dreaded the words as much as he loved it. Through the countless tales of his father he had received from his mother, his father had become a godly figure that his imagination couldn't even keep up with but was also someone he despised as the devil himself. It was someone he would risk his life searching for just to shove a fist into the old man's face.

"Your father held what may be the three most powerful weapons in existance but he still constantly seeked ways to increased their powers. Are you able to understand why Inuyasha?"

"He had powerful foes?"

His mother smiled again. "The answer is security," she said.

"I thought he was the strongest demon of all."

"Not for himself. For the other people. For everyone he could protect."

"Does not protecting people involve slaying the enemy?"

"Oh no Inuyasha. Protecting does not necessarly involve killing. Life is an important thing for all and it is the one thing I want you to remember, always."

"Life…"

"As long as one lives on, something good will happen. No matter how hard one's life may be, one day, they will meet someone that will see past his differences and will accept him for who he is," his mother said, hinting toward him with a knowing sadness in her eyes.

Inuyasha saw this and gave a cheerful nod.

"Your father never took unnecessary lives. He understood the importance of it."

"But wouldn't that risk the safety of the ones his trying to protect? If he let those bad people live, would they not return to take revenge?"

" 'Let them come, I will just have to fight them back again,' he would reply," his mother looked to him as though seeing her husband's presance in the child's eyes, "You are growing up now Inuyasha and afterwhat happened today, I feel that it is about time I pass on to you some more wisdom." She laughed.

"I'm listening mother."

"To take one's life means to shed the tears of another. When you fight someone, kill someone, which I know you will in the future, you do not just kill one person. That person's family, his friends, you will be hated by all of them whether you wish for them to or not."

Something clicked inside the hound. A realization, an illumination, suddenly, the world seemed a lot different in his eyes. In the era of Sengoku, he had thought of death as just a part of every day life. A fight break up in the street and a man's throat is sliced, such a thing was something he had just shifted a glance out of curiosity but never really went beyond.

Inuyasha, despite how he turned out, was a fairly peaceful boy for his age. Though he had his shares of troubles, there was one thing that he would never do, and that one thing was to disobey his mother. They say a child will fall in love with their mother until they find their first true love. This fact did not exclude Inuyasha.

As the seasons passed, his mother was beginning to get noticably weaker. The hanyou remembers coming home one night after fishing at a nearby creek to find his mother coughing blood. He hid behind the wall and was peeping inside.

"Kagari," Izaoi turned to her servant.

"I am here madam," replied Kagari, "The medicine you took should take effect soon."

"Yes, I know," she answered.

"Your conditions are growing worse faster than the doctors has expected," the young maid said with concern.

"About that," Izaoi heaved a breath after feeling her coughs calm, "Do not tell Inuyasha about how bad my conditions are getting. I do not wish to put my uncurable illness upon his shoulders. I just want him to stay as he is, not a care in the world when each day is something exciting and something to look forward to. I wish for him to be happy."

"I understand," bowed the maid.

Tears were flowing down the youngman's cheeks. Shaking off the numbness in his limbs, he dashed out with a bright smile. "Mother, look! I caught a big one today!" he laughed ecstaticly, "Kagari-oneesan, could you prepare this for tonight? I caught this fish at the creek. People say that the fish from that creek has healing powers so I'm sure after you drink the soup made form this catch, you'd be better!"he said, half to ease his mother's worries, half to create hope for himself and denying reality.

His mother gave a small giggle to her son, "Thank you Inuyasha, I'm sure that fish will be delightful in a soup," she patted him on his head.

"I shall prepare it immediately," Kagari took the fish by the hook, "One fish soup, coming up!"

"She's really something Inuyasha," his mother said after seeing the maid leave, "She wipes, she washes, and does just about everything else. I hate to say it but I think she cooks better than myself too."

"No way, you have the best cooking in the world mother!" Inuyasha cut in.

"Thank you dear. Through the past two years, she's really become like a part of the family."

"Well I don't like it," Inuyasha pouted.

"Why is that?"

"I can never beat her in Go,"

His mother laughed and he begin to laugh as well.

OOOOOOoooooooooooo

Another two month passed. There was a heavy overcast in the night sky which drowned all light from the heavens. Inuyasha sat beside his mother in candle light while the doctor was checking her pulse.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing more I can do," the young man spoke solemnly.

"Thank you," Kagari murmured.

"Inuyasha," his mother called weakly.

"I'm here mother," replied her son.

The woman opened her eyes. The figure of her son vaguely shaped in her vision but she could still tell what kind of expression had been drawn on the boy's face. "Do not worry child, you will be fine," she smiled.

"Mother?"

"Smile for me Inuyasha," his mother whispered, "Don't let my last sight of your face be that of tears."

The hanyou did his best to smile but his lips continued to tremble and tears refused to stop.

His mother gave a light chuckle, "I'm proud to have had a son like you Inuyasha."

"No mother, don't talk like that, you can't leave me!" the boy begged, gripping tightly on his mother's garb, though he knew it was it made no difference.

"Promise me this Inuyasha."

The boy looked up.

"I can only appologize for making life so hard for you. The world is not a forgiving place for a half-demon like you and every wound upon your face was like a wound on mine. But promise me you won't give up no matter how hard life gets for you."

Inuyasha could only nod for he knew he would choke if he spoke. He was listening to his mother's final words to him and that ached him beyond any wound from sticks and stones.

"I know one day, you will meet someone who will care for you as much as I have. You will find friends, find a new family. And when you find that, promise me that you will not let them go, no matter what. Be strong Inuyahsa, never let them go…" she suddenly felt her breath tightening, "never…" she repeated through a gasp and closed her eyes.

Ooooooooooooooooo

'Never…' his mother's words, though spoken nearly a century ago, echoed clearly inside his head. His hand felt the handle of his sword and looked to the woman before him.

"Let me rest in piece Inuyasha," Kikyo pleaded. She was crying. Her hands were trembling, trying hard to not fire her bow, "Please."

"Kikyo…I…" he did not know what to say.

He pulled the sword out. Strangely, it did not change and remained in its rusty form. He pointed the blade toward the girl's chest. A gracious smile crossed on the woman's lips. "Thank you," she whispered.

As he prepared to lunge, he closed his eyes.

TBC….


	8. Ch7

Ch 7

It felt awkward, digging his own mother's grave and setting her corpse in to the depth of the earth. He did not cry; he refused to.

'_Smile for me Inuyasha_.' Those words hung in his mind.

Kagari made her way through the trees and rested a palm on the hanyou's head.

"These rocks were the only thing I could find for her grave," he whispered.

"They're beautiful rocks," she replied.

"Thanks…"

"Are you sad?" she asked.

"I am, but I told myself to not cry anymore," the boy replied, "I've decided to travel."

"Where will you be headed?"

"I don't know, but I think I will know it when I see it."

"And you are determined?"

"Mother was wise. I trust her over all others. She told me to live, and to seek that one person who will see past my differences. I guess I am just going to try and find that person. Kagari-oneesan, thank you for taking care of mother these past few years. But you don't have to pretend anymore. I know that you were uncomfortable about me and scared of what people may say about you behind your back."

The 24year old girl shifted her glance with guilt, "I'm sorry Inuyasha. It isn't that I disliked you for who you are. My family was slaughtered by demons, you can understand how I feel, can't you?"

"It is fine, I've gotten use to it. You've got your money I left on the table?"

"Yes."

"Well then," Inuyasha turned away from the gravestones and faced her, "Farewell, Kagari-oneesan." He slid past her quietly after a small bow and walked down the mountain.

Kagari turned back to the grave. Her dark hair flew back with the gust of wind as she shifted her topaz gaze to the one flower that was placed neatly above the tiny mount. Her face changed and all sadness seemed to get washed away. In the silence of the forest, her lips curved upwards into a cold smirk.

Ooooooooooooooooo

It was a few days later that Inuyasha finally finished packing his items and worked up the determination in actually leaving his home. He really didn't have much to pack. A few pieces of stale bread that was left in the pot, the last small bit of money left in the drawer, and since women weren't allowed to leave a will, the entire land and structure were to be given to the government.

The boy heaved a sigh as he pushed open his gate for the last time and looked back at the place where he had spent his whole life in. He could hear whispers as he walked down the street. Words like, "Good reddens," and "Finally!"

A familiar voice laughed from a nearby teahouse. "Kagari-oneesan?" he mumbled and stuck a head through the curtains that acted as their door.

Indeed, it was the woman. She was sitting with a young man, perhaps in his mid twenties, on a side table of the store. "Hostess, get me some more Sake!" he demanded, "Today is a good day!"

Inuyasha recognized the voice as the doctor's who had been treating his mother.

"But who knew it would have gone so well," Kagari laughed.

"Yeah, me pretending to be a doctor, I can't believe they believed all my BS." The man's laughter grew louder.

"What did you give her anyways, Seiji?"

"Shyouyakusou,"

"Shyouyakusou?"

"It's a type of slow killing poison. Actually, a little bit of it won't do anything to a human. But after a year of drinking it, it will start doing damage."

"And as long as she keep paying for it, we'll make a fortune! It was brilliant!"

"Of course! Now, we got rid of that stupid mutt of a son of hers and practically took all her fortune as well! And when I first suggested the idea to you, you thought it was stupid."

"Hey, you made me do the hard work! All you had to do was go there and BS once a week but I had to stay there every day for the past two years!"

Was he seeing things? Hearing things? Inuyasha's hands grasped the air tightly. "Kagari-oneesan!" he called.

The girl looked up startled.

"Well well well, if it isn't the half-breed," the former doctor mocked, "I thought you've left this village already but I guess not."

"Why…Kagari-san, I thought you were…" the boy muttered.

"That I was what?" Kagari raised her chin, "That I was a friend? One of your allies? Trust me, I was doing my best to act the part but even you had noticed how I really felt about…_your kind_."

"I trusted you, I trusted you with my mother's life. And you…" the boy's eyes began turning dark, "You…killed…my mother," he hissed with murderous intent in his eyes.

Seiji could feel the heaviness that had developed in the air and for a moment, he thought he saw his own death in the child's eyes. He was starting to regret his previous laugh. The adrenaline of his two-year plan must have gotten to him. He knew that though Inuyasha was still a child, he was capable of wiping out the entire village. Fear buckled his legs as the child took a step forward. A part of him was laughing at himself, 'Two years of planning and I screw up at the last minute,' he thought, 'Definitely should have made sure the kid left before celebrating.'

Kagari did not falter. The other customers were backing away like her partner in crime but she had stepped forward. "That's right! I killed your mother, just like how you demons killed mine!" she barked, "and I enjoyed watching you watch her take her final breath."

Inuyasha lunged. Kagari dodged to the side but the boy's claw had caught her on her left shoulder. She twisted from the impact and landed on the floor on her side. The crowed gasped but she only smiled. "Does it hurt?" she asked the boy.

Inuyasha's eyes flinched slightly from the awkward question. "I hope it did," he growled.

"I knew that you would eventually find out it was I who killed your mother. The only surprise was that I didn't expect it to be this soon," she said through her smirk.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you won't die until I let you," the hanyou cracked his knuckles.

"Go ahead, do as you wish but your mother is still dead!" she laughed. Another fist struck her across the face, crashing her into the tables behind her.

Seiji jumped and ducked under a table on the other side of the shop. Kagari turned to him and rolled her eyes as she wiped the blood off the side of her lips, 'All talk,' she thought.

"Your suffering has only begun Inuyasha. You may kill me today but your pains will last as long as you live. I'm glad you found out the truth this early. It will only serve to haunt you in your sleep. You suffer while you're awake and you'll suffer while you're asleep, not a single moment of relief. You'll learn how I have felt for the past 20years Inuyasha! Suffer Inuyasha, SUFFER!" she laughed as though she had lost complete control of herself.

"Shut up!" he grabbed her by her throat.

Kagari continued to laugh, "Suffer, boy,"

"Shut up!" his grip tightened.

"Your mother is dead, and there's nothing you can do about it!" Kagari laughed harder.

"SHUT UP!" He roared. He heard a snap in his hand and felt the girl's body fall limp in his grasp.

'I killed her…' he chuckled, still watching the body that dangled off his hand.

"He killed her…that demon killed her," whispering started in the crowd.

Ooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha was sitting on a small rock, looking at the blood that was still dripping from his hand. After Kagari's death, a riot broke out between the villagers and the hanyou. First, there was satisfaction, enjoyment, the sound of screams of pain echoed comfortably to his ears; it must have been the demon in him. But now, there was nothing. 'Why?' he half mumbled to himself, "I've avenged mother in her death so why do I still feel this way?" His hands were shaking. Gripping it tightly, he slammed the fist into the rock. The object dented cracks formed on its surface. The shaking did not go away.

He turned back to the village he had just run from. "I can never return there again," he said to himself.

The following day, there was a funeral held by the villagers. From the distance, the boy could see the long line that treaded its way down the country path. Sounds of sad moans and murmurs could be heard as well. Inuyasha followed the group from the woods a short way away from the path. His hands were clean now but the sensation was still there. He still recalled every sound, every smell, and every touch, even the after taste of blood after it shot through his nostrils.

The funeral proceeded and the boy stayed from the beginning until the last person that was left there.

"To kill one means to shed the tears of another," his mother's words seemed to come back in his mind.

'Am I feeling guilt,' he thought to himself.

He saw a little girl kneeling down before her father's coffin and beating her fist into the wood of the container and recalled the feelings he had when his mother had passed away. He felt something roll down his face. 'What is this?' he touched it, 'Tears? I'm crying? Why?'

Once the last person had gone, the boy turned and walked away without a word.

Ooooooooooooooo

Days passed. He didn't know where he was headed but he couldn't stop. He felt like if he stopped, he would be spotted and killed. There was also another reason as well.

The only breaks that came to him were when his feet grew too tired to take another step and collapsed, even then, his moment of peace was short lived. He would fall unconscious and be awoken by the incidents that had occurred. Cold sweat would soak his clothing enough that he could literally squeeze water from them.

Screams of men, scent of blood, the cries of children before their father's gravestone. They all hung unrelentingly in his mind. That was the true reason of why he couldn't stop. He knew if he stopped, it would give him time to think. Thinking wasn't something he wanted to do, it always brought him upon one topic.

It was the human half that was dominating him. His mother had told him how being a half-demon had given him the best qualities of both but to him, he felt like he had aquired the worst of each. Demons didn't feel guilt in slaughtering innocent people and humans do not crave blood. When he initially heard the snap, he lost complete control of his body. He remembers when he first came to, he noticed a mother holding her child tightly in her arms in terror. He had tried to reach down and help them when he noticed there was blood on his hand. Then everything hit him like a man recovering every bit of his life after suffering amnesia. He wanted to die but his mother's words were binding him to life.

His strength was forbidding him to run and his emotions forbid him to stop. He wished escape yet it only made him think about it more. He wanted death yet he could not accept. He was lost. When his legs collapsed that chilly afternoon for the last time, he had stopped caring for himself.

'Am I going to die?' he thought to himself before he closed his eyes.

When they opened again, he noticed that he was covered with a sheet woven by hay.

"You are awake. I thought you had surely died," he heard a laugh. It came from an old man. His face was wrinkled and his white long hair was tighed in a ponytail behind. His gentle smile lifted the short goatie that poked out from his ching and the worn grey cotton shirt arched awkwardly with his hunched back. "You've been gone for the past two days," the old man continued, "I found you on the side of the road with a few birds picking at your head. I would have kept walking if I didn't see you try to brush them away weakly."

Inuyasha thought for a few seconds then shook his head, suggesting that he did not recall the incident. "Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in my house, that you are," the old man answered cheerfully.

"Your house," he looked around. It was more of a room than a house. The small space where tatami was actually laid was maybe only a few inches bigger than a king-sized bed. A small kama(Old Japanese fireplace to cook food on) adjacent to the enatrance, curtained with weaved hay, was heating a pot that gurgled the content inside.

"Here, you must be hungry," the old man handed him a bowl of what appeared to be porage.

"Aren't you scared of me?" the boy asked.

"Scared? Why, should I be?"

"Well, I'm half demon."

"But you're half human aren't you?"

Inuyasha didn't know what to say but his expression was all that the old man needed to see . For the first time in what seemed like forever, he managed to smile.

Days passed, month passed. Life on the country side wasn't an easy life with the strength work they had to do but Inuyasha was starting to believe that he had found a new home. Hikaragi Kouichi, or Hika-jii as Inuyasha called him, was a lot more agile than he appeared. Though his hair had completely turned white, he could work as hard or perhaps harder than all the other men of the farm.

At first, Inuyasha was uncertain about joining him at the field and suggested for a different work because he was afraid of how the others may look at him but Kouichi simply laughed and replied, "No, you're coming with me. I can't have you eating free at my home forever you know," half jokingly. Though still dubious, the boy did as told.

There were only four people doing the works on the 2acre farmland excluding Inuyasha and the old man. At first, they were nervous around their new freshman but over the past months, they seemed to just forget where the boy's ears were located and knew him as the new kid who works hard.

There was one thing that Inuyasha still had trouble with and that something was going to the village. People would turn and point fingers while whispering as he walked down his street with Hika-jii and it only made him remember his past.

"I've lived a long life bouzu (kid)," the old man said to him one night after returning from their trip to the village and realizing that the boy was feeling more depressed than usual, "I may not know exactly what happened in your past and I do not intend to force you to tell me, but I do have an idea about how the world sees your kind. Not everyone is as accepting as I and the the folks at the field. Kid, I am not asking you to come with me to the village just to help me carry my groceries."

The boy seemed to turn cluelessly.

"I want you to get over how the others see you."

"I'm a monster to them, I represant everything that is not to be."

"Are you? I had always thought of you as a good kid, and I be if you asked the guys at work, they'll say the same. It is not you they hate. They hate demons. Demons kill, demons cause pain, demons cause them fear and they hate fear. Don't care about how others think about you. You know yourself better than anyone else so be proud of who you are. You're a friendly kindhearted kid. Try letting that side out more often. Become strong Inuyasha. Only when you've become stronger than all others can you truely find happiness."

The boy did not know what the last line meant but of the part he comprehanded, he did not like the ring at all. "Kind hearted?!" he blushed, "I'm not kindhearted or friendly!"

"Don't be modest," Kouichi laughed.

"I'm not being modest!" Inuyasha barked with his face getting redder.

"You're getting red."

"It's just cause I'm angry!" the boy pouted and turned away.

Yes. He had finally thought he had found a new home. Talking and exchanging jokes with the old man, getting teased by the guys at work after taking a glimpse at a girl that walked by.

'One day, you will meet someone that will care for you as much as I did,' those last words of his mother seemed to come back warmly to his chest.

That is…until the day Hika-jii was slaughtered.

TBC…


	9. Ch8

Ch 8

He was coming back from an errand in the village. Though the sky was still lit, the sun had already sat behind the hills, making it appear as though dawn was arriving on the wrong side of the earth. He was just thinking about how fresh the air smelled when a stench came to his nose. It wasn't like anything he had smelled before. At first it was faint but as he proceeded, the odor thickened. It got to the point where it was becoming unbarable, forcing the boy to cover his nose with his hands. 'What is that?' he wondered. Then, a realization flared in his mind, 'It's coming from home!'

Gripping his groceries, he made a dash toward the hut. 'Maybe one of Hiki-jii's secret recipes went wrong,' he told himself with a forced smile but he knew that couldn't be it. Also, he could sware that there was a faint but distinct smell of blood mixed in with the odor.

When he finally returned, he found the source of the stench. The site shocked him motionless. The groceries slipped from his hands and landed to the ground. The figure was burnt black but his features could still be identified. Hanging off one of the support beams of the hut, which was nothing more than charcoled ruin now, was Hika-jii's body…at least, what was left of it. His mouth was raised open as though in the middle of a shriek. One of his arm was pushed up as though he was reaching for something, and his legs were slightly tucked in. The rope that hung him by his neck was clean, suggesting that he was burnt to death before he was hung. Though the eyeballs were no longer in their sockets, the boy could still see the terror that was running through it. "Hika-jii!!" he shouted. As the image burned deeper into his mind, he buckled and vomitted. A gust of wind blew, turning the corpse so that the back faced the boy. Inuyasha looked up and his eyes widened.

Carved deeply in zigzag writing, made possibly by a dull blade of some sort, was the words, "Demon Lover!". It squeezed the air out of his lungs. "He was killed because of me," he mumbled. Trembling began at his legs. As he repeated the sentence in his mind, the trembling turned into shaking. 'It's my fault, I got him killed.' Panic ruptured his head and tears begun to flow. He grabbed his head and tried to shake the thought out but it was no use. Everything around him was beginning to spin.

"It's my fault…" he huffed, trying to get some air into his lungs only to find his chokes blocking it, "I killed him. He died because me me, Hika-jii is dead, it's my fault." He didn't want to believe what was before him but that was impossible.

"He…dead…I…Hika-jii…die…AHHHHHHH!!"

He was still only 12.

Ooooooooooooooo

'Why was I born?' he wondered, 'I was a mistake. I wasn't suppose to exist.'

"_Aren't you scared of me?"_

"_No. Why, should I be?"_

"_Well, I'm half demon."_

"_But you're half human aren't you."_

The image was shattered by the vision of the corpse. The musk still remained in his nostrils. He could hear the screams the old man gave before he died clearly in his mind. 'What's the point of being only half human if everyone else only sees the other half?'

His steps slowed. Looking up through eyes of deep sorrow, he started to think, 'I wonder what he was thinking before he died. Did he curse me? Wished he had never met me?' "I'm sorry Hika-jii," He gritted his teeth together. Putting a small tombstone infront of the house, he walked away.

He found himself wandering again. Walking down the path of life without a destination. 'I was never meant to exist. Life was a luxury I was never meant to have.' A few days had passed but the pains were still as persistant as when he had first saw the scene. The tremors in his legs finaly crumbled him and he collapsed. He felt alone. He felt scared, afraid that if someday, he finds another that he will care about, he will get that person killed as well. 'It might be good if I just disappeared for good,' he thought.

Just then, he felt a pat on his back. It was a small girl, maybe six or seven. Her ebony hair bounced as she hopped infront of Inuyasha, who looked back questioningly. "Why are you crying?" she asked jubilantly.

Inuyasha looked away, trying to ignore the girl.

"Don't cry," she jumped infront of him again, "Be strong and good things will happen!"

Inuyasha turned wide-eyed to the girl from the comment.

"My father told me that," she laughed.

Inuyasha continued to watch her.

"Here," the girl chirped, extending a small white flower to him.

Inuyasha took it with not much reaction.

The girl pouted. "Come on, stop being so gloomy. Smile for me!"

_"Smile for me Inuyasha,"_

He was more stunned than anything when he looked back up into the girl's eyes. The girl nudged her head to the side with a confused look.

"Mother…" he muttered.

"Huh?"

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about something," he shook his head to clear his mind. Then, looking directly into the little girl's eyes, he gave her a smile.

"There you go, that's the way to go!" she jumped excitedly, "I still need to go to the mountains to get some herbs. I'm from the village. Name's Satami, what's your name?"

"I..Inuyasha,"

"It's nice to meet you Inuyasha, I'm going to head off now."

Inuyasha nodded.

"I'll see you," with that, the girl gave him a peck on his cheek and ran away.

A few minutes passed but he still didn't know how he should be acting. He was still smiling though he didn't want to. He realized his tears had stopped as well. It was an awkward feeling, he was sad but his body refused to show it as though he was still trying to humour the girl.

He desided to continue his way down the road.

Laughter was heard from a teahouse when he passed by; daja vu.

The incident in the teahouse from his earlier childhood amplified his curiosity and shot the adrenaline in his vanes up the roof. He stuck his head through the curtains and swallowed. When he confirmed that it was false alarm, he felt relief like never before.

Relief?

'Why am I feeling relief?' he wondered, 'Should my thoughts not be hoping that they were so that I could take my revenge for Hika-jii?' The picture of the small girl beating her fist into a wooden coffen came back.

_But you're half human aren't you?_

The voice had come back so loud that he had for an instant thought that the old man was standing right beside him. 'I'm…half human…' The tears that had stopped were awakened again. He treaded his way back toward his home, or rather, the location where his home use to be.

By the time he had saw the ashes of the structure, it was already late in the afternoon. He had not come back since he ran off that day and thought it was about time Hika-jii got a proper burial. However, when he finally reached the hut, he was surprised to see that the corpse was no longer hung off the beam where it use to be. In its place, there was a small mount on the ground where a single lily laid above it.

"Are you Inuyasha-kun?" he heard a voice.

"Who's there?!" the boy jolted.

"My name is Akiza Heikachi," the man replied.

"Did you do this?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes…"

"Thank you." The boy's eyes narrowed slightly, 'this scent is…'

"Please, don't. I came here to apologize."

"Apologize?"

"Yes, you see. I was the one who killed Hikaragi-san." The man immediately got on his knees and bowed, slamming his head into the ground.

Strange. The boy was not feeling anger. Instead, there was sadness. Sadness but no anger.

"I and some of my commrades had a few drinks and something must have gotten into us. That was when we ran into Hikaragi-san's house. We didn't like him because we knew he was housing a half demon so we just went in to stir up a little trouble but by the time we realized the full extent of what we had done, it was already too late. To my commrades, it didn't seem to bother them at all but I can no longer take it. I have not had one night of sleep without being awoken by the image of what I had done," he was crying.

Inuyasha continued to watch the man. He never took his eyes away. He pitied him. He knew how he felt.

"Inuyasha-kun, I am sorry. If you wish to take my life in exchange, Iwill understand."

"Take your life? Why would I do that?" the boy replied as though the things he had heard did not bother him at all.

Akiza looked up.

"I told myself to never take another unnecessary life. You want to pay for what you've done by giving your life?" the boy's eyes turned cold, "Don't kid yourself. You can live the rest of your life with this incident haunting you in the back of your mind. If you're truly sorry for what you've done then live with the acceptance that you've done something wrong."

"Please! I cannot! I would rather kill…"

"Quit your crying!" Inuyasha shouted. The man was taken back by the exclaim. "To kill someone means to shed the tears of another. You killing youself, that is of no business of mine. But there are people who will cry over your death."

"Cry over my death?"

"Perhaps that 6-7years old daughter of yours."

Akiza's eyes opened wide, "How did you know that I had…"

"That is not important."

He did not know why he wasn't angry or wished revenge as he watched the man make his way down the darkening mountain path. He realized then that he did not let the man leave because of the little girl he met earlier but something else. 'What is this feeling?' he wondered as he stared into the palm of his right hand. He turned to the grave, neatly decorated by a cross made from two intersecting branches and turned back to the figure that was beginning to fade into the distant scenary. 'What am I feeling? Sadness? No. Regret? That's not it either.' The muscle's in his face relaxed and he heaved a breath. His hand reached up to his cheek that seemed to tingle, remembering the girl's kiss earlier that day. He couldn't get her cheerfulness out of his head.

_Be strong and good things will happen. My father taught me that._

_ My Father taught me that..._

'Is that what I'm feeling?' he though with a twitch of an eye.

It was disappointment. Disappointment toward a man who could raise such girl doing such a thing. He imagined the man to be a kind and loving father. He was probably hard working, loved by his co-workers and respected by his superiors. Someone who would lend a helping hand to a lady if she trips on the street, someone who would offer guidence to a travler if he was lost. At least, that was the way he had to see him. To see past this one small flaw.

"I am no demon," he whispered to himself.

Ooooooooooo

6years passed.

"A jewel you say?" Inuyasha turned toward the hooded man.

"That is correct," the man answered, "It is a jewel that is capable of granting you any wish."

"and where will I find this jewel?" the hanyou asked.

"It is in a temple atop Hakukou mountain. A powerful priestess by the name of Kikyo guards the jewel but I am sure she will be of no problem in your hands Inuyasha," the man smirked under his hood.

"Hey, how did you know my name?"

"Oh I know much more about you than you think, ignorant one. All you have to do is slay the priestess and retrieve the jewel."

"Why do you tell me this?"

"When you have the jewel in your hand, the world will fall on its knees before you. When that happens, I just want you to remember this favor I had done for you and give me a gift."

"What is this gift?"

"I want this country."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed then turned away. "Having the world bow before me? I have no interest in such pointless dominations."

The man looked up through his mask.

"However, if it can truly grant any wish then it does intrigue me."

"Then you will slay the mistress of the temple?"

"I have decided not to kill another human needlessly a long time ago and I will not now."

"Then how will you obtain the jewel?"

"Who knows."

The man watched him leave. A figure appeared behind him. "He has taken the bate, Naraku-sama, though his enthusiasm was not of the same type that I had imagined."

"Do not worry. Not even he will be able to resist the absolute power of the jewel once he has held it in his palm. He will do the dirty work for us," the demon smirked.

The two man seemed to fade into thin air, not even leaving a footprint on the ground where they had been standing.

TBC…

Marry Christmas everyone. I have just turned 19 about 2 hours ago, woot! Sorry this chapter took so long but hey, exams and christmas. It's a good excuse right? Good things comes to those who wait, as long as you wait, I will update. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next one is the final flashback chapter and I will also reveal whether she dies or lives so be prepared, hahaha!

Reviews:

Youkia-girl: Thank you, I will.

Inugoddess715: 2 A's, 1 B+, and 1 Unknown, not bad if I do say so myself lol, and thank you for all your replies. Appreciate it tons!

Kyome-Kouyou no Isshi: I don't know, if it was me, I probably won't be able to kill someone I love no matter how much they begged me to. I don't know what the series said about between him and kikyo except a very vague summary so this stuff probably won't follow the real story line in some places. Thanks for the comment!

Inuyashalover167: His about to fall in love and lose it but that's a good thing right? Better to have fallen in love and lose it than to have never fallen in love, true or false? Hmmm a tough debate lol.

Wolfhowler245: I happy you like it. One more and it's all finished and the long awaited outcome will finally be revealed!

Priestesskhariaya: How do you pronounce that name? Thanks for the review, sorry for the long wait.

Cutemiko4ever: Thank you, I probably says that to everyone but I do appreciate your review a lot, as well as all the others.

Doggy Ears n Emily: I remember chicken soup, I read some when I was in elementary but reading wasn't something I 'liked' to do lol. I think I read like 50pages and never touched it again.

XxHislillovergirlxX: Thank you and I will.

AnimeMiko15: Thanks for your support, glad you're enjoying it a lot.

Again, thanks for all the reviews, you're all awsome!

Till next time, Deduction.


	10. Ch9

The entire flashback of chapter will be written in Inuyasha's point of view to avoid confusion , Enjoy!

Ch9

_I know that one day, you will meet someone who will care for you as much as I have. Promise me that you will never let them go!_

Inuyasha raised his sword to the side of his face. It was still in its rusty form. As he got closer however; the object began to glow. It was a glow that he had never seen before but he gave little thought of it and continued with his action. Kikyo closed her eyes and awaited her fate. Twisting his body to the side, he swung the blade with everything he had.

(SLICE!)

Liquid flew into the air. In that split second, everything seemed to flash before the young demon's eyes.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

'That is the temple, where might this priestess be,' I thought as I watched the tiny hut through the bushes, making sure to erase my presence.

"Kikyo-oneesama," I heard a child say from the stairway that led to the temple.

"What is it Kaede?" a woman replied.

I squinted slightly and saw a figure's head come above the path. Few seconds later, a child jumped up on to the final step as well.

"Why is it that you choose to protect the jewel?" the girl asked.

"Whatever do you mean Kaede?" Kikyo raised her brow at the child with amusement toward her innocence.

"Well, both mother and father died trying to protect it and now you are risking your very life to protect it as well…why? The demons want it for evil and it brings nothing but bad fortune. Why not just destroy it forever?"

"Tell me Kaede, are you willing to destroy it then?"

"I would if it was up to me."

"Then you are willing to destroy the will of your mother and father as well?"

"I…" the girl stuttered and looked confused.

"Mother and Father both sacrificed themselves so that the jewel is protected, not destroyed. Our family has protected this jewel for generations, to keep it safe. We know little to none about this jewel's true potentials but if our ancestors must have had some good reason to have kept it for so many centuries."

The small girl looked down with shame on her face. "I am sorry sister."

"You are still young, Kaede. Do not trouble your head with such thoughts. Leave the headaches for me and you enjoy your life," Kikyo smiled.

I felt something then. It was like someone had struck my heart with a taiko stick. The gentleness of her voice, the eyes of wisdom, and the smile…how beautiful it was. "Kikyo," I had whispered unintentionally.

"Who's there!" the woman brought up her bow and her smile was immediately replaced by stern focus.

I jumped away. My body simply reacted that way. My entire life was running away since I vowed never to kill another human. Each time a weapon was aimed at me, I had to run.

My feet took me a small distance. I stopped after making sure that I was not followed. 'What was that,' I thought, grabbing my chest that was still pounding like I had just ran over a mountain. Shaking my head, I decided to focus on my task.

'The jewel of four souls, said to be able to grant any wish. From what I heard, this jewel does exist and it indeed looks like it holds some power. If what that man said was true then I must have it. The priestess is skilled. Very skilled. It will not be easy if possible at all to get it without her noticing.'

As I continued to try to come up with an idea in how to obtain the jewel, my mind would constantly wander to a tangent thought. Her smile. It would always come back to me. Why? What was it about this human that stuck with me so much?

The following day, I awoke with the same thought on my mind as when I had closed my eyes the night before. I made my way back to the temple and found a new hiding spot for staking out. 'I will have to break my vow,' I thought, 'the girl must die if I am to aquire the jewel.'

She was sweeping the leaves in front of the temple. There was elegance in her posture, gentle yet warning. Had I blushed then? I probably did.

"Will you not come out?" she called out as she shifted her eyes toward my side.

'She noticed me!' I jumped startled, 'Oh no, I was too caught up by her and must have forgot to lower my presence.'

"Are you the one who was here yesterday?" she called again.

'No use in sitting here like an idiot now that she knows I'm here I guess…' I walked out cautiously, keeping my back hunched down and checking both sides for any possible ambush.

She giggled, "You're very careful aren't you. Do not worry, there are no one here."

My blush probably darkened when I saw her laugh at me. Though I was a bit embarassed, I was feeling more peace than anything.

Oooooooooooooo

(SLICE!!)

Cerberus swallowed hard, waiting for the dust to clear inside the crystal. 'Inuyasha…'

His master sighed and stood from his seat.

"Where are you going?" Cerberus asked.

"I'm expecting a guest," Hadies replied simply.

"A guest?"

"You have a good son Cerberus," the god answered to change the subject, "It has been a long time since I've seen potentials like his."

Throughout his long service to the dark lord, Cerberus has learned to not ask questions about his master's doings for he will not get an answer, but he knew that things always revealed themselves in time so he replied, "Thank you," and left things like that. Turning back to the crystal, a proud smile formed on his face.

Ooooooooooooooo

"You are a demon!" the Kikyo gasped.

'Just like all the others,' Inuyasha thought darkly, 'She should be aiming that bow she has on her back at me anytime now. It's not like I could have escaped from when she noticed my presence anyways.' Under my drawn out sleeve, I readied my claws.

"Have you come for the jewel like the others?" she asked.

"Yes," I shifted my eyes to the side slightly before turning back to her.

Silence…

I heard her broom hit the floor and jumped back a few paces and readied for an attack. To my surprise, I saw her with her back toward me. I could have killed her in 100different ways right there and then, but I didn't. Was it because I was still held back by my vow. No, it was something else. She was showing me her openings purposely.

I watched her take a seat on a stair of the tiny temple and turn back to me.

'How can she be so calm. There must be an ambush coming from somewhere!' my eyes wandered instinctively.

She laughed again. "I told you, there is no one else here."

"What are you trying to do!" I demanded.

"I just wish to talk to you, is that too much to ask?"

"So speak."

"Do not be so hostile, I mean you no harm."

"Are you not afraid that I might attack you if you keep showing me all those openings?"

"I do not believe you will. If you were planning to attack me, you would have already when I turned my back to you."

"I…"

"Now then, what's your name?"

It felt awkward. I had even planned to kill her for the jewel and thought that I was ready to break my vows. But when someone shows such lack of fighting spirit, it takes yours away too. "I'm Inuyasha," I replied to her, still keeping my guard up.

"Inuyasha huh," she smiled, "Well come closer Inuyasha so I don't have to shout my throat dry to talk with you."

Her smile made me blush again. 'Damn it! What's happening to me!' I shook my head and made my way up to her slowly.

"You are not like the other demons," she said, "Might you be a Hanyou?"

"How did you know that!" I jumped.

"Just a hunch. Those ears are no human ears but you have a completely different type of Youki from the demons I've fought."

The way she spoke to me felt so natural. It was as though chatting with a demon child was nothing out of the ordinary. "Why?" I asked.

Kikyo looked at me questioningly.

"I am a demon! How can you speak to me so calmly. Do you not think of me as just a monster?!"

"Are you? Sure you have different looking ears from mine but you look like an average boy to me. You should know yourself better than anyone else. If you don't think yourself as a monster, what rights do I have to claim you one?" she answered.

_I'm a monster to them, I represant everything that is not to be.  
Are you? I had always thought of you as a good kid._

She looked at my surprise and smiled.

"Sounds like something a wise old man told me long ago," I sighed and made my way up to her.

She gave me her replies with a gentle look and opened her palm to the empty side of the stair, insisting for me to take a seat beside her. I took her invitation. She felt…trustworthy. "Your eyes are so pure," she said to me.

I blushed again and quickly turned away, hitting my head against one of the support pole of the shrine in the process. She giggled to my nervousness and I began to laugh with her.

For the next few weeks, I had come to visit her every day. Soon, people around the village had began to grow familiar with me as well. Their attitude toward me were more toward, 'If the priestess says its okay then I guess it is okay,' but that was just fine by me. Our bond had been growing during this time as well. I was beginning to think about her even when I was not with her; even when I was nothing thinking about obtaining the jewel. I was in love, and that realization scared me to the cores of my every bone.

Ooooooooooo

Tears sparkled through the silent air. Kikyo's eyes were wide open as she watched the top half of her bow hit the ground. When she finally realized what had just taken place, the two halves of her weapon disappered as though it evaporated. Inches away from her left foot, the glowing tessaiga was stabbed into the ground. The flower petals cause by the hound's dash was now settling about him.

"You saved me from hell…" Inuyasha murmured before she could speak, "The pains, the agony, you gave me a way out of that endless abyss…"

Oooooooooooo

"Why Inuyasha!" Kikyo screamed. She was crying, crying for me. It pained me as much as my gratitude for her feelings. "Did all those things we went through this past 2 years mean nothing to you?!"

"Of course not! That's not it at all!" I shouted back.

"Then why! Why must you leave!? Stay here with my Inuyasha, the village needs you…I need you! I love you Inuyasha so please…(choke)…don't leave me like this."

"I have to Kikyo, I have stayed too long already," I turned my back to her.

"I don't understand!"

"Don't be like this Kikyo. I have made my decision. Your spiritual powers are great, unmatched by anyone I've ever come across. The jewel will be safe even without my help."

"No!" she ran up and embraced me from behind, "Inuyasha, you forget that before my seat as the high-priestess, I am still a girl of only 20. You cannot tell me that you never held feelings to me during this entire time because I know you did."

I felt her sobs against my back. It was a starless night and the moon was curtained by the musky overcast. A small breeze picked up the leaves and rustled it across the temple path. "I love you Kikyo," I finally spoke, "that is why I must leave you." Her head remained rested on my back but I could tell she was listening. "You may be able to see past my demon side but the rest of the world cannot. Don't you see Kikyo; if we become together you will be looked upon by everyone as a traitor to humanity. You will lose all your honor as the priestess and become looked upon with disgust. My mother, Hika-jii, people who become too close to me never have pleasant endings. I do not want to see that happen to you."

"Inuyasha," she turned me around to face her, "don't you see Inuyasha," she said and kissed me. "That is okay as long as you will stay with me."

"Kikyo…" I did not know what to say. The death of my mother and the slaughter of Hika-jii are pains I did not want to go through ever again. Love was something I forbid myself from having at all cost. 'Damn it! It wasn't possible for me to be human, is it impossible for me to become a demon as well?'

"Inuyasha," her voice was a whisper as she brought my head to her shoulder, "Even if I die tomorrow because of our love, I will have no regrets."

I felt my chest tighten. My eyes wide with confusion of what I should do.

"I'm sure your mother or Hikaragi-jiisan didn't have any regrets in their lives as well. You are who you are Inuyasha and you can't do anything to change that. Nor do I want you to change for you are who I fell in love with."

A vision flared to my eyes and tears began to flow.

_Some day you will meet someone who will care for you as much as I have. When you find that person, never let her go…never._

_Become strong Inuyasha. Only when you've become stronger than all others can you truly find happiness._

'So that's what they meant.' It took me nearly 10years to finally understand the true meaning to my mother and Hika-jii's words. How stupid was I. I've just been running away all this time. "Kikyo," I whispered. She was sobing against my chest, "I've decided…"

"No…" she choked and grabbed me tighter.

"I'm staying," I smiled.

She looked up in confusion.

"You heard me, I'm staying," I saw the relief in her eyes almost immediately, "Thank you Kikyo. You made me realize that I was just trying to run away from my past. Isn't that stupid, as if anyone can actually run away from their past," I chuckled, "I thought I was being strong in willing to sacrifice our love for you but that was not it. I love you Kikyo," I pulled her in, "I'll never let you go…never. I swear that I will protect you to the end of time. As long as there is a breath left in me, I won't let anything happen to you."

How ironic is it that over half a century later, I would be asked to make a decision on her life. And that I actually pondered over the answer untill moments before I swung my sword down. Thank God to the burst of old memories in desperate situations. Thank God? How ironic again…haha…

Oooooooooooo

"Did I not promise you that I would protect you to the end of time?" Inuyasha grinned as he retrieved his sword and gave it a quick swoosh in the air.

"Can I not even beg my death from you anymore Inuyasha? I still love you Inuyasha. That is why my mind will not allow you and Kagome to become happy. You want me to live the rest of eternity with the deepest of hatred to my dearest love?"

"If you will not accept matters between Kagome and I then I will just have to wait for you to accept it. I could never take your life with my hands. You guided me out of my darkness, now it's my turn to guide you out of yours. Looks like you were right about me. I guess I really didn't decide yet cause I still love you just as much as ever."

Before she could speak another word, the hanyou embraced her tightly in his arms and pressed his lips against her's. "Inuyasha…" the priestess sighed and relaxed against his chest. Taking a few steps back, she gazed into her lover's eyes, "your eyes are so pure," she said as she slid her hands down to his.

As she leaned forward and their lips came close, Inuyasha close his eyes. He felt her flinch slightly as their lips came in contact. Hiseyes opened immediately. "Kikyo!"

"Thank you Inuyasha," she smiled.

"Kikyo!!"

She had taken his hand and struck the sword through her heart with the kiss. Bright spectres of light sprayed from the wound but she did not seemed to be in any pain. The hanyou felt his limbs growing numb. The sword fell from his hand and slid out of the girl's chest to the ground. "I died 50years ago from the wound inflicted by Naraku, Inuyasha. That was when I should have left this world for good. Before I leave again, I just want you to know; I still have no regrets about us. Be happy Inuyasha. Take care of Kagome. Appologize to her for me and I guess I will see you sooner or later," she joked. With those final words, her body scattered into thousands of fragments of light. A gentle wind blew against him, wrapping his body for a short moment before gliding past and dieing in the distance. All he could do was feel her presance fade away while tears continued to roll down his face.

TBC…

I recently broke my laptop screen but I finally got a new monitor last Saturday! Sorry for the long wait guys but I hope you're all still hanging in there. I will be editing this chapter in the future to correct the grammar or typos and may or may not add some minor changes.

Reviews…

Thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate it all! The reason I put 3 parts for the flashback was because I thought having only his mother's incident isn't enough for him to leave Kikyo because his afraid she might get hurt because of him. Hika-jii was used as an extra event in his life for him to more firmly believe he cannot grow attached to anymore people.

Inugodess715: In my personal opinion, I think I could have written this chapter better so I will be taking a thorough look through it and MAYBE submit a rewritten version with the next chapter. The story is now back to its main focus now so hold tight cause the things are going to go rapidly into climax!

Wolfhowler245: Hope you enjoyed it and god I hope I didn't let anyone down. I'm actually pondering about whether I should submit this now but it's been such a long time since I uploaded anything and I don't want you guys to think I've abandoned the story.

Ichigo: I understand completely of what you mean. I try to keep my chapters around the 6pages range but if this was written as a novel, the 4 chapters will be fused to 2 with the first three as part 1 and this chapter as part2. The story is going back to its orignal focus now and I've thought of an ending that you won't wanna miss!

Sesshoukunbelongstome: By saying my reply to you last chapter, I think I sort of gave out what I was going to make him do this chapter huh haha. She still died though. Whether that's a good thing or not is up to you haha!

Inuyashalover167: Thank you, happy to see there are dedicated reviewers for my story.

Animemiko15: Yes I apologize again for making so many chapters for flashback but as I said before, I'm back on track and it's shooting straight to climax!

Thank you for all your patience and I hope this chapter was worth the wait!

Deduction


	11. Ch10

Ch10

She could hear footsteps. It was still far but it registered enough for her to realize that she was awake. Light wasn't focusing well when Kagome opened her eyes to find the source of the sound and everything looked hazy. She found it awkward that though she had been sleeping till then, her awakening felt so natural. Her eyes did not need to squint, nor did her surrounding feel too bright. She sat up and realized that her body felt extremely light. She could bearly do one setup before but now, she had just rose herself up as though it was a feather. She was dressed in a white gown that stretched down to her toes and she could swear there was some sort of fragrance coming from it.

She stood up and turned around. She was in a field. A great blue open sky domed above and a warm calming breeze was gliding low against the grass. 'Is this heaven?' she wondered, 'It's so empty here…' Right then, she heard a zap. In the distance, she saw a cliff where land seemed to just end. When she got there however, she was more shocked than anything. Before her was a giant void. Lightning shot up and down, left and right, and any direction it could possibly go. 'What is this place?' she gasped. She heard a crack under her feet. The ground was breaking. She took a few steps back and watched the place she was just standing on break off and crumble into the darkness.

Click…click…click…

The footsteps came again. They were quick as thought the person was in a hurry. They came from inside the void.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Kaede sat on one of her wooden chest outside the hut and was taking in a lung full of fresh air when she noticed the woman on the corner of her eye. "Kikyo-oneesama?' she thinned her eyes for better focus.

The figure smiled to her gently and gave her a longing look. Then, it vanished without a trace. The old woman sighed and looked up into the sky. 'Rest in peace, dear sister,' she whispered as a teardrop flowed down her cheek.

Ooooooooooooooooo

"Mrs. Higurashi?" the doctor confirmed to the concerned woman who sat next to his patient.

"Yes, will my father be alright?" she asked.

"The good news is that there is no danger to his life. The frostburn he received on his fingers were nothing too severe and should fully recover over time," the doctor announced.

"and the bad news?" Souta asked before his mother could.

The doctor looked to the boy shortly and turned back to the mother as though he was trying to think of a way to euphonize the news infront of such a young child. He couldn't come up with any. "His in a comma," he said.

"A comma?"

"It means he will be asleep and we won't know when he will wake up."

"Yes I know, but why?"

"Our CT showed us nothing. In fact, we were surprised by how healthy he was for his age. The fact that your son found him fallen in the snow tells us that there is some sort of illness but every test we conducted on him came out negative for any disease."

"So you're saying that…"

"There is nothing we can do about his situation."

"I see…"

The mother and the two children turned to eachother and exchanged concerns through their eyes. Megumi had been told that it was alright for her to go home but she insisted on staying. Her own grandfather died before she had conscious memories so Hii-ojiichan was the closest thing she had of a grandfather figure. Also, though she may deny this fact, she stayed because she was concerned about Souta. She frowned watching the boy sitting shriveled in his chair at the side of the room. 'I guess I should say something,' she thought walking up to him.

Souta looked up. Megumi could tell he was stressed and depressed and that he wanted to cry but was holding it in because she was there. "Mind if I sit there?" she asked, nudging to the seat beside him. Souta shook his head. She took her seat and a remained quiet for a few more seconds before she heaved a sigh. Her hand reached over, then cringed back with uncertainty. She bit her lips and reached over, placing her's over the boy's, which were gripping tightly on his knees.

Souta looked up with a few blinks. He saw his reflection in her scarlet eyes and blushed slightly. "Everything is going to be okay," Megumi said softly through a warm smile. For a small bit longer, their eyes continued to meet. Realizing the awkwardness in the situation, they both jumped as she contracted her hand from his. They both turned their backs to one another with a blush. "Thanks," Souta said hesitantly as he glanced back in periods.

"Yeah," she answered in likewise manner.

The mother giggled from the event. 'Oh Kagome, if only you could have seen that,' she thought. Her expression frowned again as she looked out the window to the sky. 'Hurry back Kagome, hurry back…'

Ooooooooooooooooo

"Get out of my WAY!" Inuyasha shouted, brining down his sword with his final word. Creatures decentagrated in the windscar that cut through along the spiralling stairs, clearing another few yards of road ahead.

There was a single beam that extended infinately up and stairs spiraled around it. Gravity did not seem to work as it was suppose to for he could see the pole twisting and turning and fliping upside down but his feet would always land back down to the stairs. His body did feel unusually heavy though but he figured it was just because he was getting tired.

'I've been running for days now and I still don't see anything. God damn it, how long is this stupid path,' he cursed. Another wave of demons was coming from infront of him, 'For God's Sake, give me a break,' "Wind Scar!" the demons parished again. His breezing was starting to quicken and he did not like that at all. He knew his body was reaching its max but there was no time for him to stop and rest. He needed to find Kagome as quickly as possible. Wiping the sweat off his forehead, he bit his lip and continued his dash.

Oooooooooooooo

"You are back," Cerberus turned his attention from the crystal, hearing his master's return.

"I am," Hades spoke casually.

"I trust all went well then?"

"That will be up to your son there, and the girl."

"The girl? I thought only the challenger were to be tested. Who is it that you just went to meet?"

"Someone who will give him his final test…but let us procceed with the second test. How long has he been running now?"

"Mentally, he has been running for about 4days 23hours and 25minutes and counting. Currently running time at 1:1 to wait for your return."

"Well then, his in pretty good shape to run that long without a single break under 10times his normal gravity." Hades raised his hand and snapped his finger, "Now he has only 1 minute left before 5days." The God of the Underworld released a smirk.

Cerberus didn't like the reaction but he didn't bother to ask. 'Time will tell,' he told himself as he turned back to the crystal.

Ooooooooooooo

When Kagome's eyes reopened, he saw white uniforms rushing about a hallway. They did not seem to notice her. 'Where am I now?' she looked around, 'Where was I before?' The last thing she remembers was looking down into a giant blackhole of some sort before a white flash came and everything went blank.

A door opened infront of her and she saw a small boy and a girl sitting together on a seat. An older woman was pacing in front of them, periodically looking at her cellphone to see if there had been any calls. 'Higurashi,' she read from the tag on the door. She walked in to the room. None of them seemed to notice her. There was a bed behind a curtain. She could tell from the bulge in the shadow that there was someone there. She made her way around to find a sleeping old man. 'Why am I seeing this,' she wondered.

"Why aren't you back yet Kagome," she heard voices from the mother but the woman's lips were not moving.

'Are these her thoughts? Kagome? Is that this old man's name?' She looked on the name tag on the bed. It was not his name.

"Come back sis, grandpa needs you," she heard from the boy this time, "I know grandpa will wake up once you come back!"

"Souta…" Kagome whispered. She jumped with surprise. 'Where'd that come from.'

Just when her curiosity reached its heights about the 4 people in the room, the white light came again. 'Wait! Just a little bit longer!' she called but it was too late.

Ooooooooooooooo

"Wind scar!" Inuyasha waved his sword down. The collar around his neck was soaked with sweat, "Damn, why is my body so heavy," he cursed. Then, he saw a light of hope. The sight seemed to rejuvinate every muscle in his body.

"It's a door!" he cheered, "I made it! Kagome, I'm here!"

He pushed open the door. His first site was the five point start that was formed by some sort of dark crystal floating in the middle of the room with two bridges connecting it to two doors. One lead to where he stood, the other on the opposite end. He took a cautious step in. The door behind him immediately closed and the room was engulphed by darkness. A ring of light spread from the tip of the point of the star he stood at and circled through every point. A star in a circle, the traditional symbol of demons. Once the light had reached its full brightness, he realized that the crystal was pink rather than black as he had thought on first sight. There was a small circular indent in the middle of the star which appeared more like a socket than anything else. The color felt oddly familiar and some what distasteful.

"What in hell…"he murmured.

Dark shards began to circulate in the middle. Inuyasha immediately readied his sword. They were condencing. A man formed in the middle and the hanyou realized immediately who it was.

"You're the man who I saw at the river!"

-A nod.

"What do you want, if it is a fight you want than bring it on cause I won't hesitate to put my sword through you!"

Charon's hood raised slightly, almost tauntingly, but the emptiness in his hood cautioned the demon from making an head first attack. The guardian reached into his sleeve and pulled out the Shikon Jewel he received from the halfbreed as a token. Inuyasha bit his teeth together with a 'che' and brought his sword up defensively.

Ignoring his attacker's threats, Charon lowered himself and placed the jewel into the socket. That was when Inuyasha realized the true compound of the star. It was _THE_ Jewel of Four Souls. Charon stood back up and turned to the hound. Inuyasha could swear that the guardian was laughing at his surprise but before he could say anything back, Charon disappeared again. He heard the door open on the other end.

"It has been a long time since we've met like this Inuyasha," he heard a familiar voice.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.

Oooooooooooooooo

"Master Hades!" Cerberus jolted back, "I was not informed of this!"

"Just the kind of reaction I was expecting from you Cerberus," Hades chuckled.

"But this…"

"It will be an interesting test, do you not agree?"

"What do you hope to achieve with this? If something goes wrong, you could turn him into a full demon forever! And…"

"And?"

Cerberus glanced away.

"You're emotions are clouding your vision once more Cerberus. Cool your head and try to see what the true intentions of this test is."

"I appologize," Cerberus turned his worried eyes back to his sons.

Oooooooooo

"If you want to get past here then you will have to go through me to do it Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru spoke in calm words.

TBC…

100 reviews! WOW! When I started this story, I did not expect so much reviews. Thank you guys! Just to clarify, the stamina test Inuyasha went through only lasted an hour or so REAL TIME. A little bit of time magic since Hades is a god afterall.

Reviews…

AnimeMiko15: As promised, it is back to its original storyline. No I won't write anymore flashbacks for Shessomaru and Inuyasha if people are wondering lol. Just fights, talks, arguments, and lots of tears haha!

Fyrre Sprite: One of my friend actually said a similar thing about me calling Inuyasha a hound. I just run out of words to describe him and since hound sounded better than dog, I decided to use it lol.

InuGoddess715: I will give bits and pieces of Kagome here and here and she probably won't even be in every chapter but that is why the climax is all about her.

SoraxRiku18: Thank you, happy to hear from you.

Wolfhowler245: People dieing always seems to catch the eyes of readers for some reason haha. Maybe they like crying to a story more than laughing with the story lol.

Sesshoukunbelongstome: Sesshoumaru for all you Sesshoumaru fans haha! You can look forward to incomming chapters and wonder about if I will kill him or not muahahaha.

InuKagKisses: I wish I knew more big words. Then maybe my english mark would go up a bit haha!

I'm Nova: There are actually two versions of the story. One was as you said while in the other, he slayed Cerberus and brough its head to Helen where he surprised the goddess and blah blah blah…

Sango Taiyga: Published? I would have to get permission from the anime company first then haha. It would be really cool if they will turn this fanfic into some filler episodes though! I'd never miss that haha!

Kagome: Since Kagome is asking me to do that, I guess I have to bring her back haha!

Denise: Thank you, glad you're enjoying my story.


	12. Ch11

_What are you doing here?_

_I was not informed of this!_

_It will be an interesting test, do you not agree?_

_If something goes wrong, you could turn him into a full demon forever!_

_If you want to get past here then you will have to go through me to do it, Inuyasha._

Ch11

The two brothers circled the arena. Their eyes focused to find even the smallest opening to make their attack. It was a standstill for either could not find any. There was a density in the air that brought on a new form of exhaustion. Perspiration was building across the hanyou's forehead. Seeing this, Sesshoumaru lowered his sword and turned to him with his usual cool glance. Inuyasha's stamina had returned to him unexpectedly quick after he reached his destination and his body felt lighter as well but he still couldn't make his move. It wasn't fatigue that prevented him from lunging. 'Look at that, his lower body is wide open for an attack. So why am I hesitating?" Inuyasha bit his teeth with a "tse".

"What is the matter, little brother?" Sesshomaru mocked, "I am giving you one free hit. I think that is pretty generous of me as a brother."

"Stop talking tough," Inuyasha barked.

"The time has come Inuyasha."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"This is the last fight we will ever have. There will be no interuptions."

The hanyou smirked, "Couldn't ask for anything better." His sword clicked in its sheath when he reached a hand to its handle. 'My feet aren't moving…am I…afraid?'

To that day, Inuyasha has never been able to defeat his brother. The countless failures had started to deplete his confidence. He grabbed the handle only to notice that strength wasn't going in to his hand. Sesshoumaru spotted a twitch on the hanyou's brow. The demon's eyes narrowed.

"You're pathetic," he spoke, "Simple knowing that fact that there's any blood relations between you and I makes me sick to my stomach."

"That's fine cause you won't be able to feel anything under your neck pretty soon."

"Warawaseruna! (Don't make me luagh!) You won't be able to lay a finger on me right now and do you want to know why?"

"What?"

"Emotions: Fear."

Inuyasha bit his teeth together.

"I had been hoping that you would have gotten a bit stronger over the years. I had even thought I saw a spark of valliant light in you but I was wrong. You're still the worthless cur as you were a century ago."

"That's what you think!" Inuyasha made a dash forward.

Sesshoumaru ran out as well. He swung his one arm back and gave it a quick snap to bring out his claws. Inuyasha's eyes focused on the incomming attack as he readied his own. The two seemed to glide across the arena.

'Which way will he attack. Left? Right?' his foe came closer, 'I see it! LEFT!' Inuyasha took a small step to the right just as the claw slid past his ear, cutting through a few strands of his hair. "You're mine!" the hanyou shouted. Making a tight fist with his left hand, he punched with everything he had to the demon's stomach. When his hand felt only air and the figure before him faded, he had already realized his mistake.

"You can't win," Inuyasha heard a voice behind him. Sesshoumaru alined his fingers and swung upwards in one quick motion. A blade of white wind discharged from the demon's swing, digging a deep gouge into his brother's back. The portion that did not hit the hound continued on toward the distant wall slicing through a protruding pinencila and sending its tip down to the bottomless void. No sound of the object landing came back.

Inuyasha fell to his knees feeling the burning pain in his back.

"Aware dana (Pathetic)."

"Why you…" Inuyasha turned back and attempted to attack with a jump but Sesshoumaru struck him before he could get to his feet. The fist dug deep into the hanyou's stomach, making him cough blood from his mouth. He opened his fist and struck the hound in his chest with the bottom of his palm, sending him flying to one of the corners of the five point star. Inuyasha laid motionless on the ground.

"First you let fear hesitate your judgement, now you let anger diminish your defences. You have no right to be father's child."

Inuyasha struggled to get on his feet but the pain dragged him down. He coughed a few times, tasting the blood in his mouth.

"Tate!(Stand!)" Sesshoumaru spat.

The fallen warrior didn't need to be told that. He was trying as hard as he could already but the damage was great. The arm that supported him to keep his face from landing on the ground was shaking noticably now. 'Is it impossible for me to beat him?' he thought darkly.

Ooooooooooooo

The cemetary just outside of the village was no more than a small hill, fenced simply with wood. Kaede was praying before one particular grave. Though she knew that her sister was no longer living to begin with, her loss still carved deeply in her chest. This day was bound to come one day and she knew that as well, but the feeling of sadness could still not be avoided.

The old woman held a cup of wine in her right while sprinkling it with her left. Her eyes were dry but full of emotion. A small warm breeze brushed her hair from her eyes and smelled clean and calming. Winter was comming but the temperature felt like spring. There was still a bit of snow left on the ground where she stood but most had already melted away. 'What could be happening,' she wondered, 'Had I really done the right thing in sending him off like that?'

"There's nothing you can do about that," she heard a high pitched squeak from behind.

"Master Myoga," she gave a short bow.

The flee bowed to the grave respectfully then jumped onto her shoulder. "There is no point regreting on the past. Believe in him, it has been all that we can do from the beginning," he spoke with a sense of pine.

"I suppose you're right," she breezed out heavily.

"Shall we return?"

"Yes," she nodded after one final glance to the grave.

Oooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha's body skidded across the arena. His shirt had been torn off completely on his top half and blood was flowing from the open wound in his head and back. His hair was messy now, dangling like decayed branches before his face, and his eyes appeared faded and lifeless.

'This is pointless,' Sesshoumaru twitched an irritated eye, "I'll finish you with my next strike," he readied his claws. Sinking down like a spring, he pushed off with both legs and brought his hand up to its opposite shoulder.

'It's over…' Inuyasha closed his eyes.

_You are not living for you alone Inuyasha._

His eyes opened with a new found light. Pushing off his hand, he spun and blocked the attack with his blade just before it hit him. Sparks flew from the impact which seemed to dim the surrounding area. Using everything he had, he pushed his brother back. Sesshoumaru slid on his feet a few feet upon landing then looked back to the half demon.

"I won't die here," he whispered, "She's waiting for me."

"…"

"As long as she's waiting for me, I will reach her." He raised his sword and held it with both hands infront of him, "I won't let ANYONE stand in me way." Piercing through the strands of his hair were two demonic eyes.

Ooooooooooooooooo

"No Inuyasha!" Cerberus shouted.

Ooooooooooooooooo

The flames around the arena vanished and the platform began to glow. "This is…" Sesshoumaru jumped back off the platform to the bridge. "The fool," he turned to his demonized brother.

A series of black lightning shocked upward from where the hanyou or zenyou (Full Demon) now stood. Inuyasha looked down just as one of the lightning struck him directly to the ceter of his chest. The shock brought him down to his knees.

Ooooooooooooooooo

"The shikon jewel holds holy power and your son is releasing demonic power. Opposites attract they say. If he had not shown his demonic aura then the seal would not have been broken," Hades shook his head slowly.

"He cannot take in such power! He could not even handle the orb, how can he possibly take the star! He will die if this goes on!" Cerberus pleaded.

Hades did not reply. His eyes focused as he watched the scene in the crystal.

Oooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha screamed in pain. 'What the hell is happening! It feels like my demonic powers are forcefully being pulled out! I…can't…hold it!' "GHAAA!!" Lightning bashed him from every direction now, each strike like a hit from a sledgehammer. 'Man what power!' he gasped for air inbetween his screams, 'At this rate…no! NO! I won't give up!' his fangs and claws lengthened and his eyes were beginning to turn red as well. His vision was becomming a bloody blur 'Don't change…don't change! She's waiting for you to bring her back! Don't change! You change and it's all over!' he said to himself, 'To-ma-re! (Stop!) Tomare!' "TOMARE!"

_I was hoping to tell you how much I loved you before I died…_

Blue light radiated from the beeds around his neck. The light bent, then seemed to surround the boy. All three spectators were watching with awe and confusion. "You…what did you…" Sesshoumaru managed.

The light then flashed and seemed to coat over the stage.

'What's this feeling…my claws are longer…what happened. My wound! They're healing! What in…'

Sesshoumaru walked back on the stage after making sure it was safe and inspected his brother.

"I'm not going down that easily," Inuyasha smirked.

"Impossible, how is it that you are keeping your sanity? You've changed to a full demon already!" he gasped.

"Is that what this is? Everything use to be just a red blob during the times I change to a full demon so I didn't have a clue to what happened. But I can actually think right now. My mind is actually still focused. Man, what power. I don't really know what's going on but it looks like our match will go on a bit longer," he swung his sword over his shoulder with a smirk.

Ooooooooooooo

"Who are you?" Kagome looked up at the old man who stood smiling before her.

"You can't remember me? I am quite disappointed," the old man laughed.

"Why are you here?"

"Can't a grandfather come visit his own grand daughter?"

"You're my grandfather?"

"That I am."

"How did you get here?"

"What do you mean?"

"The only thing I remember about myself is that I died…somehow and that this is some sort of afterlife. Wait…did you…"

"Hahaha, you have not crossed to the afterlife yet Kagome. Don't worry, I won't let that happen. You are my favoriate grand daughter after all."

The girl nudged her head, confused by the meaning of the old man who claimed to be her grandfather. The old man continued to smile cheerfully as though there was so much joy inside of him that he could not contain it all.

TBC…

I know I probably didn't get Sesshoumaru's character down perfectly but I tried. Hope you all liked the chapter.

Reviews: OH WOW!! That is a lot of reviews, thank you all. Appreciate it tons and tons. Hope you don't mind if I don't reply to all of it cause well…it will take like another page and then some to reply to all of it. Therefore I decided to reply to some of the ones with questions or brought up certain points.

Trekker4life: Toga is his dad's name? I did not know that but now that I know, I think I can fit that in as some explanation of hiding his identity in the real world some how lol.

White Angel: I never thought your words were cinycal. I thought the tessaiga was forged from one of his father's fangs? I don't really remember the last episode. I just know they were in some guy's stomach and Inuyasha broke out thanks to Kagome, that's about it lol.

Sadaf Khan: Kagome doesn't hate Inuyasha, she just doesn't have memory of him right now. Well, we all know she's going to come back. After writing so many things about people wanting her back, I can't not bring her back haha!

Again, thank you all for your reviews. Appreciate all of it!

PS- New story: Together. (AU) Check it out!

Deduction


	13. Ch12

This chapter is dedicated to someone very close to me(family) who passed away recently…May he rest in peace.

Ch12

_Death: it is an inevadable part of life. It is something that we all will experience one day and whether we welcome it or not, it will come with time. This is an understanding of all that breeze; we are born to die. Such words offers no comfort. Is one suppose to say, "Oh, alright then," and just keep going on like nothing had changed? Those that passed away will always leave a scar in the memories of those that cared. Time will heal? No it won't. Time may ease the pains but the scar will remain. It will be there when silence rise at night and your mind settles for thought. It will be there when you wake up and she's not there. Your smile when you think of the memories you've shared will always be quivered by the tears of knowing that there will not be anymore times like those. Taking someone for granted, thinking she'll be there everytime you turn, hearing his "good morning". How much will you wish you could hear that call one more time. You take him for granted but it's not until he is gone that you realize how much he meant to you. The times he had emberassed you in front of others, the times he scolded you, you don't care even if everyday was like that as long as you can hear the "good morning" from him in the morning again. Time continues on but the scar will remain. Till death do you part, the scars will remain. Good bye.  
_

The two collided in mid air and a loud scream was heard from the younger of the two brothers.

Sesshoumaru landed on his feet but his legs crumbled, forcing him to dig his sword into the ground for support. He watched his brother crash into the ground head first, making a crator and raising a cloud of dust where he landed. 'I never expected he'll be this strong even after his transformation,' he breathed heavily.

The cloud cleared and Inuyasha's figure was beginning to form. He was on one knee and held his right shoulder with his opposite hand. 'Damn it," he hissed under his breath, "Is it still not enough?" He swayed slightly but he forced himself onto his feet and reeched for his sword.

'He still stands?' Sesshoumaru looked with surprise, 'How can he still stand? His legs should be broken and with the fall he just took, his right arm should be useless now too. He still wants to fight? All he has left is his left arm.' "Why! Why do you go to such extent for a stupid woman!" he demanded.

"You know, I've been through a lot even in my short life," Inuyasha chuckled, "I've even done a good amount of slaughtering too. But everytime…Every Single Time…I can't help but wonder why we kill. I've heard so many different reasons and even if I understand it, I still have not believed any of them were right. There might be thousands of reasons for people to kill people but does there really have to be a for one person to help another?"

"Foolish brother. It is because of feelings like that, that will give you your death. You will get used when you're useful, making you think you are 'helping' and get tossed aside when you are no longer needed."

"What about you?"

"What ABOUT me?"

"Why did you save Rin?"

"I have no obligations in telling you."

Inuyasha smirked. Sesshoumaru clenched his jaw and spat. "Talking is over!" he raised his sword.

Oooooooooooooooo

"Grandpa," Kagome whispered with uncertainty.

"Don't force yourself," the old man replied gently, "Call me that once you've remembered everything."

Kagome thought a bit and smiled.

"That is a mighty hole you've got there," laughed the man as he looked at the lightning show in the bottomless pit, "impressive, very impressive."

"You said that I had not yet gone to the afterlife before."

"That I did."

"But I do recall that I had died."

"That you did."

"A person goes to the afterlife once they die don't they? Hence the term, After-Life."

"They do."

"But I'm not there?"

"You are not."

"Then where am I?"

"That I can't tell you."

"How did I get here?"

"You were always here."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I had said."

"I was always here?"

"Yes."

Kogome pondered about the confusing statement but was unable to come up with any answers. "Why are you here?" she asked.

"Because you called me here."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

(Dawn of the previous day)

"Miroku! Stop this non-sense!" Sango called from the distance after finally locating the monk after her long chase.

"Songo, I had told you to return to the village. What are you doing here!" Miroku turned frusturated.

"Come on Miroku, go back with me," Sango pleaded as she ran up before him.

"No, I am going to go to the underworld. I have decided Sango, stop following me!" the monk clicked his staff toward the direction of the village.

"Do you even know where the gate to that forsaken place is? Or do you just intend to walk blindly hoping you'll bump into a sign that says, 'underworld this way.'?"

"That's still better than sucking your thumb doing nothing! Inuyasha has been gone for too long. He may be needing our help!" said Miroku.

"What's the point of you charging in there alone. You'll…you'll just get yourself killed!!" she had unintentionally shouted the last line, "If you get killed…if you get killed…what am I suppose to do without you!" The realization did not daunt on her until she felt a streak of chill along her cheek when the cold morning air blew against her face. They were tears. She saw the monk's stunned expression and blushed. 'Had I just…'

"Sango…" the priest swallowed.

"Listen to the girl," he heard a voice from his side.

"Koga?" Miroku gasped.

"I hate to admit it but right now, we can do nothing but wait for Inuyasha to return with Kagome," the wolf-demon said in a calming whisper as though trying to settle the chaos that was taking place, "We're weak."

The word made Miroku bite his lip.

"That dog will do it. I know he will. I understand how you feel monk, Kagome is important to me too. But we're weak. You have no idea how much I wish I had the strength to bring her back from death. But that is a power I do not have and i understand that. It is something that I learned to accept and you need to as well." The wolf closed his eyes as though trying to settle himself and breezed in deeply.

"So you are telling me to do nothing?"

"That is all up to how you look at the situation."

"What?"

"Everyone have things they can do and cannot do. You have things you can do that others can't do and you have things you can't do that others can. You've already done everything you can do so what more do you have left than wait and believe in the best?"

"Have we done all that we can? Have we really? Is there nothing more?" Miroku whispered.

"Shinjite miro yo (Try believing in him)," Koga said in a cool fashion, "In front of that bastard, I probably won't say this even if it kills me but that guy is strong. If anyone can bring Kagome back it's him. Why don't you trust him and go back and prepare a welcome back party for the two." The wolf demon smiled broadly. 'Damn you Inuyasha, you made me break my image. If you don't come back with Kagome now, I swear I'm going to make sure to give you your death blow personally!'

Miroku turned to the ground for a few moments then released a tired and drawn out sigh. Was he hoping to release all sadness and concern with that puff of air? It was as though he was breathing out his sorrow and frusturation itself with that one long breath. When he looked up again, he had a smile on his face. "Shall we go home Sango?" he said.

Relief overwhelmed the girl to release a new wave of tears. "un," she nodded.

Ooooooo

The two flew back on Kilala's back. Sango caught a glimpse of the monk with sad eyes, looking down to the forest. "It will be fine," she said, turning back to the front.

"It's not that," he replied.

"What is it then?" the girl asked.

Silence…

"Hmm?" she turned to him.

"…sumimasen deshita (I'm sorry)," he finally said.

"Eh?"

"I made you worry…sorry."

She blushed a little and turned away quickly to hide it then smiled, "Appology accepted."

"Then I am forgiven?"

"Yes you are forg…" a familiar sensation zapped up her back.

An echoing slap was heard in the quietness of the morning forest.

Oooooooooo

"It looks like it's over," Hades heeved a sigh.

Cerberus did not speak.

"Do you hate me for this Cerberus?"

"No," the demon lord answered with little energy.

"I can't say I did not see this as a possible outcome but I was still quite impressed. You still remember what you said at the start of these tests?"

"I do…"

"It has been a pleasure having you serve me for all this time Cerberus," Hades opend a palm and formed some sort of yellowish sphere of energy in his palm.

Cerberus turned to his master and closed his eyes.

Inside the watch crystal, amongst the settling dust, Inuyasha had his mouth hung open and eyes wide with his brother's hand struck through the center of his chest. Blood flowed from the wound, down Sesshoumaru's arm and dripped to the ground from the elbow. Then, as though stopped time started moving again, blood sprayed from the pierced demon's mouth in fine mist, splattering against his brother's face. Sesshoumaru remained montionless. Not even a twitch of an eye as he watched his long time enemy gurgle on his own blood before him.

TBC…

Hi guys, sorry for the long wait. Life is unpredictable but I'm fine. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

Reviews: Many seems to be confused about Kagome's scene in the end. I changed grandpa's wording a bit now so it's not so easily mistaken for a different meaning now. As to what's happening with the girl, that will become clear in future chapters as I will release bits about it at a time each chapter.

Sadaf Khan: I think you miss understood me again. Grandpa is there for a reason, a positive reason. Anything more and I will be spoiling the plot so gonna have to make ya wait haha.

Youkia-girl: Well said!

Whitest Angel: Hey look at that, I actually got nice words from you. Glad you liked it!

As always, all reviews are well appreciated. I thank each and every one of you for taking your time to submit a review and hope you'll continue to enjoy my stories. Till next time!

Deduction


	14. Ch13

Last time:

_Where am I?_

_That I can't tell you._

_How did I get here?_

_You were always here._

_Why are you here?_

_Because you called me here._

_Have we done all that we can?_

_Shinjite miro yo (Try believing in him)._

_Do you hate me for this?_

_No_

_It has been a pleasure having you serve me for all this time._

_Cerberus turned to his master and closed his eyes._

_Blood sprayed from the pierced demon's moth in fine mist, splattering against his brother's face._

Ch 13

"Inuyasha," he heard a faint voice, "Inuyasha," the voice grew louder. "INUYASHA!!" it shouted harshly in his ear.

The hanyou jolted up, feeling as though his heart had periodically stopped. "Ka..Kagome!" he blinked confused at the girl who pouted her cheeks.

"And what do you think you're doing laying around here?" she growled.

"You're back!" Inuyasha took her by her wrist and patted her up her arm, "You're real. You're not a mirage this time? You're really here?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? I've always been here. Maybe you should go wash your face or something cause you really need to wake up," the girl said as she rolled her eyes.

"Huh…uh…wutta…waa?"

Kagome released a sigh, "Today is our wedding day and you're taking a nap! It's times like these that makes me wonder if I really did choose the right guy."

"Wedding? Who? Me and you?"

"No, the other dog demon and the beautiful priestess, man you were really way out there weren't you?"

"I um guess so…"

"Ahh! Oh my god, look what you did to your suit! Geeze, didn't you even see the wet paint sign on the bench when you laid down on it?"

Inuyasha looked at the stripes on his back. "Oops…"

"Kagome-sama, the bride isn't suppose to see the groom until the actual ceremony," Miroku called after spotting the two together when he walked around the corner of the church.

"Miroku, you came at just the right time!" Kagome waved, "Inuyasha ruined his tux. It's a good thing I prepared a spare cause I somehow knew it was gonna happen one way or another but could you go help him get changed. I don't want to walk down the isle and marry a zebra," she gave Inuyasha a light smack on the side of his head.

The still-half-asleep hanyou twitched his ears, still a bit confused.

Miroku turned to the half demon with a sigh, "Sure no problem. Come on Inuyasha let's go. Try to keep this next suit in tact cause we only have two okay? We need to hurry too, everyone's waiting inside already."

Though still unsure, the hanyou gave a shrug and got up. 'Kagome and I are getting married huh,' he watched the girl walking down the road toward her change room.

She was in a white bridal dress. Though hidden under her dress, he could still hear her high heels clicking against the road. It wasn't until that moment that he realized his surrounding. He was in an unfamiliar garden. The roads were brick and flowers of all colours scattered on both side. It was sunny with a clear blue sky above and a warm spring breeze hissed through the field. Some butterflies were fluttering from flower to flower in pairs and a tree shaded the bench he was just laying on. 'Is it any wonder that a guy would fall asleep in this weather?' he thought with a yawn.

"Wake up!" Miroku slapped him on his back only to realize that the paint on it was still wet, "Let's get you changed," he said as he shook his hand.

Oooooooooooo

Inuyasha walked out of the small hut where he had changed into his new tux. He tugged against his collar, feeling extremely agitated by the small button that just happen to push against his larynx. 'Stupid piece of…I can't get it loose…arrg!'

"Inuyasha," Sango called and approached him smiling.

"Hey, sup?" he greeted, all the while trying to get that button loose.

"Congratulations Inuyasha." There was a sincerity in her voice that diverted his attention away from the button.

"Thanks," he replied wholeheartedly.

"Inuyasha," it was Koga this time, "I may have lost the battle but I will win the war!"

"Stop trying to hit on another guy's wife. That's a big taboo there you know!" the hound glared playfully.

"I'm just kidding," Koga laughed, "But seriously now. You're marrying Kagome so she's your responsibility. Make her happy."

"Koga…" though the half-demon said nothing more, his eyes indicated his thanks.

Koga blushed and turned to his side, "Yeah…ahem…cause if I see her give even the slightest frown, I'm gonna shove my fist into your face!" he spoke with nervous side glances and speed-walked away.

Oooooooooooo

As the best man, Miroku walked the groom to the main chapel; however, when the door came into view, his steps seemed to stop abruptly.

"What's up? I thought we were already running a bit late?" Inuyasha turned.

"Once you open those doors, there is no turning back," the monk said. His tone was serious and his face stern, "Are you sure it is what you want?"

"What are you talking about? Marrying Kagome is the greatest thing I could ever ask for," Inuyasha cocked his head to the side.

"It's true that if you marry Kagome, you might live happily but are you sure it is the right time?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? If it's not the right time yet then when is the right time?"

"That is something only you know. Search through your heart. Marriage is a big commitment to make. It is a commitment for all eternity. I just want you to make a decision you won't regret later on."

"That I won't…regret…" he mumbled to himself, 'Once I walk through those doors, Kagome and I will get married. I love her and she loves me back. It's the greatest thing that I could ever ask for...isn't it? Why am I thinking about this so much? What's preventing me from going in?'

_Become strong Inuyasha…_

'What was that!' his eyes widened suddenly, 'I'm forgetting something…what is it?!'

_Some day you will meet someone who will care for you as much as I have. When you find that person, never let her go…never._

A vision flashed to his eyes, "Kagome!" he gasped and turned to the chapel.

"Are you ready to go through with this marriage Inuyasha?" Miroku asked again.

"I…" Inuyasha took a step back, "I…I can't…"

The monk closed his eyes.

"I'm not suppose to be here yet...I can't be here yet...not yet."

"Go Inuyasha, go to where you must be. Go to where you are needed."

Inuyasha turned and pushed open the entrance gate to the garden. He could see Miroku watching his departure with a gentle smile. The monk grew smaller and smaller in his vision, then faded with the entire garden into a bright white light.

Oooooooooooo

Miroku gasped his he jolted up from his meditation. His heart rate was beyond anything he had experienced and his face was covered in sweat. His entire body felt drained and out of energy and he felt like he had just been pulled out of the water after nearly drowning.

'What had just happened?' he looked about the vicinity, 'Had I just spoken to Inuyasha?' he had a vague memory but he could not recall any details. The only thing he knew was that it had something to do with Inuyasha and that he had somehow helped. Despite the worries that had never seized to disappear, the thought had brought him…a little satisfaction.

Ooooooooooooo

1."He was close,"

2."Hehehe…"

3."But it wasn't enough."

Three hooded witches cackled as they watched the hanyou fall to his knees in their brew. To their right, a cut thread dangled off two pins.

1."That was rather exciting," said one of the witches as she snapped her scissors.

2."Hehehe…"

"3.Yes it was."

1."But now we have to…"

2."Hehehe…"

3."…find something new to do"

A red glow caught their attention. It was coming from the string and it was giving a whispering hum. The string twitched, then swayed, and then seemed to start to pull toward one another. Slowly, it pendulum-ed its way higher and higher until it finally met in the centre where it seemed to fuse back together.

1. "Look, it happens again, his spirit chose to return…"

2. "oooooo…"

3. "Just like those other two instances!"

1. "Perhaps the excitement …"

2. "hehehe…"

3. "…has not yet finished."

The three sisters released a simultaneous cackle which seemed to echoe deeply in the chamber.

Oooooooooooooooo

Sesshoumaru was just about to walk off the platform when he heard an unexpected call. He turned dubiously but that soon turned to shock. "Impossible," he swallowed.

"Get your ass back here, I'm not done with you yet," Inuyasha chuckled.

"How is this possible, you died! I heard your heart stop, how are you able to stand again!"

"I can't die yet," the hanyou panted, wincing at the pain in his chest. The pierced hole in his right lung, though healing rapidly, was still taking its tole on his breezing.

'His wounds heal at a tramondous rate. Is this the true abilities of his demonized form?' Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth, 'do I have to literally shred him into pieces before he will die? Damn it, I've underestimated him. I don't have much energy left. No, I must not think this way. Not having much energy left should be the same for the both of us. If I must scatter him to pieces then so be it.'

The hole had sealed completely and the blood that poured from it stopped but the aftershock of the pain still remained. 'Damn it, I can bearly stand. My legs are shaking.' He took a deep inhale, feeling the air rush through his newly recovered lung. Then, he smirked. 'The next attack will be my last…' he thought and placed his hand to his sword.

TBC…

Fast update! If you think you know what's going to happen next chapter then I have a pretty good confidence in saying you're probably wrong haha. Thank you all for your awsome reviews. It always makes my day to see so many people enjoying my fic so much!

AN: the 1 2 3 that I had for the witches before their conversation was just to show which witch was saying which line. Using 'the first witch said and second witch laughed,' just felt too wordy.

Just in case people didn't get this chapter, heres what happened. Inuyasha died and went to heaven. Miroku was meditating and somehow wound up there knowing what had happened. The questions he asked about marriage were directly connected with whether he is ready to die yet. He he chose death, he will live happily in heaven with Kagome as his bride but in real life, Kagome will be lost forever. Inuyasha realizes this after recalling Hika-jii and his mother's words and thus he said, "I'm not suppose to be here." The string was based on a greek myth about the three sisters who cut's the person's 'life line' when their time comes and thus cutting the chain the links the spirit with the body.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as the others. Thank you all again for reading!


	15. Ch14

_Once you open those doors, there is no turning back_

_I...I can't...I'm not suppose to be here yet_

_Look, it happens again. His spirit chose to return_

_Perhaps the excitement_

_...Has not yet finished_

_The next attack will be my last..._

**Ch14**

Another piece of land crumbled into the void and disintegrated into oblivion. Kagome took a step back.

"Are you afraid?" her grandfather asked.

"A little," she replied.

"Don't be, there is nothing to be afraid of. All you have to do is remember," the old man put a hand on her shoulder.

Aside from the occasional sounds of footsteps, it was just a hole. A hole that was expanding slowly and destroying everything that it sucked in.

"How much do you recall about yourself?" asked her grandfather.

"I'm not sure," Kagome's eyes wandered.

"Try for me, tell me everything that you know."

"(Glances diagnally down then back to the old man)Alright, I'll give it a try," Kagome closed her eyes. "I remember that my name is Kagome. I remember that I died."

"How did you die Kagome?"

"I was..." some form of telepathic shock hit her head, making her release a light yelp and bring a hand to her frontal lobe.

"Kagome?!"

"I'm alright. But I just saw something."

"What is it? What did you see?"

"I'm not sure. I saw a pair of eyes and I saw a tear. He was yelling at me. I couldn't hear what he was saying but I knew he was desperate for something. I raised a hand and brushed his tear away. He kept yelling at me. I didn't grasp any word at all still but he seemed more desperate.

"What was he like?"

"I don't know. I felt him shaking me. They were strong shakes. Other than that, I don't know."

"You must try Kagome. You must!"

The teen focused, trying to grasp any small details she might have missed on her last vision.

"_Ahh-ooo-ehh…"_ she heard a whispering yell. It was a gaspy, wispy voice that seem to crescendo rapidly then disappear.

Her eyes flared open as another surge of pain struck her head.

"Kagome? Kagome are you alright?" Her grandfather asked.

"_Ahhh-gooo-ehh!!"_ the voice grew louder.

She fell on her knees holding her head and clenching her teeth against the pain.

"Kagome?! Kagome speak to me!" the old man's worries deepened.

"_Ahhh-gooo-ehh!!"_

Her head felt like it was splitting into two but she refused to give up. 'Who are you?' she asked as she shook her head to try to releave it of its pains. "Who are you!"

"Kagome, stop! It's ok, just stop!"

"_Ahh-goo-meh!!"_ The voice was almost screaming in her ears. "WHO ARE YOU!!" She demanded.

"Kagome!!"

With that, silence returned to her mind and she fell back. "Who…are…you," she whispered before her eyes closed completely. Darkness took her. She had seen her grandfather shaking her and asking her if she's alright but the sight would always get overlaped by the vision of the eyes. Unconsciousness slid its way to her with the echoing footsteps that was sounding from the void once more.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

"It looks like you were saved," Hades released a chuckle. For some reason, Cerberus could swear he sensed disappointment in his master's words. "Your son is a stubborn one, I guess he took that from your side of the family?"

The father did not say anything.

"Fine, be that way…Let the test continue," the God of the underworld turned amusingly to the watch crystal.

Oooooooooooooooooo

"You," Sesshoumaru growled bitterly, "Tell me how is it that you will not die? Must I slice you into pieces before you will fall?"

"Aitsu ga matten da (She's waiting for me)," Inuyasha chuckled, "I'm here to bring her back to life. If I was to die, that just wouldn't be right now would it?"

"Fighting for the sake of others, do you find satisfaction in knowing you had done some fools biddings like some nice-guy?"

"Be truthful Sesshoumaru."

"What?"

"You saved Rin cause you wanted to save her. Not test your sword but you wanted to save the innocent child. You keep saying how feelings make you weak and that is why you could not understand the reason to why father chose to give me tessaiga but troughout all these years, you're starting to see why. You already realize it yourself, do you not? You're going soft."

"Soft? How dare you."

"Do you think going soft is a weakness? That having emotions is a weakness? Frankly I think it is what makes me stronger, and it's whats going to allow me to defeat you."

"You overestimate yourself," Sesshoumaru pointed his sword toward the demon.

"You underestimate me," Inuyasha replied and lowered himself in an attacking stance.

Inuyasha made the first move: A small jump to the right before dashing toward his target. Sesshoumaru ducked and swung his blade toward the his brother's waist. Inuyasha pulled his sheath up with his free hand and blocked the attack easily as he swung his sword back. Sesshoumaru took his sheath and blocked the returning attack with similar ease. The two's blades and sheath locked momentarily before they both jumped back.

"Damn, he has no openings," Inuyasha made a 'tze' through his teeth and slowed his breezing. 'Alright, then…' "How about this! Wind Scar!" he slammed his sword on the ground. The wind scar carved its way rapidly toward its aimed destination, trailing a fog of dust behind it.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and jumped up switftly. "I'm over here!" Inuyasha smirked behind him. Sesshoumaru turned with a surprised look. "It's the end!"

(Swoosh)

"How!?"

The surprised figure of Sesshoumaru faded as the sword glided through. "No, but now it is," Sesshoumaru whispered beside his ear.

Oooooooooooooooooo

(Beep…Beep…Beep)

The sounds of the heart monitor were the only sign of the old man's life. Souta clutched his hands on his lap with frusturation. Outside, the crows were signalling the upcomming arrival of night. Wind danced its way into the room through a small opening of the window, and the light was forming horizontal beams on the wall through the halfopen blinds.

Suddenly, the boy jumped to his feet. "What's wrong?" Megumi asked.

"Mom, I'm going to head home. It's getting late and I don't think we should trouble Megumi-chan any further with this anyways. I'll walk her home and head back." Souta said.

"I suppose you're right," his mother replied, "Thank you Megumi-chan. Sorry for your troubles."

"It's no problem at all!" Megumi felt a bit embarrased, "If theres anything more I could do, please just tell me. Hii-jiichan is like my own grandfather too."

The three exchanged concerned looks through their eyes before the two kids exited the room waving goodbyes. They had reached an intersection where they would usually say goodbye to eachother but Megumi had stopped Souta by grabbing onto his sleeve.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Huh? I'm going home," Souta replied.

"And then what?"

"I don't know, sleep?"

"No you won't, I know you're up to something. Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No there isn't. A lot's been going on lately and after today's incident, I'm just a little tired." Souta answered with his back turned to avoid eye contact.

"Souta!" Megumi growled, demanding the truth in her tone.

"Please Megumi….I'll be alright," turning a deaf's ear to the girl's reply, he dashed away toward his home.

Megumi watched the boy's figure turn at the corner ahead, then turned to the road to her home. Breezing out heavily, she shook her head and stepped to the opposite direction.

Oooooooooooo

Inuyasha fell to the ground with a trail of blood behind him from the wound in his back. Blood coughed from his mouth from the imapct of the fall and appeared blue against the glow of the stage. The glow began to fade and so did the stripe on his face. When the glow completely faded, returning the stage to its original pinkish glaze, Inuyasha had returned to his halfdemon self again. He saw his sword next to his hand and tried to reach for it but his limbs did not move. Sesshoumaru landed lightly a short distance behind him and he could hear the demon's steps getting closer.

"Goodbye…little brother…" Inuyasha heard his brother's whisper. A sword clicked just above his head. 'Move,' he commanded in his thought, 'Move damn it, MOVE!!'

"It's over," Sesshoumaru looked down with cold eyes and raised his sword.

The sword came down.

A gust of wind exploded and the sound of two metals colliding echoed through the chamber. "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru, but I cannot allow this fight to end this way," Cerberus said behind the grinding blades.

Hades smirked from his throne as though he knew of this outcome since before the fight had even begun. 'Like father like son, or maybe like son like father,' he chuckled to himself. A cold wind whistled in the darkness of his throne and only silence followed. Hades cleared his throat, "The dead don't laugh much," he mumbled.

TBC…

Sorry, my laptop broke taking my original chapter 14 with it so I had to rewrite it. I love my new laptop hahaha, Yes!! WOO!! I'm hyper tonight lol. Thank you all for your generous reviews. Appreciate each and every one of em. This story is going into its second half now and that means that Inuyasha and Kagome will finally be meeting soon!! More twists to come so if you want to see them, don't forget to give a review!

Thanks for reading.  
Deduction


	16. Ch15

Ch 15

A blurry vision was all that Kagome could get when light hit her eyes again. "Kagome, wake up Kagome. It's all over now."

It was the same voice as she heard before she lost consciousness. She felt her lips move into a particular word but no sound came out. At least, she could not hear what it was. She felt her body trembling and a numbness in her back. "It's so cold, why is it so cold?" she asked.

"Hold on Kagome," the boy whispered, "Please…"

Again, her lips began to move without sound. 'Why is it doing that? Everytime I try to say that one word…one word? What word? Wait, where's that old man?' she let her eyes wander but she could not find him. Two other silhouttes were standing beside her; even though they were only a blurry shadow through her limited vision, she could tell they were watching her with concern. 'Where am I? What am I seeing? Is this…' "Am I…going to die?" she looked up to the boy's face, trying to make out any details.

"Of course not, you'll be fine and we'll all go home and…"

The lie in the boy's voice was obvious, which made her release a small chuckle, "You're a bad lyer _Inuyasha_." 'It happened again! What's going on? Why can't I just say that word?'

"Damn it Kagome, don't say that!" she felt him pull her in tighter.

Darkness closed in around her vision, 'Oh no, please not yet. I still haven't heard your name!' the darkness drew in relentlessly. She could bearly keep her eyes open like she hasn't slept in days. "I'm so sleepy _Inuyasha_" 'No! Come on, focus on the word. You know it! What is it!'

"No, don't give up on me! Please just hold on!" the boy's sight was fading into the darkness now. Just then, she felt a warm tap on her cheek. It rolled down just past the corner of her eyes before plopping on the ground making it seem as though it was her tear.

Suddenly, an overwhelming feeling of regret attacked her. The feeling only lasted an instant before it was replaced by another: Acceptance.

"I didn't want to die yet," she said, reaching up to brush his tears away.

The boy turned away.

"I wanted to tell you how much I loved you before I died," she whispered and mouthed the word again before complete darkness took her.

In the emptiness, she heard one last sentence. 'I swear Kagome, that I'll get you back. Even if it means that I have to fight through the flames of the underworld, I will get you back!"

'Inuyasha,' a voice echoed in her mind.

"Inu..yasha…inuyasha…INUYASHA!" she jumped up, startling the old man who had been sitting with her the entire time. "Inuyasha!" she shouted at the old man, "Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha!" she lunged at the old man in excitement.

"I'm happy that you remember Kagome…" the old man managed, "but you must remember that your grandfather is an old man now. My bones are fragile you know."

Oooooooooooo

_Tell me Sesshoumaru, do you have anyone that's important to you?_

_An important person to I?There be NONE!_

_In the ashes of the burnt down castle, the child found his father's white pelt. It was slightly cindered on its ends but most of it had been only minimally damaged._

_'The consequences of emotions,' thought the boy, 'It's pitiful.'_

"You too father," Sesshoumaru growled as he swung his sword to his side and let it dangle off his hand, "You've fallen into prey of this so called emotion. Such a useless aspect that is not needed for a demon."

"You're wrong Sesshoumaru," his father returned his sword back to its sheath.

"How am I wrong? Is it not true that you died because of your _feelings_ toward that stupid wench. If you had just let her die, you could be alive right now. All your so called emotions did was cloud your judgement and sent you into certain death. That sorry excuse behind you believed in feelings too but look at him now. It still did no good."

"Have you ever feared death Sesshoumaru?"

"I have not."

"Then purhaps you will never understand."

Sesshoumaru had heard where this conversation was to lead enough times from when his father was alive to make him sick. Unlike his halfbreed brother, he grew up in the realm of demons where the world ran with the rules of survivor of the fittest. You either kill or be killed. No one was there to help you but there was no one you needed to help either.

Sesshoumaru turned to his brother and his eyes narrowed slightly from disgust. "Looks like you managed to preserve that life of yours again," he spoke cursingly.

Inuyasha's finger twitched.

"Remember Inuyasha, there won't be someone protecting you all the time. One day I will take your head with my sword, that is, if you manage to live to that day." The demon's figure faded and disappeared from the chamber.

"Don't look so disappointed," Sesshoumaru heard a voice when the scenary around him twisted back to a new location.

"You promised me no interruptions,"

"Actually, I promised you a fight to the finish and a fight that will test your skills," the hooded man replied with a smile, "and indeed your fight has ended and I believe you found your opponent…more than what you had expected?"

"Tze, fuzakeyagatte (Not sure how to translate this. Think of it as a japanese sweare). Remember this, once I take his head, you're next in line Hades."

A look of unexpectedness came from the God of the Underworld. 'So he knew who I was, and he still talks to me as though I was a commoner. Hehe, kids these days.'

"Now return me."

"As you wish," the man waved his hand a blue ring of light circled the demon's waist. The light stretched to a pillar then vanished with the figure inside.

Ooooooooooo

"Why did you come?" Inuyasha hissed.

"Who knows," Cerberus replied.

"I didn't want you to come," the hanyou spat, "you should stop butting into other people's business."

"You're alive aren't you."

"I would have rather died."

"Why?"

"It was my fight. I didn't want any interuption."

"(sight) You're still a kid."

"What?!"

"Holding on to your foolish pride. Have you forgotten what I told you before you entered here already?"

The boy shifted his glance.

"What was your goal when you entered here? Was it to save your woman or was it to kill your rival?"

"This and that are two different things!"

"It's the same! Swallow your cheap pride for once. You don't live for yourself you know. That is a lesson both you and your brother still needs to learn. You lived through today. That means that you will have another chance to difeat your brother tomorrow. If you really have guts then find ways to keep yourself alive so that you can challenge him over and over until you defeat him. You choose death in defeat. There's no honor in that. That is just running away admitting you're weaker than your foe."

"…" Inuyasha finally managed to raise himself off the ground. His eyes were still shadowed by his hair.

"If it hurts that much…" Cerberus gave a pause, "If it hurts that much than become stronger. Train like you've never trained before and defeat him the next time you meet."

Inuyasha dug a fist into the ground. Tears refused to stop its flow from his eyes no matter how hard he tried. "Damn it!" he punched his fist against the crystal stage, sounding a hard ting that pitched through the chamber, "DAMN IT!!"

"Do you know why I gave Sesshoumaru the Tenseiga Inuyasha?"

"…"

"An old maiden once spoke to me. She said that purhaps we all feared death for those we love and not necessarily ourselves. We understand the pains of losing them and just how much it hurts. That is why we go to such extent for them. We live in the memories of others and they thrive in our own. Sesshoumaru has only just begun to understand this but he refuses to see it justiced. I believe in him. May it take another 5 centuries for him to fully understand, I will not know but I believe he will. He already had the power but he did not have the heart. You on the otherhand was the opposite. You understood this pain, this agony, you possessed the heart that only a few demons have but you lacked the power. That is why I gave you the Tessaiga. Remember this Inuyasha. The Tessaiga is a sword of protection. It reacts to your heart wanting to protect those you find important. Yet today, you had been fighting for your own selfish pride. The three swords, Tenseiga: The sword of sorrow; Tessaiga: The sword of protection; Souunga: the sword of rage; The power of the swords are only released through their coorsponding emotions. Now stop weeping over your loss. You have someone to save do you not?"

"I'm not tearing over my loss."

Cerberus raised his brow.

"I'm tearing over the fact that I'm weak. How can I hope to protect her in the future if I'm still so weak. What if by saving her, I only drag her into more danger and pain."

"There's only one solution to that now isn't there?"

"…yeah…" Inuyasha reached for his sword. When he took it, it felt lighter than it had ever did in his hands. He smirked, "I gotta get stronger."

Just as he finished his words, the door on the opposite end of the bridge opened. When he turned around, his father had disappeared. Using his weapon as support, he got to his feet. Weakly, he began wobbling toward the door.

Oooooooooooooooo

"That father-son moment you had there was so touching I think I almost smiled," Hades taunted.

"It seems like he had already passed the test before the match even begun," Cerberus smiled proudly, "I appologize for my sudden impulse but it is what you expected from me is it not?"

"Your song had indeed passed this second test before the match begun. I saw it the moment I read his mind when he saw his brother's challenge. But, I proceeded with the match for you Cerberus. You may be the demigod of this underworld but I wanted to see your reactions as a father. Your son fought the match not for his own score but rather, to test his strength to prove to himself that he could protect the ones he love and thus he passed his test. And you, my old jester, had passed yours by showing me that your feelings toward those who are important to you have not changed since the day I found you."

Though Cerberus did not like the term his master used to describe his position, he acknowledged the lesson and nodded a thank you. "It's no wonder you're the god of the underworld."

"Hey, I actually think I have a better sense of humour than most of them up stairs," Hades defended.

Ooooooooooooooo

'Is this still part of my test?' Inuyasha thought as he watched the scene before him. It was of a small hut in the countryside. A very familiar small hut that he would never forget. An old man was boiling a pot of porage in his Kama and was humming a cheerful tune in his croggy voice.

"What's taking that bouzu so long with his groceries. I want to eat before the sun goes down for once," the old man mumbled as he stirred the content in the pot.

"Hika-jii…" Inuyasha whispered. His already weakened body felt even weaker now. His legs were trembling under his weight but it was not because of the damage he had received from his previous battle. In that instant, his past memories he had stuffed deep in the bottom of his mind was resurfacing once more.

TBC…

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as well. Thankyou Oldestmaiden for letting me use your line you said in your review. I hope you recognized it to be yours haha.

Quote:

Oldest Maiden: I think we all fear death for those we love, not necessarily for ourselves though. The thought of being without them is extremely hard. But if we didn't have the memories to sustain us I don't think we could continue to exist.

/Quote

Also, thank you to all who have taken their time to submit a review for this story. Inuyasha has reached his final test, that's right, his almost there! I'm honored to hear that some of you are telling your friends to read this story as well. Thank you all again!

Till next time…

Deduction


	17. Ch16

Warning: This chapter contain scenes of violence and coarse language. Reader discretion is advised.

Ch16

_It started as a feint glow but it soon expanded and enveloped around his surrounding area. 'Is this death?' the old man had wondered. The light gave off a steady, soothing warmth and they were gliding through the air like streams. It was like he had been engulfed into the center of the northern lights. As he extended a hand through one, it split between his fingers and continued to flow. He did not receive a sense of touch though. Even when he tried to grab one of the strands it seemed to puff away from his hand like smoke in a basket. He was floating. Through what, he did not know, but he was definitely floating. When he tried to walk, he felt a soft bounce from the location he pressed his foot against. 'I wonder this is what it feels like to walk on air,' he chuckled in amusement._

_Sounds of light sobs came to his ear._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hika-jii" the hanyou mumbled. The old-man's signature goatee was bouncing up and down as he paced about his pot. Inuyasha pushed the hay curtain and entered the hut. Everything was just as he recalled. From the small dent on the tatami where he had dropped the his supper one night and got forced to eat off the ground, to the rain marks on the roof where water use to seep through during heavy rains; everything was just as he remembered. Even the smell of burnt rice, he could remember they could never get rid of cause neither of them could cook a decent meal, was stubbornly hanging in the air.

The old man turned to his direction as though noticing his approach but Inuyasha soon learned that he was not the man the elderly was looking at. Hikaragi was looking at the unnatural sway of the curtains. "Guess it was just the wind," he raised a brow.

'He can't see me!' Inuyasha deduced.

The sun was beginning to set in the horizon. There was an odd familiarity to the scenery. The red sun, the freshness in the air outside, the warm breeze, everything seemed distinct.

"This feeling…" he thought with unease, "…no…" his eyes snapped to the old man. "Hika-jii, you have to get out of here now!"

The shout was not heard.

A loud crash sounded from the backside of the house. Both the old man and Inuyasha dashed toward it. It was from one of the Hika-jii's large clay sauce jugs that had been smashed against the side of his home. "What is the meaning of this," he huffed with more confusion then fear.

"You must be the old man that's housing a demon," spoke one of the men. The smell of alcohol on their mouths were so heavy that both, hikaragi and the hanyou could smell it even though they were on the other end of the back wall.

"This is a solemn place where an old man and his grandson lives. There isn't anything dangerous here," replied the old man sternly. It was not the first time that something like this happened. There were always those few villagers who tried to stir up trouble with him. 'I just hate the clean up afterwards,' he thought rolling his eyes with a sigh.

' _"hika-jii, I'm sorry,"_' Inuyasha recalled himself speaking to the old man.

'Sorry? About what?' the old man had replied.

'Well, it was because of me that those guys came in and trashed the place. It's cause I'm half demon and…'

'Stop!' Hika-jii had cut in before he could finish, 'What did I tell you about talking things like that!'

'But I…'

'You are who you are. There's no way to change that and there is absolutely no need for that either. If those immature idiots from the village are too dense to see past your ears then that's just cause they're well…immature idiots. If you believe what they say then you're just a bigger idiot,' Hika-jii was laughing as he spoke while wiping the floor where their porridge had been spilled.

'I'm sorry,' Inuyasha spoke after a short pause.

'_I hope that apology was for the right reason this time,' the old man continued to laugh._

The men drew in closer. There were 5 of them total but one seemed different from the others. He looked nervous. Inuyasha had recognized the man immediately as the man who came back and dug hika-jii's grave later.

'Fuzaken nayo…' "HEY! OYAJI!! (Rude way of calling father)" he shouted to the sky, "What the hell do you think you're trying to pull! Stop it right now!"

He heard a loud thud behind him. The men had started beating on Hikaragi. "Get the fuck off him!" Inuyasha lunged but his attack went through his target like they weren't even there. "Zaken nayo kuso jijii! Enough! Stop this shit RIGHT NOW!!" he shouted to the skies again.

Before him, the merciless beating of the old man continued. Blood splattered against the back wall of the house and Inuyasha could see the white eye slowly rolling up. Hika-jii had already lost senses in his face. Each new fist that collided against him were nothing but abrupt shoves now.

'Stop it…stop it…stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, STOP IT!!!' Inuyasha tried to push the men away again but it only led to another futile attempt.

One of the men had gone inside the house and grabbed a jug of oil. When he returned, his allies released a simultaneous smirk through their drunken red faces. They were all laughing hideously except one.

"You sure we should do this?" the man had said, "I mean, it just doesn't feel right."

"What are you talking about Heikachi?" his comrade raised a brow.

"We're doing society a favor by killing off one of their traitors," another laughed half jokingly.

"Stop being such a party pooper," spoke a third.

Hika-jii was already lying lifelessly on the ground. Not even his closest friends could find his original face under the swells and bruises. When the cold oil hit his open wounds, it was like acid burning through every bits of his skin. The pain he thought he could no longer feel had returned but even though he tried to scream, there was only a gassy cough.

'Stop it…stop it…please…stop,' Inuyasha fell to his knees, his eyes never leaving the pummeled face of his unofficial guardian. There as no tears, or rather, he had not had time to think about crying because the terrors from his childhood had resurrected so quickly that his every muscle felt paralyzed.

When the fire was lit, he only saw darkness. His eyes had lost its glimmer, back to the eyes of his youth. Deep. Dark. Dead!

"Yamero!! (STOP!!)" he shouted with everything he had. When his eyes reopened, it was of a different scene. 'Who is that?' he looked at the silhouette before him that slowly focused. 'Is that…me?'

Ooooooooooooooooo

The footsteps had stopped and this time, it seemed like it was for good.

"Is that _him_?" Kagome asked.

"You already know the answer do you not?" her grandfather looked to her smiling but sadness was in his eyes.

The girl got on her feet and walked to the edge of the land and looked down into the darkness. It was the same as when she first looked. Lightning shot in every direction and the dim flashes of the distance signaled the bottomless-ness of the pit. Wind was blowing toward the centre like one might expect from a black hole but there did not seem to be an area of focus to this one.

"I have to go," Kagome whispered.

Ooooooooooooooo

Through tall stems of grass, Inuyasha found himself hunched in uncertainty. Before him was none other then himself, curling just underneath as though he was in hiding. A rustle was heard in the direction his image was looking at, then noticed a smirk crossing its face. He stood up and looked around. "Kikyo?" he squinted at her figure. It only took a moment for him to catch on and he snapped his back to where his image was. It was no longer there. 'Naraku…'

"Kyko!" he dashed toward the girl at the first thought but he only managed to take two steps before it all happened. Blood flew through the air as the girl fell to her knees, extinguishing her site from the hanyou's vision.

Everything around him went dark again. A single shaft of light lit where he was standing and there was a whole lot of nothing around him. He wandered back and forth, still trying to find his former lover without realizing that he wasn't even in the same place anymore.

Another ray of light beamed before him and in its center, stood a child.

Ooooooooooooooo

Souta had returned to the shrine rather than his home. Making his way to the well, he looked to its bottom where he had seen his sister enter the feudal era countless times. He rang his throat and set his backpack to his side. 'I can do this!' he gave a strong thought and jumped in.

Megumi's shoes clicked hesitantly up the stone stairs of the shrine. She had been following the boy even though she knew it was against his wishes. 'So much for going home cause his tired,' she thought as she finished climbing the long stairway, 'what did he come here for, pray? I never really thought he was THAT superstitious, even if (THUD!)' "Souta?" she turned her head to the direction of the sound. It was from the hut. She had heard countless rumors about that place and how it housed demons from ancient times from souta's grandfather. Though she never really believed in such fairy tales, she never challenged it either. Kids will always be kids, saying they don't believe while still staying afraid. They don't realize their own oxymoron and some people say that's what it makes them cute. Megumi wasn't exactly like that but she decided to act the part anyways. It seemed that all the member of the Higurashi family seemed to believe in that one legend if nothing else and that even Souta and his mother had told her on numerous occasions to stay away when her curiosity had reached a height to not to open those doors.

Carefully, she made her way to the hut where a crack was left open at its entrance. She peeped inside. She saw the back pack sitting beside a well. Her eyes widened with fear as she smashed the door open, "SOUTA!" She scanned the entire hut. There wasn't much to scan, just a dirty old well in the middle of a four wall confinement. 'He didn't jump down there did he,' she thought even though the answer was obvious. She clenched her fist for courage and stepped forward.

"Come on I know you can hear me!" Souta's voice came from the bottom of the well.

"Souta?" she made her way to it and found the boy knelt on the bottom, banging against its floor.

"Come out Inuyasha! Bring my sister back!" he continued to smash his fist against the ground, "Come on I know you can hear me!" his leg was bleeding from the fall. 'Why…why can't I go over. Why doesn't he come out. Why doesn't anyone come out.'

"Souta?"

The boy looked up with teary surprise, "Megumi! I thought I told you to go home!"

"I thought we don't keep secrets," the girl looked angry.

"What secret?"

"Who's this Inuyasha person? What does he have to do with your sister and what does that whole thing have to do with this well!?"

Souta looked away.

Ooooooooooooo

Things had happened so fast that Inuyasha could barely keep up with it. In just a few minutes, the fears he pushed away for so many decades had flourished through every bone in his body, draining away the little strength he managed to regain since his last battle.

"It's all our fault you know that right?" the boy's words were cold.

'Damare (Shut up)…' Inuyasha mumbled in thought.

"If we weren't here, the world would have been a better place," the boy continued bitterly.

'Damare!' the hanyou's lips began to tremble.

"It's because we were born that all this had happened."

"DAMARE!"

"Why? I'm only telling you what we already knew," the young Inuyasha stepped into the light.

"…"

"When mother died…" An orb radiated above his young self. He saw his mother's face, looking up in a gentle smile as her eyes slowly closed.

"…Hika-jii…" the image changed to the hanging corpse of the old man as the body turned it's back to reveal the letter carved into its back.

"…Kikyo…" the image changed again to the woman, holding the jewel and lying in her grave as the villagers set fire.

"these people died because of us," the boy seemed to be mocking him now.

Inuyasha turned his back to his younger self only to realize that the boy had some how teleported before him again. He stumbled backwards in surprise with a gasp.

"You can't run away from me Inuyasha. I'm a part of you and you won't get rid of me."

"No, that's all done with now. I've changed!" Inuyasha argued.

"Have you? What about this?" the boy pointed up.

Inuyasha saw himself falling from the sky, landing on his feet but losing his balance as he did. A purple beam was shooting toward him when a girl pushes him aside and getting struck through her back, only inches away from her heart.

"Face it. You haven't changed a bit. You're still the same as me, useless and weak," the small figure laughed out loud.

TBC….

I know that my chapters come in slow but hang in there cause it will come. I'll try to update at least once every two weeks during the weekends. I actually ran into a short writer's block when writing this chapter but glad that went by quickly haha!

Hope you all liked this chapter.

AN: Just in case people were wondering; Yes, the child Inuyasha is talking to is the younger him.

Thank you for reading and as always, reviews are well appreciated! Till next time,

Deduction.


	18. Ch17

_Sounds of light sobs came to his ear._

_When the fire was lit, he only saw darkness. His eyes had lost its glimmer, back to the eyes of his youth. Deep. Dark. Dead!_

"_Is that him?"_

"_I have to go," Kagome whispered._

"_Who's this Inuyasha person? What does he have to do with your sister and what does that whole thing have to do with this well!?"_

"_Face it. You haven't changed a bit. You're still the same as me, useless and weak,"_

Ch17

(Flashback)

"You are sure you understand how deep your consequences are?" the god of death had asked him for the third time.

"To tell you the truth kami-chan (God-chan: I just thought its what kagome's grandpa would be like even when speaking with a god.) even though I keep a shrine as a priest, I'm not all that superstitious. It was just a good way to merchandise. But you know what, I had stopped fearing death after those days… and do you know what those days were? It was the day when I realized that I had become a father, that day when I held my child in my arms. That day when I saw my child's child in my arms."

"…"

"Since those days, I had someone whom I was willing to sacrifice my own life to protect."

"Noble words, but it would all be for nothing if _he_ does not make it to her. Kagome has already gone into the well of memories when I found out about Inuyasha's attempt at her rescue. I manage to pull her from it while her memories were still retrievable."

"But her time is still limited. If she plummets into her emptiness before she regains her memories then even if Inuyasha gets to her and brings her back, she would not remember anything from her former life time!"

"She is capable of getting it back on her own and you going to her does not necessarily mean you can help her get her memories back quicker."

"I've lived a long life. I have no regrets to date and I do not intend to make one now. Knowing that I was not there for my granddaughter when she needed me most is not the thought I want to be consumed with for the remaining years of my life." Higurashi smiled brightly, "Besides, I got to learn to trust my grandson-in-law sooner or later, it might as well be now."

Hades watched with an uncertain feeling but he nodded and accepted the old man's decision.

Oooooooooooooooo

-_Sounds of sobs came to his ear._

Higurashi swam his way toward the cries. He recognized them. The high-pitched, gurgling cry was not something he heard often but he would not mistake it for anyone else's. Ever since her younger brother was born, Kagome seemed to mature faster than the other girls. The son of the family had no father to turn to so his sister seemed to be his alternate source for support. Despite how Kagome continually flips the house upside down with her yelling on the annoyance of her brother, she was always there for him when the boy really needed someone. No matter what she said to others, the old man knew that his grand daughter was trying everything she can to be a good role model for her brother, including hiding her own tears behind forced smiles.

Then, he finally saw her. Kagome sat with her arms around her knees and head tucked down into her chest like a baby in a mother's womb. Her appearance was of her kindergarten years. It was the age she had always remained in his mind. Even though she was crying before his eyes, he could not help smiling from a feeling of nostalgia. He could recall carrying the girl on his back, trying to comfort her with gentle words and listening to the same sobs she was giving now as she curled against the back of his neck. Even though she calls him a crazy old man now, back then, he was the first person she would turn to. 'I guess when you're a teenage girl, mom's are more dependable then grandpas' he mused

Kagome no longer ran to him in tears and her only sign of appreciation for him seemed to be the rice cake she bought him for his birthday—that and the occasional back rubs she gave him when she used up her allowance—But that was just fine in his books.

With a sigh to bring him back to current times, he proceeded toward the child. As he did, white light drowned out his surroundings. When his vision returned, Kagome was standing alone in an empty field before him back in her rightful age. "Who are you?" she whispered as she turned to him.

(End Flashback)

Ooooooooooooooooo

"Yes, that is him. He wants to come to you," her grandfather replied.

"So those footsteps I head was from him coming to me?"

"That's right."

"I must go to him…" Kagome's words muttered as her mind raced ahead to an unwanted answer for her following question. "How can I...?" she asked while gazing hesitantly into the bottomless pit of destruction.

Her grandfather was silent.

"He is on the other side of that isn't he?" Kagome asked.

The old Higurashi hesitate before answering but finally gave a nod.

"I'm going to him," Kagome looked down to the countless lightning that zapped across the emptiness with a swallow.

"Wait!" the old man has spoken louder than he had intended. His granddaughter looked to him questioningly. "Before you go, I need you to answer me this one last question."

"Sure?"

"You have to answer truthfully," he spoke with a slightly strict tone in his voice. Kagome looked into his eyes and seemed to take in her grandfather's seriousness and nodded.

"Do you love him?" he asked.

How long had the silence lasted? The question seemed to echo again and again against the noises of the crumbling land not far behind the girl's feet. She opened her mouth but retracted her tongue and glanced away. Her grandfather had kept his focus on her every movement.

Then, she released a small huff: a short laugh with the release of her breath, and turned back to him. Looking straight into his eyes, she spoke with an eloquent upward curvature of her lips, "I do."

Not a single sign of uncertainty. Not a single look of falter. 'So this is the voice of her soul,' he acknowledged through closed eyes and a nod. "Then go to him Kagome. He needs you right now more than ever," her grandfather waved her off.

Kagome turned back to the depth of the hole. New found courage now swelled inside her. With one deep breath, she took her leap of faith. "Inuyash!!"

Oooooooooooooooooo

"Think about it, you should understand what I'm saying. I am you after all," the child spoke in an almost taunting manner.

It was true; Inuyasha did understand what the child was saying. It was a truth he dared not touch. He knew his weaknesses better than anyone else.

"Can you guarantee Kagome's safety even if you bring her back to life? Answer me, can you?"

"I…" he couldn't speak. He knew if he continued, only one answer would come out. 'I can't.'

_You're nothing, worthless, weak._

He recalled Koga's words from back in the forest. The area around where he had received the punch in the face seemed to throb more than the other wounds of his body. He placed a hand on the location of the pain.

"Give it up already," the child heaved a sigh, "Don't you know how pathetic you look?"

"NO!" Inuyasha swung the back of his fist to the child but it glided through, only feeling thin air. The child's image distorted slightly from his blow but did not seem to be disturbed at all. "I'm not giving up! I came this far! I can't give up! I promised her!"

"So what if you promised her?!" the child cut in with a roll of his eyes, "It wouldn't be the first time you broke a promise." Inuyasha twitched from this reponse. "You promised to protect her and you didn't keep it," the child continued with his mocking tone, "You're nothing but a liar." Above the boy's head, the clip of Kagome's death was playing on repeat in the light bubble.

Inuyasha dared not look up. "I…" he muttered. He couldn't deny it. He was a liar. There were so much he had lied about. He lied to his mother about the magical fish, he lied to Kikyo about his feelings, and he lied to Kagome about her conditions, but most painful of all, he was lying to himself about his true beliefs. 'Who am I kidding, who do I think I am to believe that I could become strong enough to protect her from everything that is to come…I don't even have the confidence to protect her from myself.'

Oooooooooooo

Megumi had found herself at a loss of words by the end of the tale her childhood friend had told her. Now sitting on the bottom of the well beside the boy, she would have thought it was just a well thought up fairytale if the boy had not spoken it with such seriousness. The line between imaginary and reality seemed to blur further in her mind now. A half demon is in love her friend's sister who went back in time through an old well in a temple to help save the world with a shikon jewel that holds unbelievable power. The same jewel that hi-jiichan had been selling to random tourists saying it would bring good fortune.

"Kagome left almost two weeks ago," Souta continued, "she's never been gone for over 5 days before cause it would make it hard to make excuses for school. The day she left, she wasn't herself either."

"She wasn't herself?" Megumi asked.

"Yeah. I bumped into her at the stairs and knocked some of her papers from her hand. She would tare her throat apart yelling at me usually but she didn't and instead, she just picked up the papers, patted me on the head, and said, 'Don't run in the house.'"

"…"

"I was worried so I decided to see what she was up to. I found her looking through some old albums in her room. When I asked her if she was okay, she just smiled and nodded. She told me how everything was finally going to end. Kagome's my sister. I know when there's something bothering her and when she fakes a smile. Believe me, her smile was fake that day. I decided to just let her be…maybe that's what I did wrong…" tears began to well up in Souta's eyes, "Maybe if I had forcefully asked her what was wrong with her or maybe if I had…"

"Souta!" Megumi cut in with a shout. The boy turned to her and fell silent. "Souta," she lowered her voice, "How could you Souta!"

"How could I?" the boy looked confused.

"You actually think your sister died don't you?" Megumi looked at him with outrage.

"I…I don't know what to think anymore…"

Oooooooooooooooo

Another lightning zapped across Kagome's shoulder. She just barely managed to dodge it and they continued to come. Her peripheral vision has increased over the time she had been battling with Inuyasha and the others but even with this talent, it was growing more and more difficult to dodge the shots every second. Then, it finally happened. One was streaming toward her, threatening to run directly through her chest. She brought her hands forward to try to block it. Her eyes grew wide and her thoughts went numb. The fear she thought she had lost had returned full force and paralyzed her nerves.

A spark radiated from the center of her chest and bobbled her just before the shot struck. The bolt hit the barrier and seemed to get absorbed into it. "Don't worry," she heard her grandfather's voice, "Just remember who you are."

"What do you mean remember who I am?" Kagome opened her eyes slowly. A thin layer of light shelled her and

"You must lose your fears. Remember everything about yourself. Remember everything about him!" Another light zapped against the bubble. The golden glow it radiated seemed to thin slightly.

She shook her head to try to clear her thoughts.

"Just remember! Believe in yourself!" her grandfather's voice shouted from all around her inside the bubble.

Ooooooooooooo

In the hustle and bustle of Tokyo General Hospital, Kagome's mother was running frantically for a nurse after having no one come when she pressed the button. To her good fortune, her doctor had been pacing just around the first corner of her father's room. She was in a panic and was stuttering her words but the doctor could see that it was not good news. The first thing that caught the doctor's attention was the beeps of the heart monitor. He knew what was wrong right then and there. When he pulled the curtains open, his diagnosis was confirmed. "Seizure," he leapt on top of the elderly, trying to hold down the man's trembles with everything he had, "Nurse! Where's the god damn nurse!" he shouted toward the open door.

A girl rushed in through the door and was momentarily blinded when the chaotic sounds of the equipment bashed against her. "What are you standing there for? Help me hold this man down!" the doctor yelled. The girl seemed to snap back to reality and ran to help after slamming the door shut behind her.

Still keeping his weight on the elderly, the doctor reached into his opposite pocket where he pulled out a small needle and shot it into his patient's chest with a large swing. The fluid drained in and things seemed to settle almost immediately. He got up with a breath of relief then turned to the nurse with a glare, "Are you the nurse who's responsible for this room?" he demanded.

The girl nodded.

"What the hell do you think you were thinking leaving an unconscious patient alone in a room!" he exclaimed.

The nurse contracted, "Moushiwake gozaimsen (I'm sorry!)," she bowed deeply.

"That was a minor seizure so he liv…" realizing that the patient's family was still there and the small crowd that had gathered out in the hall, behind the door, he stopped. "I'm sorry you had to see that Mrs. Higurashi," he turned to the mother.

"His okay now?" she asked carefully.

"He is in stable condition now but this was an unexpected event. Mrs.Higurashi, I believe we will need to do a CT scan on your father."

"You think there is something wrong with his head?"

"We cannot conclude without a test."

Though still a bit in shock, the woman managed a nod. But now, there was a new feeling in the back of her chest: One much more horrifying than before. Her hand tightened on her cell phone in her pocket. 'What is going to become of this family?' she thought with a deep sigh.

TBC…

Final exams are over for spring classes! Woot! Summer courses start in 2 days…my summer vacation lasted a whole 3 days with the weekends included, how wonderful…I hate university life…

Thank you all and sorry for this LONG overdue update. Been busy with exams. Hope you're all still hanging in there. As always reviews and comments are well appreciate it.

Deduction


	19. Ch18

_I've lived a long life. I have no regrets to date and I do not intend to make one now. Knowing that I was not there for my granddaughter when she needed me most is not the thought I want to be consumed with for the remaining years of my life._

_I must go to him…_

_I promised her!_

_So what…it wouldn't be the first time you broke a promise._

_I don't know what to believe anymore_

_You must lose all your fears!_

_What's going to become of this family_

Ch18

Souta had waved goodbye at the intesection before his house to his friend. She insisted on following him home this time to make sure that he returned to where he said he would. After a long talk, a short quarrel, a wound in his leg, and a painful stroll back to his home, he was finally beginning to feel the pressure relieving him. A streetlight was flickering a short way behind, flashing the two's shadow on the pavement as the two walked and making their shadows look as though they were doing a slow motion dance. There was still a bit of blue left in the sky when they left the shrine but by now, it was completely dark. The wind was slowly dropping in temperature, making the two starting to wish that they had brought their jackets with them when they left for school in the morning.

"Look, my house is right there already. Where else can I run off to now that you practically dragged me back," Souta rolled his eyes.

"Well…" Megumi thinned her eyes suspiciously, "Alright, I guess there isn't many places around here that you can go to mope."

"You didn't have to add the word 'Mope'," Souta grunted, "What? Do you want to watch me walk into my door and close it behind me and stake out in a bush just outside till morning?"

"Oh aren't you the comedian. You caught me so off guard that I forgot to laugh," she spoke with sarcasm.

"Look, I'm TURNING AROUND…Whoa!" just as Souta turned, a black cat zipped under his step. He stumbled back and the cat jumped up onto a wall opposite the street and dashed off.

"You deserved that," Megumi pointed to his surprised face and laughed.

"Whatever," Souta pouted and begun stepping away.

Megumi turned with a satisfied 'hmph,' and walked to the opposite direction.

"Megumi," Souta called back.

The girl stopped and looked back questioningly.

"Thanks," he said calmly and resumed his steps again.

The girl turned back as she resumed her steps smiling. 'You're welcome," she wasn't sure if she spoke those words or thought it in her mind. Even if she had spoken it, she knew it wasn't loud enough for the Souta to hear. The chilly breeze was penetrating her white T-shirt and her short checkerboard skirt uniform but for some reason, she felt warmth inside. Of course, it was short lived when her body gave in and delivered a shiver. 'I better get home before I catch a cold,' she thought. Jogging lightly down the night street, she rubbed her arms for warmth.

Souta kicked off his shoes and entered the kitchen to find a small blinking red light. His eyes immediately lit up with a new found joy. "Kagome?!"

Ooooooooooooooooooo

"Looks like his in pretty deep," Hades wheezed as he cleared his throat.

"He'll get out of it, I know he will," Cerberus paced before the crystal.

Oooooooooooooo

Inuyasha sat in the darkness alone. Though the vision of his younger self had disappeared long ago, the words chanted in his mind over and over again; repeating, echoing, overlapping. 'The only thing I can do is talk tough and act tough, but talking is still just words and acting is still just an act. I've never been able to protect one person I loved in my life. Some tough guy I am…'

"Purhaps…" he sighed blankly, looking up into the darkness, "this quest is just…" he bit his lips together, "no poi…" A warm wind circled him before he could finish his words. 'What is this? I've felt this somewhere before…' he thought, extending his hand out.

The wind glided around him and circled him, gently pressing against his cheeks. Swirling between his legs, then up his waist, gliding up his arms continuing toward his head, lifting his hair from his eyes as it passed its way above; it took one last swirl around his waist before condensing in front of him with a dim yellow glow. "Don't run away. Remember what true strength is," it spoke softly.

"Kikyo!" his eyes widened as he leapt toward the glow but it only caused the wind to scatter. It gently breezed against his cheeks before it disappeared again.

Ooooooooooooooo

"What was that?" Hades squinted his eyes at the crystal.

"His speaking to himself?" Cerberus raised a brow. "Kikyo?"

'Geeze…' Hades thought as he stood up from his seat, 'didn't see that one comming.'

"Where are you going master?" asked the demon.

"Just to check up on one of my guests. I think it's just about time," replied the god and left the room.

Cerberus gave a questioning look but turned back to the crystal before him. He simply had too much concerns for his son to care.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Who are you?!" her grandfather demanded. The bubble that surrounded the girl had nearly completely faded, "Who are you and what do you seek!"

"I…I'm…I want…I don't know," she was falling into panic. Each time a lightning struck the bubble her eyes would be momentarily blinded by a white light and with every moment, it grew more rapid.

"Yes you do! You knew it so clearly before you jumped. Don't let fear cloud your vision. You must overcome it!"

"But…"

"What made you jump from that ledge? He is waiting for you Kagome. He needs you right now!"

"Inuyasha!" the girls eyes snapped open.

"That's right. Now say it! Who are you and what do you seek?"

"I am Kagome and I seek Inuyasha!" she shouted.

As the words left her mouth, the bubble dissipated. "Don't forget it!" she heard her grandfather's voice but it was distant this time, much like an echo, "You're on your own now."

A lightning shot her through her chest, winding her momentarily. "I seek Inuyasha…I seek Inuyasha…I am Kagome and I seek Inuyasha!" she repeated the words in her mind. A light formed below her. The moment she saw it, she knew what it was and understood everything. It was so blatantly clear that she was starting to wonder why she never realized it till then. 'I'm in my mind and that is what I seek! As long as remember who I am and where it is that I want to go, I can never get lost in my own thoughts!'

She suddenly came to realize a new surprise. The lightning continued to shoot through her but they no longer caused her pain. 'Of course; a part of me had always been afraid to regain my memories, to know how I had died. Even after I regained some and managed to remember Inuyasha, I was still scared of my past. The lightnings were my own creations to prevent myself from finding out my lost memories. But now…' her thoughts trailed off as a clear blue sky opened with the expansion of the light.

She found herself falling…no…flying through the air, gazing down into the city she grew up in. The wind that rushed against her made her feel like she was falling but the ground seemed to never get closer. It was like the wind was actually lifting her up. She could see her house. Her mother was in the front yard hanging some fresh laundry and her brother was sitting on the porch letting his feet dangle off the edge. She twisted her body to change the direction of her flight. She spotted a blossom tree that was at full bloom. 'That was easy to find,' she thought to herself. As she got closer to the blossom, she could see the small temple hut through its branches. An old man was sweeping the floor just before it, smiling cheerfully with a hint of satisfaction in his smirk.

She soon found herself directly above the small hut. Her grandfather seemed to notice her as he glanced up and raised a hand to wave. Suddenly, she felt a downward pull. The roof of the hut came up so fast that she couldn't even scream. Her instinct was to bring her hand up and shut her eyes but when she felt on impact, her eyes reopened slowly. It was a whole new scene now. The crowded housings and cement-paved roads were replaced by acres of open farmland and dirt paths. Horses and wagons replaced the parked cars on and lampposts.

Her eyes shifted toward a loud echo. On a bench below, Miroku was rubbing a red spot on his cheek while Sango shouted in his face with her arms waving like a humming bird on caffeine. Beside them, Shippo was laughing mockingly at the monk's idiocy. An old lady who sat on a hay barrel had sighed as she shook her head. 'How could I have forgotten,' Kagome giggled.

The wind shifted, and she found herself flying to a different location. It was a small river with a rope bridge. On one end was a tree swaying in the spring breeze. Her eyes squinted when a flicker of silver caught her eyes. Her flight speed slowed. Through the interlacing leaves, poke-a-dot glimmers of silver shined through. She stretched her neck, noticing an opening through the leaves that was approaching. His image came bits at a time. First it was a ear, Inuyasha's ear. It twitched slightly just as it rolled into view but that was the only movement. His head followed, hunched downward with his bangs blocking his entire face from a bird's eyes view. The rest of his body drifted into view as well. He was asleep, leaned against the trunk of the tree. His head bobbed up and down with each breath he drew in. Kagome's expression softened. "Inuyasha," she whispered.

The downward pull returned. The ground was shooting up toward her again. Only this time, there was no new scene. Everything went dark. A windy gaspy noise came to her awareness first. 'What is that?' she wondered.

"That is your breath. Just open your eyes Kagome," she heard a voice.

In a small chamber, on a bed with pure white sheets, Kagome's eyes slowly flickered open to find a figure sitting on a small stool before her. "Welcome back, I trust you've enjoyed your sleep. My name is Hades, keeper of the underworld." spoke the god.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Souta rushed to his kitchen phone and looked down at the blinking red light on the answering machine. "It's Kagome, it just has to be Kagome!" he pressed the button, eagerly awaiting to hear his sister's voice and an explanation to her late return.

"Message one," the mechanical voice of the answering machine said with a beep.

"Souta, this is mom," it played.

The boy's hopes shattered. His racing heart seemed to sink to his stomach.

"I thought you would be home by now but I guess you're still not there yet…" the message continued.

He got a glass from the drying dishes by the sinkwith a sigh then made his way to the fridge and pulled out a jug of orange juice and laid it on the table.

"I want you to listen calmly of what I am about to tell you okay?" though it was faint, he heard a choke in his mother's voice. The message went dead for a moment and he heard a his mother take a long breath. He began pouring his drink. "About 5 minutes ago, your grandfather passed away…" the message paused with another choke in his mother's voice.

The jug slipped from his hand and splashed on the kitchen floor. A sniffle came from the answering machine. 'It's a lie…the doctor said he was stable before I left!' the boy thought as he shook his head.

"I want you to be strong Souta. I still have some things to take care of here in the hospital so I don't think I will be able to get back really soon…" The message continued on but Souta was no longer there to hear it. Bolting down the darkened streets, there was only one logical thought in his mind that repeated itself over and over again. 'It's a lie!'

TBC…

New fiction: Lunar Requiem- Tragedy, need I say more?

Thank you everyone for your generous reviews for this story. It is because of you guys' support that I was able to write this far into this fiction. Also, I hope that all the readers of this story has found it enjoyable and will continue to tune in for the finale chaps.

Deduction.


	20. Ch19

Ch19

It was a hot day but the sun had hidden behind one of the numerous patches of clouds in the skies, momentarily saving those below from the scorching heat. In the middle of a crater of decayed trees, Inuyasha stood panting as he used his sword for support. "Damn it," he spat, feeling a numbness in his legs, "Where is he," his eyes scanned. There wasn't many things to hide behind on the dead land but still, his target had somehow vanished. 'Front, back, left, right,' Inuyasha looked quickly. No sign. 'Above!' he looked up. 

"Below!" Naraku's voice echoed. He instinctively jumped up but his reaction was not fast enough.

Branches rushed up from the area he had been standing toward his chest. Inuyasha clenched his teeth and prepared for impact. Just then, an arrow wizzed past. A ray of purple light radiated when it struck the branches and disintegrated it just in time.

"Are you alright Inuyasha?" Kagome waved, running toward him from the distance.

"What the hell are you doing here! I told you to stay back!" the hanyou shouted back from the air.

"I just saved your life, I was hoping for at least a thank you!"

"You'll just be getting in the way!" Inuyasha spat as Kagome ran up to him. A sudden anxiety snapped him back to the situation. Another wave of branches pierced through the earth and struck upward, aiming for his back. He twisted his arm back and blocked the attack with his sword but the impact had knocked him off balance and plummeting downward.

Inuyasha fell head first through the air. Everything around him seemed to spin around him. Every 360degrees, he saw Kagome shouting his name as she dashed toward him. 'That idiot!' "Kagome don't come!" he shouted but the girl did not listen. "Baka'yarou! Modore! (Idiot, go back!)" he barked just as he regained control and landing on all four.

"What kind of attitude is that, I came here to help you and you yell at me. Well maybe next time, I'll just let you get crucified," Kagome said with sarcasm.

"I told you to stay in the distance. You'll just get in the way!"

"Get in the way?! I just…"

Inuyasha was just about to cut in when he felt a vibration in the earth. 'Shit,' he thought. Instinct took control again. He shoved Kagome back as he took short jumps back. The girl fell with a light squeal. "What did you do…" before she could finish branches stabbed upward from where the two had just been talking.

Inuyasha continued backing with small jumps but the branches that shot up were gaining on him. 'Damn it I can't out run it,' he winced and took a large leap, escaping to the air.

"Where are you going?" he heard a voice behind him.

His eyes were the only part of him that managed to react before a purple orb struck his back. The electrifying burn paralyzed his limbs almost instantly and he found himself falling again. The hanyou could not see them but he could sense the branches shooting toward him from behind. "Ugoke (Move)," he ordered himself, "Ugoke!" he could hear the crackling wood closing in now, "UGOKE!" A sudden push from his side made him tumble down to the right. He did not know what had just happened when he first hit the ground but when he looked up, everything became clear. His eyes widened with horror.

Kagome hung limp with one of the branches piercing her abdomen all the way through. The half-demon was just about to call her name when the wood retracted back. Blood sprayed from her mouth and the girl began falling.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha leapt forward to catch her, not even realizing that his body could move again. The girl fell into his arms gently as though she had been floating down. She looked up at him with a smile.

"You're right, I did just get in the way," she managed.

"Inuyasha!" he heard a call. It was Miroku and Sango flying in from the distance.

"What happened?" the two asked terror struck when they saw Kagome.

"Help her somehow!" Inuyasha spoke with panic settling in and avoiding the question.

"Calm down Inuyasha, I will do what I can but…" Miroku swallowed and decided not to say any further.

"She was a fool, reminds me of Kikyo's death. Same soul, same foolishness I suppose," Naraku laughed from above.

"Yurusenee …(I won't forgive you…)" Inuyasha looked up. His eyes flashed in red and his grip on his sword tightened, "Temee dakeha …zetai ni…(You…I'll never…)"

Slowly, his sword began to change colour.

Oooooooooooooooo

The boy was gone but his memories were refreshed more detailed than it had ever existed. A small chilly wind blew in the dark hollows of the chamber. He suspected it to be a chamber since there was a light echo to the sound of his voice. He reached out but he could not even see his hand. The shaft of light that had been illuminating his position had faded with the boy. It was just pitch black now.

'I'm always the one getting protected,' he thought in the darkness, 'I'm not resurrecting Kagome so that she can die protecting me again…'

"Purhaps…" he sighed blankly, looking up into the darkness, "this quest is just…" he bit his lips together, "no poi…" A warm wind circled him before he could finish his words. 'What is this? I've felt this somewhere before…' he thought, extending his hand out.

The wind glided around him and circled, gently pressing against his cheeks. Swirling between his legs, then up his waist, gliding up the arms continuing toward his head, lifting his hair from his eyes as it passed its way above; it took one last swirl around his waist before condensing in front of him with a dim yellow glow. "Don't run away. Remember what true strength is," it spoke softly.

"Kikyo!" his eyes widened as he leapt toward the glow but it only caused the wind to scatter.

Was it the warmth, the gentle voice, or perhaps that miniscule amount of light that flashed, barely visible to his eyes; it brought a little bit of hope and a little more glimmer in his eyes. 'I didn't come this far for nothing,' he thought as he bit into his lips.

Ooooooooooooooo

Quick steps bounced the young boy down the Tokyo street. Neon signs flashed in all colours and reflected in his teary eyes. A hooded jacket he grabbed just before dashing out the door was pulled over his head and hid his face from the others on the street who raised eyebrows wondering what the child's hurries were about. It wasn't until he arrived at the gates of the hospital that he realized just how much he had ran. A burning sensation consumed his airway and his body wavered from a feeling of nausea. Looking up toward his grandfather's room, he gave a quick swallow and continued with his original pace.

When he finally reached the room, he found his mother sitting with her back to him on a stool beside the bed. A sheet had been pulled over the his grandfather's face but he could tell the old man's mouth was slightly open. He stepped in but his mother did not seem to notice. The room felt isolated from the ruckus that was happening outside. All the other sounds in the hospital faded away as he entered the room and only his mother's quiet sniffle entered his ears.

A metallic click made Mrs. Higurashi look up from her stool. Her eyes widened on her son.

The young boy's eyes shifted from the body to his mother and grew more misty with each passing second. "The doctors said he was stable before I left," he spoke with a face like he was asking his mother a question.

"He had a seizure soon after you left," his mother sighed in grief, "The doctors rescanned his brain afterwards and they found numerous small tumours that was not there during his first test. They couldn't do anything to help him…"

"NO! They're lying! Grandpa was fine when I left," Souta ran up and grabbed the dead-elderly's sheets, "His just sleeping! Wake up grandpa, you're just sleeping right? Wake up grandpa! Why won't you wake up," the boy shook the body desperately. He bit his lips down hard in a futile attempt at containing his tears. "Okite yo (Wake up)…Jiichan (Grandpa)…" he found himself out of breath but it wasn't from his running, "Jiichan, okite yo!"

"Souta…" Mrs. Higurashi wanted to say something to her son but she could not find the words. She hadn't even calmed his worries about his sister's late return and now this happens. She reached for him but she stopped herself. 'I'm a failure as a mother,' she chuckled to herself before a droplet of tear formed on the corners of her eyes.

"Nande? (Why?) Onegai dakara…okite…(Please…wake up…)," the boy fell to his knees and dug his face into she sheet.

"Souta," his mother called again. The boy turned to the call slowly until their sorrowful eyes met.

That was it, he could not hold back anymore. Running into his mother's arms, he let his voice cry out. His mother embraced him tightly against her chest, "I'm sorry Souta," she whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

A fist gripped the empty darkness firmly. "I've come too far to quit now!" Inuyasha hollered upwards, "You hear me! I ain't turning back!"

'Remember what true strength is,' Kikyo's voice played in his mind.

"I don't know what the future will bring. Frankly, I don't really care anymore," the hanyou chuckled to himself. '50years passed and it turns out that I haven't learned a thing,' "There's no way for me to be fully confident in saying that I can protect her from everything that is to come without lying. It's the future, no one knows the future."

He released a small puff of air as though to relax himself. 'I'm sorry Kagome, I'm weak and I know I'm weak. I know I talk big all the time but you should know that it's just the way I am. In the end, it was you who saved my life. Ironic isn't it? I can't tell you that it won't happen again but I can say this…' "Ore ha subete wo kakete demo omae wo mamoru! (I'll protect you even if it means losing everything!)," his voice came down to a whisper to finish off with, "I just hope that's enough…"

Ooooooooooooooooooo

A blue crystal projected the image of the hanyou onto the smooth white wall of the room. Kagome watched with tears in her eyes as she held her hands before her open mouth.

"Never thought you'd hear words like that from his lips did you," Hades smiled, "So, what is the reply of the girl in question?"

Kagome couldn't speak so she expressed her thoughts with a nod. 'He came for me,' she thought overwhelmed by emotions, 'He actually came for me.'

'Love is a terrifyingly great thing,' Hades thought with a smile, 'I remember the last time I fell in love, I created winter.'

"Inuyasha…" her voice came out choppy like her breath.

"Follow me Kagome," Hades spoke softly and stood from his seat.

It took her a moment to come back to reality but when she did, she obeyed and pulled her sheets aside.

She stepped into a slightly smaller room from a door that had somehow appeared on the wall where she could swear was not there before. This room was just like the one before only smaller. There wasn't a bed. The five walls of the pentagon room was radiating, producing the dim illumination of the room. The room was not as tall as before either but the ceiling was still not within arm's reach. Closing the door behind her, she waited for her next command.

"You two are quite something," Hades finally begun after a long pause, "I don't think I've been this…entertained for at least a millennium or two. Open that door behind you Kagome."

"But we just came from there…"

"Did we?"

Kagome turned back dubiously but she opened the door as instructed. It was not the room she had come from. There was only a dark empty void behind this reopened door.

Ooooooooooooooo

It was only a sliver at first but the light quickly widened to a beam with the creaking sound of an opening door and lit up a path on the stone floor. The light ran to his feet and up to his knees but he could not tell what he was looking at with first glance. They've been depleted of light for so long that he was forced to squint even though it wasn't all that bright. He looked up and found a silhouette extending its neck and looking about the chamber. He stumbled forward cautiously. The silhouette seemed to notice his approach. "Inuyasha?" he heard a voice.

"Who is that?" he muttered and stepped forward a bit more, putting himself into the light in the process.

"Inuyasha!" he heard her call again.

He shook his head and wondered if his ears were deceiving him. 'It can't be…'

"Inuyasha!!" he saw the shadow running up to him. Her figure came in bits and pieces; first it was her hair, then her nose and mouth, and finally her eyes. He caught a glimmer in her eyes and knew it was tears. He was still in shock when she had lept into him and embraced him tightly with her arms. She was speaking to him with words so quick that he could not comprehend much if any. Kagome herself probably could not comprehend all she was saying even though she was the one speaking.

"Is it really you Kagome?" he whispered.

"Yes, its me. I'm here. I can't believe you're here. You came!" Kagome cried against his shoulder and her arms around his neck.

Slowly, his arms rose and embraced her back at her waist. When they finally locked and felt content proving that it was not a hallucination, there was enormous relief. "I did it…haha…I found you…hahaha…I did it!!" he exclaimed and brought her in closer, "I don't believe it."

"Me either!" Kagome replied.

"You're here!"

"and you're here!"

"I'm so glad I wasn't too late."

"Inuyasha," Kagome pulled away slightly and pushed her tears aside before turning back and looking at him in the eyes.

"Yes?" the half-demon met her glance.

"Osuwari," she spoke lightly.

The beads around his neck reacted immediately, brining him down to the ground with a loud thud. He jumped back up immediately with rage, "What the hell did you do that for!" he shouted with daggers in his gaze.

"That was for getting me killed," she pouted.

"Anonaa(why youu) do you know how much trouble…" before he could finish, Kagome pressed her lips against his and cut him off.

"That," she said as she came off, "I guess you can say, is for your troubles." She smiled.

There was a short pause between the two before Inuyasha released a snicker. He pulled her in and their lips came together again. For that short moment, all the hardships each of them have encountered seemed to fade away. In the chamber, lit by the single shaft of light from the door, the two had entered their own world. Their lips came apart, gently this time. Their eyes never leaving each others'. "Okaeri (welcome back)," Inuyasha whispered.

"Tadaima (I'm back)," Kagome replied.

"Cough cough," Hades spoke the onomatopoeia in plain words as though mocking the two.

The two separated and turned to the god with a blush.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but there's just one more thing I need to tell you before you take her back Inuyasha," Hades spoke.

Inuyasha couldn't put his fingers on why but something was setting off the alarms in his body and was putting him on edge. A strange feeling on nervousness like knowing some disaster is about to come.

TBC………

A/N: 'Are thoughts.' "Are dialogues"

Hi guys, sorry about this chapter taking so long. The two finally meets again after 19 chapters. I hope you guys liked it! If you did, don't forget to give me a review cause they're always well appreciated.

Deduction


	21. Ch20

Ch20

"One more thing?" Inuyasha cocked his head to the side through a side-glance.

"Yes," replied the god of the underworld, "Kagome, I will have to take Inuyasha away for a few moments."

Kagome gave a look of concern.

"Do not worry, I will bring him right back," Hades smiled.

The two lover's eyes met between them. Inuyasha nodded and stepped forward. As though getting consumed by a shadow, Inuyasha faded away along with the God. Kagome ran up to the location where the two had been standing but there wasn't any trace of them.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Miroku was sitting on the hill outside of Kaede's hut watching the moon when he felt a presence to his right. "You should be sleeping Shippo. I do believe it's past your bed time," he smiled to the young fox demon.

A water track marked the trails of tears through the boy's fur on his face. He gave a few sniffles and stood where he in silence.

"You've been crying again," Miroku smiled under his breath.

"It's been three days," Shippo choked softly, "and it's almost dawn for the forth day."

"Has it been that long already?" the monk spoke gently.

The fox-child nodded with another choke.

Shifting his wait back, Miroku laid on his back and pillowed his hands under his head, "Look up there Shippo," Miroku whispered.

The child's eyes shifted up.

"The moon shines brightly tonight. Ever since Kagome told me of man being on the moon, I've never seized to wonder; What kind of thoughts was going through the first man to have set foot on the moon when he was leaving this earth. I doubt it was an easy task. I bet many had thought he was leaving on a suicide mission and there were many disagreements but ultimately, he made it because he believed he would; because people believed he would. Inuyasha had gone to the realm of the Gods to rescue Kagome. It's true, it's never been done before, but he believes he can do it. Now, we just need to believe in him," Miroku turned to the child, "have a little faith Shippo. We are Inuyasha's closest friends. If we don't believe in him, who will?"

A few moments of silence followed the monk's words before the tiny demon made his way beside the monk and took a seat. "You're right Miroku…" spoke the child, "the moon IS bright tonight."

Ooooooooooooooo

How much time had passed since Inuyasha disappeared? Kagome paced about the pentagon room restlessly wondering what was taking so long. 'They've been gone for at least an hour, I swear! So much for be right back," she grunted under her lips, "WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG!!" she shouted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, no need to shout," Hades' voice sounded in front of her.

"Inuyasha, you're back!" Kagome jumped.

'What about me? People have no respect for Gods anymore,' the God rolled his eyes.

"What was that all about?" Kagome rushed up and asked.

"Oh nothing much. I was saying goodbye to my old man," Inuyasha replied plainly. Kagome knew it was a lie. It only made her worry even more.

"Now then kids," Hades pointed to a new door across the room. Kagome knew it wasn't there before but he did not bother over thinking it. It was magic, simple as that, "You're boat awaits behind that door. It will carry you to the gates and from there, take the third door and it should get you back to where you want to go. Remember what we've talked about Inuyasha. Once you open that door, Kagome's soul will be extracted from her afterlife body. You must never, I repeat, NEVER turn back to look at her until you reach her original body. Is that understood?"

"Yes," the hanyou nodded.

"Alright, whenever you're ready," the God opened his palm to the door and faded away.

Kagome waited until he fully vanished before turning back to Inuyasha to ask what had happened during the time he was away. The answers she received were all vague replies like, "Just stuff," or, "It's nothing to worry about."

The two argued to the door where Inuyasha stopped and turned to her. "Kagome," he whispered with pine in his eyes.

"Inu…yasha?"

Without a word he leaned over and kissed her and embraced her one last time, "Just in case," he whispered to her ear, "I love you."

"Wait…what do you mean 'Just in ca…'" before she could finish, Inuyasha had opened the door. A warm wind blasted into her face and suddenly, she felt limp. The wind circled her. It felt as though it was sucking the air out of her lungs. She could not breathe. White light enveloped her as she was lifted up by some form of invisible force before her body faded away.

Inuyasha never turned back during the entire time. He crossed the door. He could sense that there was something happening behind him but he remained focused on the front as instructed. Charon awaited him on the ferry and stepped to the side for Inuyasha to get on when he saw the half-demon coming from the door. Without a sign of falter, Inuyasha made his way onto the boat.

There was something happening behind him. Hades had said that it is Kagome's soul and that the soul is something forbidden from sight. Suddenly, a shriek echoed out, startling him and nearly making him turn but he caught himself in time. 'Fate he said,' Inuyasha thought after retrieving his calm, 'I've never really believed in that type of stuff.' The boat came to a stop and Charon shifted to the side.

"What, we're there already?" Inuyasha snapped out from his thoughts.

The hooded man nodded.

He was brought to a shore before a cave. He could see a white marble path in front of him, extending into the shadows of the giant hollow. He bowed a thanks to Charon before getting off and stepped onto the path. "The third door…" he reminded himself as he stepped into the cave. Immediately, he was stunned by what he saw. The universe orbited around him and the marble path split into twist and turns. Stairs twisted in all directions much like the tower he had climbed before but this time, there were no walls on either side.

The Arcane Sanctuary was a mythical realm said to have created by the Gods before the dawn of time. They say that it was an 'In between' realm between our world and nether worlds. Indeed, the hanyou did not know what to make of what was before his eyes. There was something beautiful about this unnatural structure and at the same time, barbaric. Stairs that appears to climb from one angle would appear to decline from another, but the time needed to spend on admiration was not the time Inuyasha had. "The third door," he repeated to himself as he marched on.

The path never divided but it always circled, making him walk back and forth and in circles before he finally got to move ahead a bit more. He was just starting to wonder if he was in the wrong place when a red glow caught his eyes. It was a portal and carved in white on a black crystal at its base was the number "1". 'And here I thought it was a riddle,' Inuyasha continued on.

'Inuyasha, there are two choices that you have right now,' the half-demon recalled the discussion with the God, 'The first is that you take Kagome back and she will be revived and she will wake up thinking that everything was a dream. The second is that you remain here with here with her. Both of you will be granted privilege of going to the blessed realm and it will be just like that dream you had where you were in the garden.

'What's there to choose? Of course I choose to bring her back to life. That's what I came here for!'

'You do not get it Inuyasha. There are certain compensations with the revival. You see, if you choose her to bring her back to life, you must remain here and sacrifice yours.'

Up ahead, another portal came up with the sign "2" before it. Inuyasha's steps grew slower. 'What do you mean I must sacrifice mine!' he had exclaimed with outrage.

'It is written that she was to die in that battle. That is how the course of history is suppose to flow. There is a balance that must be established between the two realms and if both of you were to return, it would shatter that balance.'

'This was for the best,' he thought to himself, 'I already said I would give everything to protect Kagome. I won't back down on them now.'

The third portal was coming up. He could already see the eerie orange glow it gave off below the flight of stairs in front of him. The ruckus behind him focused more and more toward one direction. It felt as though it was pushing him or rather, being pulled toward something and he was in the way. By the time he arrived before the third portal, the soul was pushing so hard against his back that he actually had to use some force to stand his ground. His hand reached up into the portal. With a deep breath to calm himself, he walked through.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Dawn rose timidly from behind the hills. Slowly, it crawled through the open window of the hut and crawled its way to the girl. Sparkles began to glimmer swirled around her lifeless figure. Kaede's eyes, disturbed by the flickering lights, opened sleepily. At first, she thought it was just the sun in her eyes and rolled over to block it away but a sudden realization made her jolt up from her position. The noise she made during her rise awoken the others in the hut as well.

"What's going on!" Shippo clung to her garb immediately after his awakening.

"Her wounds are fading!" Miroku pointed, "Even the blood stains are disappearing!"

"Does this mean that Inuyasha…" Sango covered her mouth.

The sparkles began to fade. They seem to embed themselves into the girl. Everything was still. Other then the phenomenon, the girl appeared as before, motionless. As more shards of light disappeared into the girl's body, colour began to return. The four in the room watched without a word. Precipitation built on their faces. Even though none of them knew exactly what was happening, all of them had put their guesses on one answer. 'Kagome is coming back!'

A chill turned Kaede's attention away from the girl toward the entrance of the hut. The door waved slightly in her vision like watching a distant tree on a hot day. Her eyes squinted slightly as the wavy portion of her vision outlined a shape. "Inuyasha?" she muttered. The other three in the room did not hear her. The outline seemed to turn to her. She focused harder. The outlines darkened and cleared in her vision. "Inuyasha!" she exclaimed, "You've returned!"

The other three had heard her this time and snapped their heads to where the old priestess was looking at but they did not see anything there. "Inuyasha? Where is he?!" Shippo jumped.

"Is he outside?" Sango asked.

"What are you talking about. He is right there, do you all not see him?" Kaede pointed to the door. The three looked but shook their heads.

Inuyasha looked back to the girl. Only a hand full of the shards of light still remained free floating. Though his figure remained fuzzy, she could definately see sorrow in the half-demon's eyes.

Ooooooooooooooooo

'Once I pass through this portal, Kagome will be gone forever,' Inuyasha hesitated, 'I wish…just once more.' His eyes glanced back but he pulled them back forcefully. 'I finally got her back after everything and now I have to part again? I went through all that and I finally found her. How does he expect me to let her go again?"

'After I cross…I will never see her again…' his eyes wandered back, 'Just one more glance…just one more won't hurt will it? One last look…a quick…last…glance,' he swallowed. Slowly, his head began to turn back.

TBC….

A quick update. Hope you all enjoy it. Next chapter is the epilogue and I don't know how long it will take me to write it because I want it to be as good as I can make it but I assure you that when I upload it, it will be well worth the wait.

This story is ending next chapter! If you haven't reviewed this story, I hope you will soon!

Deduction


	22. Epilogue

AN: "blah" are speeches

'Blah' are thoughts.

Ch21

_(Flashback)_

_"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered._

_"What's up?" the hanyou shifted his eyes to her._

_Kagome continued looking up at the sky. It was a beautiful night sky. The milky way felt extra bright from the tightly mingled stars. It was a calming light but it was so ominous. It's vastness really made the two stargazers feel like they were insignificant._

_"What are you planning to do once we finish collecting the shards?" Kagome spoke softly, "are you still thinking about becoming a full demon."_

_"Why all of a sudden?" the dog demon raised a brow._

_"I don't know, I just felt like asking," the teen shrugged._

_"Hmm, who knows," the hanyou replied. Kagome shifted her glance to him for a moment. "I don't usually think that far ahead."_

_Kagome continued looking at the boy for a few more seconds before turning back to the sky with a smile. 'Who knows huh. Better than wanting to kill me I guess,' she chuckled in her thoughts._

_(End Flashback)_

(Beep…beep…beep)

White curtains, swaying in the gentle breeze that came in from the open window, could not focus too well in her eyes. Light felt as though it was one the verge of scattering, only barely able to hold its shape. The wind picked up momentarily, blowing a rump against the curtains. Some early birds were chirping somewhere not too far above the window and occasionally, one would glide down then make its way back up as though they were curious of the being that had just started to stir inside.

(Beep…beep…beep)

The ongoing sound finally registered. She shifted her eyes toward it. A pulse streamed across a panel and was bouncing rhythmically. She noticed a wire extending from the machine that ran under her sheets. She tried to lift it but found her arm to be heavier than expected. She tried again, with a little more force this time. They lifted and she found a patch attached on her wrist along with a tube. "Koko ha…(Where…)," she mumbled. Reaching her other arm up she took sight of her hand. Her eyes squinted through her blurry vision as she brought the hand down to rub them. She heard a crash to her right and turned her attention toward it. A woman in a white uniform had dropped her utensils on the ground when she entered the room. Perhaps her rubbing had helped somehow; her vision was clearer now. She saw that the woman had been genuinely startled by something. Almost immediately after the two met eye to eye, she turned back and ran, forgetting to close the door behind her. "Doctor!" Kagome heard a shriek down the hall.

She heard the woman's footsteps beginning to fade but soon grew louder again, along with someone else's on its way back. "You see doctor, she is awake!" the woman announced before she had even finished turning into the room. Kagome looked questioningly toward the two who paced their way up to her quickly.

"Well I'll be damned, she really is awake!" the doctor raised a brow.

"Where am…." Kagome muttered, still in confusion.

"It's okay Kagome-chan, you are in a hospital right now," the doctor smiled then turned to the nurse, "Give Mrs. Higurashi a call," he ordered.

"Hai, right away," the nurse replied excitedly and exited the room.

"Hospital?" a sudden jolt of memory struck her and she gripped a hand against her chest where she had recalled Naraku's branches had pierced. "Am I still alive?" she pulled her shirt open and looked. There was nothing. No marks, no bruises, not a single sign of damage.

"Of course you are. You're safe and sound at the Tokyo General Hospital. I am your assigned doctor, Omizu Shinobu. I'm sure you don't know who I am but Kitagi-kun and I have been looking after you for the past year or so now. Kitagi-kun is the nurse that you just saw by the way," the doctor smiled.

"Year?" Kagome blinked.

"Yes, Kagome-chan, you've been in a comma for a little over a year now," Omizu replied.

A sickening feeling twisted the teen's stomach as she looked about the room. 'I'm back in modern times...' she swallowed, 'Does that mean that Inuyasha…INUYASHA what happened to Inuyasha!' "Excuse me doctor, what day is today?" she asked.

Omizu checked the calendar. "November 2, 2007" he replied.

"November…2007," she muttered. Her eyes widened as the math untangled in her mind, 'A little over a year…,' "That's impossible!" she whispered. A sickening feeling weld in her stomach.

"I know that it may sound unbelievable to you but trust me, it's very natural to individuals who have suffered a long term comma like yourself. Don't worry, it might be hard to get back into your life for a while but I'm sure you'll be fine," the young doctor consoled.

Thing's were not making sense in her mind again. 'I've been in a comma for a year and its still Nov. 2nd. That can't be right…I left my house no more than 2 weeks ago to fight Naraku.,' she bit her lips, "You did say 2007?"

"That's correct," the dorctor nodded.

'A year…a year…,' she thought over and over again in her mind, "Excuse me, when was I brought in?"

"I believe it was last October…October 14th if I'm not mistaken," replied her doctor.

'October 14th…' her eyes snapped wide, 'That's the day I fell into the well!'

Oooooooooooooo

When Mrs. Higurashi rushed through the door, Omizu had just finished doing some final check ups on her daughter's condition. When she saw Kagome sitting up and thanking the doctor, tears of relief rushed to her eyes.

"She is fine now," the doctor said after making his way over, "I'll run through some paper works and she should be okay to go home after. I'll leave you two alone. I'm sure you have lots to talk about." With that, he left the room and closed the door behind him.

"Kagome…" Kagome's mother took a seat on the stool beside her and placed a palm on her cheek as she examined the teen's face. Without a word, she pulled her daughter to her and embraced the girl in her arms.

"Mom?" Kagome glanced to the side at her mother who gave a few sniffles on her shoulder.

"I thought you'd never wake up," Mrs. Higurashi whispered.

"I'm sorry mom, I guess I made you worry. But wait, how did I get here? Did Inuyasha bring me back?" she asked.

"Inu who?" her mother turned questioningly.

"Inuyasha," Kagome answered.

"I'm sorry dear but I still don't know what you're talking about," her mother pulled away then looked at her daughter straight in the eyes.

"Come on mom, stop playing around," Kagome forced out a laugh. The sickening feeling in her stomach had returned, "Inuyasha, the hanyou from the feudal era?"

"The feudal era?"

"Don't you remember me telling you about how I thought my journey was finally coming to an end? The gang and I went to fight Naraku and I got pierced through my stomach. I thought I died but I guess Inuyasha brought me back in time. That's why I'm in this hospital right now isn't it?"

"I'm sorry Kagome but with all honesty, I have no idea what you are talking about. Pierce through the stomach? Dear lord what kind of nightmare were you having. Don't worry Kagome, you're fine now," her mother consoled.

"Nightmare? No mom, it wasn't a dream," Kagome laughed, trying to push the sickening feeling away without much progress, "You've even seen Inuyasha. He even comes to our house pretty often. Don't you remember you fondling with his dog ears the first time you saw him?" Kagome said but she could tell her mother was drawing a blank.

"R..r..right, of course…Inuyasha,"

"It's okay mom, you don't have to play along if you don't remember…"

"I'm sorry dear. I wish I knew what you were talking about but I really don't. Perhaps you were having a long dream."

'A long dream,' Kagome looked down. As she reflected, the events that occurred in the feudal era seemed, indeed, more like a dream than reality. Falling down a well into the past where demonic magic ruled the land; a half demon dog man and a monk with a black hole in his hand; a jewel with powers beyond comprehension and only she was able to purify it; all this seemed more like a television show than life.

"Kagome?" her mother called but the voice escaped her. "Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi called again. This time, the girl snapped back to reality, "are you okay?"

"Yes, sorry I'm fine," the girl replied with a forced smile, "but mom…do you really not know anything about the feudal era? How I used the old well in the small hut of our shrine to enter it to help collect the shards of the shikon jewel?"

Her mother looked up with a new found light in her eyes, "The well! You remember the well! You fell into that well and hit your head on one of the rocks at the bottom and slid yourself into a comma. Do you remember how you fell in?"

"Well, I remember Souta telling me how Buyo went inside and wanting me to help look for him. I heard some noises coming from the bottom of the well so I looked over and suddenly, I got pulled in by some demon."

"Demon…," Mrs. Higurashi sighed, "Your brother told me how you leaned over too far and fell in. When he looked down and found you unconscious, he came running back home. I called 110 and they brought you to this hospital where you've been asleep for the past year or so."

"Grandpa! He should know! He was there when I came back for the first time!"

"Kagome," her mother's voice died to a whisper and a look of uneasiness crossed her face. The daughter turned and raised a brow of question. "Grandpa…He passed away recently."

Kagome's mind went blank for a moment. "Eh?"

"He collapsed outside the small hut where the well you fell into is a few days ago. He died of brain tumours 2days later."

"Brain tumour? No…Usoda(Lies!)" Kagome trembled, "He was fine when I left. He was perfectly fine two weeks ago when I left! He even spoke to me when I was…" her eyes widened and her trembling came to a sudden stop.

_'You're on your own now,'_ she recalled her grandfather's final words. 'It's my fault,' she hissed in her head. She felt her stomach churn and instinctively covered her mouth with her hands. Bending down to a trashcan placed on the side of the bed, she vomited. A clear fluid mixed with her saliva splattered against the bottom of the can.

"Kagome!" her mother rushed to her side and stroked her back, "Kagome are you okay? Doctor!" she hit the nurse button repeatedly as she called.

Omizu was just returning when he heard a beep on his pager and rushed to the room. He examined the situation as he made his way across then released a sigh of relief when he stopped beside the girl. "It's alright Mrs. Higurashi, nausea is a common symptom to patients like her. I brought back the papers, I just need you to sign these and you would be able to take her home."

The woman nodded and did as instructed. "Doctor," she spoke with a lowered voice so her daughter would not hear their conversation, "Is delusion one of the side effects to comma patients?"

"Delusion? I've heard some cases but it is not common. Most patients remember only the last memory before their trauma. Do you think your daughter might be delusional?"

"Well, I wouldn't call her delusional. I think she's just been having a very long dream. She keeps telling me about how she uses the well to go back to the feudal era."

"You mean the well she fell into?"

"Yes."

"I see. It is not really my specialty but I think it might be a dream she's been having in her comma as well. I could recommend a good psychiatrist."

Mrs. Higurashi thought about the offer. "Thank you, perhaps I will see how things go in the next few days before deciding."

"Well, I would like her to come back twice a week for check up so if her 'delusions' continue then we can discuss it during her check up as well."

"Thank you doctor."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

The ride home was quiet. The Tokyo traffic was busy as usual, extending her half hour drive by nearly twice as long. The monotone humming of the vehicle's engine was almost hypnotic, sending the two passengers it pulled into their own zones. This was a mutually accepted by both females. Mrs. Higurashi didn't really know how to speak to her daughter about her 'delusions' and Kagome just took granted of the silence for her own thoughts. 'I need to find a logical scenario,' she repeated in her mind, 'something must have happened!' The car screeched its breaks onto the drive way and her mother released a sigh. "Welcome home," she said. The first words exchanged since they reached the highway half an hour ago.

Kagome nodded and stepped out of the car.

The house felt different from all her other returns. It was more…lonely. Her mother opened the door and stepped aside for her to go in first. Kagome took the invitation in silence. Upon entering, she immediately noticed the strong scent of incense in the air. Her chest tightened as the smell thickened with every step inside. She placed her shoes neatly at the entrance and made her way to the living room. On a shelf opposite her television, a picture of her smiling grandfather was framed behind three used up incense. A thin smoke still rose from the remaining bit of the center one. 'mom must have lit those before she went to pick me up,' she glanced back to her mother who closed her eyes sadly.

Kagome made her way to the portrait and took three incenses from the side. "Jii-chan…" she bit her lips.

"_Why are you here?"_

"_You called me here."_

She recalled.

_"You're on your own now."_

'Grandpa, when you said those words to me,' she knelt down and took her first bow, 'were you sad, or were you…'she took her second, 'were you smiling like you are in your picture,' she lowered for her third but could not bring herself back up. Tears overflowed despite the fact that she was trying to control herself. She felt her mother's hand against her back. 'waratte tara iina (I hope you were smiling.)' "Jii-chan," she managed through her chokes. Her fingers dug into the tatami,

"Sis?" she heard a young call and turned to it.

"Neechan! (Sis!)" Souta dashed across the room and dove into his sister, nearly tipping the girl over, "You're awake, you're finally awake! I thought you would never wake up!"

She felt slightly winded at first, half from the impact and half from her unstable breathing but her expression softened as she placed a hand on her brother's head. "Come on, stop crying. You're the man of the house now," she whispered calmly. She was still sad but seeing her brother crying against her had somehow allowed her to retrieve her breath.

"This is an exception!" Souta gurgled.

"Gomen, Souta," she pressed her forehead against her brother.

Oooooooooooooooooo

She lowered herself on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. Beside her laid an empty shoebox where she had stored all the pictures she took in the feudal era. Everything that she thought she did in the past year had vanished like it never happened; as though it never existed; like a very long…dream. 'Neither mom nor Souta knows anything about the feudal era,' she sighed in her mind, glancing sideways to the shoe box. The image of Inuyasha before their final depart came back to her. The moist texture of his lips seemed to linger on hers as the memory flourished her mind but it did not last long. 'Something must have happened in the underworld but what? Why does no one remember. Even all the pictures I stored have disappeared like...like it was a dream,' she immediately shook the thought from her mind, 'NO! It wasn't a dream, it can't have been!'

_'Just in case…I love you.'_

To her, that was the last thing she remembered. She did not even remember losing consciousness. It was as though she was in the underworld one second and waking up on a hospital bed the next. In fact, being told that everything she experienced was a dream made her feel, ironically, like she was in a dream right now.

_'Just in case…'_

The words clicked something inside her. "Had he known?" she gasped.

Kagome dashed down the stairs, flipping on a jacket on a chair on her way out the door. Her heart was racing. She had to be sure. Her brother may have thought of it as an amazing tale of adventure but her mother only thought she was delusional. She needed to prove to herself that she wasn't crazy, that the previous year did happen. There was only one place to look for her answer.

"Kagome?! Where are you going?" her mother asked worriedly.

"Sorry mom, but I have to make sure," she snapped.

"Make sure about what? The feudal era?"

"Yes the feudal era."

"Kagome…"

"I can't let things end this way," she placed a hand on the doorknob, "I know mom. Even I can see how crazy my story sound now that I hear myself telling it. But I still need to make sure…I just gotta make sure!"

She had unintentionally bolted the door open loudly but she did not turn back. She didn't know what she would find at where she was going but she knew it was the only place to look for it; whatever it was. Her shadow glided past her after every light post she ran by. It was still early into the night but the winter sun had completely set and the overcast above blocked out the evening stars. The chill in the atmosphere made her think that maybe bolting out of her house in a fall jacket with her pyjamas underneath was not such a great idea. The steps came up but she was beginning to feel out of breath. 'No way, how am I so out of shape?' she gave a grunt at the bottom of the stairs and looked up. Slowing her pace, she speed-walked her way up. Somewhere in the distance, a bell-tower echoed eight times. She closed her eyes as she climbed the last few steps then reopened them after a deep breath, taking in the whole shrine at once. Whatever it was that she was looking for, she had not found it yet. She made her way toward the tiny hut that sat on the corner of the shrine. The darkness was unsettling. After all the ambush she's experienced, her body naturally put her on alert at night. The wooden steps creaked with each step. The wooden beam that served as a lock to the door seemed to have been removed recently. 'Grandpa…' she closed her eyes and bowed before taking off the beam.

There was a loud groan when the door opened like something in a slow motion horror movie. It was pitch black inside. Reaching into her jacket pocket for her cell phone, she flipped it open and flashed inside. Nothing, just an empty room with an old dried up well in the middle. 'Well, what was I expecting?' she shrugged. Her steps seemed to get amplified by cozy space of the hut as she made her way inward. Reaching above the well, she paused for a moment and bent her phone downwards. With a slow exhale, she looked inside. Nothing. The 15foot well shot straight down to a flat bottom of dry sand. Her eyes narrowed.

"Kagome?" she heard her mother's voice behind her.

"Mom?!" the teen jumped.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you," her mother replied.

"You okay sis?" Souta peeped from the side of his mom.

"Souta, you're here too."

"Well, you just ran out of the house. I thought you were going to disappear again."

Kagome smiled, "I'm sorry Souta. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere…anymore," she whispered the last word so only she could hear it.

"Did you…find what you wanted?" her mother asked.

Kagome stood silent for a long time, looking back at the old well without any movement. A wind blew through the entrance and creaked the door. Turning back, she nodded with a, "un".

Their walk back was quiet like her ride home from the hospital. Her brother was the first to break the silence. "Hey sis," he whispered carefully.

"What's up Souta?" Kagome smiled.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked innocently.

"Of course I am," she said as cheerfully as she could. It only made her voice sound more fake, "I guess I'm just a bit tired and confused. Weird seeing how I've slept for a year already huh," she joked, "but yeah, I'm fine…hahaha…"

"But then, why are you crying?" he asked.

"Eh?!" a look of surprise dawned on the girl's expression as she brought a hand to her cheeks. Tears were streaming from her eyes and she had not even noticed. "What, no, this is just…haha…I don't know…why…it won't stop…haha…"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(Ring….ring…ring…)

"Hello, Higurashi residence," Kagome's mother answered, "Kagome? Yeah..uh huh…so…You got in?!! That's wonderful! My Kagome, a Toudai (UofTokyo) student. I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks mom, what about Souta. He should know the results today too right?" Kagome asked from the other end.

"Yes, I just got a call from him an hour ago and he got in too. Keishikou with Megumi-chan! He told me how they were going to go celebrate at Osaka tonight. What about you, are you going to come home tonight?"

"Yeah. I'm going to celebrate with some friends in the afternoon but I'll be home before supper time."

"Oh, I'll be sure to prepare a feast for you when you get back then."

"Thanks mom, I'll see you tonight."

"Ok, jyane Kagome."

Five years has now passed since Kagome's awakening from her comma. Being a year behind all her other friends earned her a fair share of hardships on its own but she was now becoming a University student. She received a few love letters and proposals throughout the years but she had turned all of them down. She knew she was probably dragging things out a bit too long. She had decided never to speak of the feudal era again and sealed its memories in the back of her mind. It wasn't like it was a believable story to begin with.

The sun was just beginning to set when Kagome finally made it back to her neighbourhood. She could see the shrine coming up ahead now. Her eyes glimmered. 'Hisashiburi ni ikou kana (maybe I'll visit).' She thought. Ever since she decided to seal everything about the feudal era, she had stopped visiting the shrine. In fact, she had done so much as avoid it. Today however, she felt almost obliged to go. It was just a feeling, a feeling she didn't know how to explain and yet some how nostalgic.

Suddenly all the noise around her faded and a light came from her right. Her eyes widened to find a truck honking its horn as it sped toward her. Her instinct was to run but her legs did not move. The truck drew in closer, screeching its breaks. It was obvious that it wasn't going to stop in time but her legs still did not move. She closed her eyes and prepared her self. A hard shove knocked her from her side and she felt herself land on something unexpectedly soft but she was still too stunned to move.

"Hey…" a voice rung harshly at her.

Kagome did not react.

"Hey!" it rung again.

The girl opened her eyes and found two other staring back at her. "You're pretty fat despite how you look aren't you," the voice had a mocking tone to it that felt unwantingly familiar.

Kagome jumped off and looked back. The truck swerved a bit before it retrieved its balance ahead. She saw the driver watching the two from the side mirror with a relieved look. A sudden jolt of irritation zapped the girl's nerves. "Wait a minute, who are you calling fat!" she demanded.

"You, You stupid wench! You could have been killed back there, didn't your mom teach you that you have to look both ways before crossing the street!" the boy shouted back.

"wen…" something clicked inside the girl as she examined the boy in front of her. The unexpected revalation was something she could not have been prepared for. Tears built on the corners of her eyes as she continued to stare blankly at the boy's face.

"He..hey…are you crying…uh…(crap)," the boy sat up.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered.

"Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha nano? (Are you Inuyasha?)" the tears finally over flowed.

"Hey I don't know what you're talking about but I think you've got the wrong person. My name is Shinji. I don't know what shit you got with this Inuyasha guy but don't cry it out on me."

"Shinji…" a look of disappointment crossed the girl's eyes.

'What the hell is her problem,' the boy raised a brow.

"I'm…I'm sorry. Thank you for saving me," Kagome bowed formally. Something sparkled, making her snap her head back up. 'What was that?' she focused onto the boy. It was faint but she saw it, a small light on the boy's left chest, right around where his heart would be. 'Nani? (What?)…is that…it can't be…' "The shikon jewel," she gasped.

"Excuse me?" Shinji looked up. 'What is wrong with this girl. I just moved to this neighborhood and there's already wierd things happening.'

'Could he be…' "I'm sorry, my name is Kagome," she extended a hand. Shinji took it but winced when he stood up.

"Are you hurt?"

"Nah, just twisted my ankle slightly when I fell."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Shinji said, slapping some dirt off his pants, "But you said you're name was Kagome?"

"Yes, what about it?"

Shinji seemed to think for a bit but gave a shrug. "Never mind, your name just sounded vaguely familiar for some reason."

Kagome smile, "I see."

Noticing the small slip of paper in the girl's hands, Shinji raised a gave a surprised nod. "You got into Toudai huh," he said with an impressed look, "congratulations."

"Thank you."

"I guess I'll be seeing you around campus then," Shinji smirked before turning and walking off.

The vision of the smirk overlapped in her mind. For the next few seconds, Kagome felt a new numbness in her limbs watching the boy walk away from her slowly. "Inuyasha…" she whispered. "Inuyasha!" she shouted running toward him.

The End!

Thank you for reading. This story has come to an end. It's been a long wait but I hope you're all still there. As for writing a sequel, I really have not decided yet. I have a vague outline of what a sequel to this story may be like but that's about it. In the mean time, please check out Lunar Requiem for that is my next fiction that I will complete. I left a small gap between the last chapter and this chapter. I will leave that to your imagination :-p.

Thank you again to everyone who have supported me throughout the story. I will resubmit edited versions of all chapters in the near future as well.

Until next fic

Deduction


End file.
